Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
by AmStarr
Summary: A Fifth Year Story. [COMPLETE] HG. Warning: Child abuse.
1. At Home With The Dursleys

Chapter 1: At Home With The Dursleys... Or Not

~*~

Maybe it's because I'm clumsy, I try not to talk too loud   
Maybe it's because I'm crazy, I try not to act too proud   
They only hit until you cry, And after that you don't ask why   
You just don't argue anymore

[My Name is Luka - Suzan Vega]

**~*~******

The hottest day of summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in the middle of the garden. Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter sat up, startled, at the sound of his uncle's car in the drive and quickly made himself look busy in the flower beds, double-checking for any weeds he might have missed. 

Eventually he was allowed inside, though he forfeited his dinner for not showing enough "gratitude" towards Petunia when she had cooked dinner. What they had expected him to do when offered the disgusting piece of bread and lump of cheese before him, he didn't know. 

~*~

Harry lay on his bed, staring at a textbook and trying to concentrate on his homework. He had to be careful about this, though; otherwise his aunt and uncle might catch him and then he'd really be in for it. To anyone else the concept would be strange—forbidden to do homework? But Harry Potter was not a normal boy. Harry Potter was not even a normal wizard. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead served as a daily reminder of the dark lord who had killed his parents. It was the mark of a dark curse, as well as a mark of  the love of his mother. 

Harry's summer thus far had not been pleasant. Not that summers with the Dursleys ever were. He hadn't really expected much of a holiday after the events of his previous year at Hogwarts. The tragedy of Cedric's death still weighed heavily on him. He didn't look to his family for comfort, though. They preferred to rub it in, daily making snickering comments like "murdered anyone lately?" Harry reminded himself to _thank Dumbledore for the lovely letter he'd sent home so that the Dursleys would be able to "understand what was going on" and "be there for him." The very idea was laughable. To make matters worse, Uncle Vernon had once more locked his owl, Hedwig, in her cage to prevent Harry from sending mail to any of his friends. _

 This was a small annoyance compared to the other factors Vernon now contributed to his daily life. Vernon had become significantly crueler in his treatment towards Harry this summer. If Harry didn't complete his chores correctly—or made any other minute error—Uncle Vernon reacted furiously. He avoided Harry's face most of the time. Instead he landed the hardest blows where they wouldn't be visible, leaving trails of bruises along Harry's back and chest.  The abuse rained down upon him, and it seemed there was nothing Harry could do to stop it. He was unable to fight back, as he had become extremely skinny and weak due to the meager diet provided by his 'family,' and he couldn't use magic. He didn't want to risk being expelled from Hogwarts. Staying with the Dursleys all year was definitely not a better option. However, a tiny part of him, somewhere deep inside, felt he deserved it, especially after what he'd done to Cedric. This part of him began to strengthen its hold day by day.

~*~

The next afternoon, Harry came inside after doing work in the yard and garden for a few hours. This part of his daily regimen furthered the lazyness of the rest of the family. They considered the fact that it kept him out of their way as well a bonus. He began to walk through the door, hoping he could get a drink of water from the tap before his Aunt Petunia saw him. Then he noticed in horror that he had left muddy footprints on the tiled floor in the entrance to the house, which, up to now, had been immaculate. Of course it could be easily cleaned up with a damp rag, but he knew his relatives would be furious. Harry knew he'd be accused of doing it on purpose. He was about to fetch something to clean it up with, but he heard footsteps coming. Soon his beefy uncle entered the room. When he saw the floor, he began to turn purple. With one massive shove Harry was sitting, stunned, on the ground. Uncle Vernon began to roar. 

"Do you have no respect? Look what you've done to my wife's floor, and on a night when we're having guests at that! You goddamned miserable good-for-nothing orphan. You bloody vagrant. We take you in and clothe you and all you do is screw things up. I always knew you'd come to be a disgrace, even a murderer now! You think I can't guess what really happened in that supposed 'accident' at your school." 

Harry's heart leapt as his Uncle's rant was cut off by the sound of a car in the drive. Harry watched as an expensive-looking black car parked and a man stepped out, followed by a young girl. Vernon glowered and stepped back from Harry, wiping his hands on his trousers as if any contact with the boy had dirtied them. Harry glanced out the window, which was only partly covered by a gauzy white curtain. He was surprised to see none other than Mr. Weasley, accompanied by Ginny, walk up to the front steps of number four and ring the bell. 

Mr. Dursley seemed to remember them and opened the door only long enough to spit nastily at them, "What do you want? We don't deal with your kind."

"We've come for Harry," Mr. Weasley said firmly. His voice seemed to have hardened to ice.

Ginny glared at Vernon slipped quickly into the foyer. She glanced around the room before realizing that Harry was right below her nose. She gave him a strange look when she saw him sitting on the floor and she put out a hand to help him up. Mr. Weasley had followed her in and now seemed to tower over Vernon in anger. 

Dudley waddled in—and then quickly ran out as fast as his chubby legs would take him, both hands clasped over his rump. Ginny raised her eyebrow, giving Harry a look that clearly said 'What was that about?' 

He just mouthed something that looked suspiciously like 'You don't want to know' and she shook her head and gave him a half smile. In the meantime, Vernon and Mr. Weasley were debating—Vernon seemed to be torn between whether he should let Harry go or not. 

_'He wouldn't want to lose his personal punching bag,'_ Harry thought grimly. 

"Go ahead and take him. Get him out of my way," Vernon Dursley finally exclaimed and then said, with a hiss, "But get out of my house _now!"_

"Ginny, go help Harry get his trunk," commanded Mr. Weasley, and they set off up the steps to Harry's room. Harry took care to kick a bloodied shirt and a few stained strips of fabric he'd been using as makeshift bandages out of view. They finished gathering his things and headed down the stairs after he emptied the space under the loose floorboard.

When they reached the top of the stairs they heard Mr.Weasley talking to Vernon. 

"I hope you've been treating Harry well," he said to Vernon coldly, "Surely Dumbledore told you of the events at the end of the year. The poor boy has been through enough." 

"What I heard was a load of shit about hocus-pocus and lunatics blowing each other up. Not my fault the boy turned into some delinquent. We've done our part." He turned towards the stairs, shouting, "Hurry up. I haven't got all day, boy." 

Mr. Weasley clutched his wand tightly, as if he had been resisting the urge to use it on the other man for awhile. Harry was afraid he'd curse Uncle Vernon. Harry didn't care much for his uncle's wellbeing, but he certainly didn't want Mr. Weasley to be in trouble with the ministry. Harry hurried down the stairs with his trunk while Ginny carried Hedwig's cage.

"Come on Harry, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said. He pulled out his wand and waved it. With a few accompanying words Harry's trunk immediately disappeared. Harry followed Mr. Weasley and Ginny to the car, conscious of them glaring hard enough at Vernon to fry the portly man.

"Wow," said Harry as they climbed into the car. "Where did you get this from?"

"Dumbledore helped a bit. When we were finally given permission to come and get you, he had some specific safety cautions due to You-Know-Who's return," said Mr. Weasley.  "We're trying to keep too many people from finding out you left Privet Drive."

"Oh," said Harry, and turned to Ginny, who was next to him in the back seat. "So how has your summer been?"

"Fine, but we've been worried about you. We never got any answers to our letters. We were about to come and get you, whether Dumbledore agreed or not," Ginny said to him. 

"That would be because of this," he replied grimly, pointing to Hedwig's pad-locked cage.

"Couldn't you reply using our owl?" asked Ginny. 

"A barred window doesn't exactly make it possible," he said trying to ignore any worried glances aimed at him by either of the Weasleys. 

"Oh," she said, not sure what to reply to this.

They rode along to the Weasleys', sitting in silence for the most part. By nightfall they had reached the Burrow after driving on swerving back roads and taking many scenic routes. 

They pulled into the drive and Harry bid Mr. Weasley and Ginny goodnight before he walked upstairs, dragging his trunk.  When he walked into his friend's room Ron slept on, not stirring at all. Harry climbed into the cot that had been prepared for him, exhausted. He drifted off without giving much thought to anything. A strenuous activity such as thinking could wait for morning. His eyes blinked shut and, for the first time in weeks, he slept without nightmares. 

~*~*~

Disclaimers: 

-The first few sentences are taken for an excerpt of the beginning of book five which I found on an ad somewhere. Figured it'd be neat to add that in the beginning.

-I do not own the song featured above. You can ask Suzan Vega about that one.

-The Potter-verse isn't mine, obviously. I just like to play with it sometimes and torture characters mercilessly.


	2. Back at the Burrow

Chapter 2: Back at the Burrow

~*~

Yes, I think I'm okay, Walked into the door again   
If you ask that's what I'll say, And it's not your business anyway   
I guess I'd like to be alone, With nothing broken, nothing thrown   
Just don't ask me how I am

[My Name is Luka - Suzanne Vega]

~*~

 Ron woke and rolled over turning to the cot to see Harry lying there. He was surprised to see his friend in such a pitiful state. Harry stirred in his sleep causing his shirt to slide up, revealing bruises and red marks. Ron didn't know what to say. Instead he started moving around the room rather noisily. Harry sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"G' morning," he murmured sleepily.

"Oh, your awake," said Ron sheepishly as he sat down the various items he had been moving around the dresser.

"How could I not be with all the noise your making," said Harry trying to lighten the mood as he grinned at his friend. He stopped when all he received from Ron was a half attempt at a smile.

"Oh," said Ron awkwardly, "I guess we should go eat breakfast."

"Ok," said Harry getting up off the cot. They walked downstairs together. Mrs. Weasley began to set the table for breakfast as everyone sat down. Harry sat between Ron and Ginny. Hermione was also there, apparently she had gotten there a few days earlier and was staying with Ginny.

"Oh, hello Dear," Mrs. Weasley said and smiled, as she began to load his plate full, Harry made no objection after having such pitiful meals at the Dursley home. Though he soon found his apetite was smaller than he thought and was full before most of his plate was cleared.

 Ron and Harry played a couple games of chess and as usual Ron won all of them. Then they went outside and practiced Quidditch skills throwing around some apples in the orchard, Ron on Fred's old CleanSweep7. Ginny came out to join them borrowing George's broom. Apparently Ron had his eye on a position as keeper and Ginny as a chaser whenever a spot opened. They were both quite good. Hermione joined them as well and they were surprised to see she wasn't that bad, though she had no urge to try for the Gryffindor team. Harry had a better time than he'd had all summer, but there was still no familiar gleam to his eyes. They seemed dark dull as if he were trying to hide all emotions. He still hadn't really recovered from the previous year's experience, feeling responsible for Voldemort's return to his body and Cedric's death. 

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed and Ron lay snoring Harry crept out of the house to the lake nearby. He settled himself under a large tree and put his head between his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened with Voldemort's return.(Apparently the ministry continued to deny his return but the dark mark continued to appear over the homes of both wizards and muggles alike.) 

He sat there with his head in his hands, just muttering to himself, releasing what he'd been keeping bottled inside, "...my entire fault, It's all my fault, Cedric, Voldemort, everything." Half-heartedly he threw a stone into the lake. "How could I have been so dumb?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around shocked and embarrassed to see Ginny standing by him in her nightdress.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but hear you," said Ginny, "but it's not your fault." 

"Yes it is," said Harry, not sure how to explain it, "You don't understand it..."

"No," said Ginny as she sat down beside him, "I know how you feel, don't you remember the Chamber of Secrets." 

"Yes," said Harry, looking down at the ground, ashamed. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten. She put her hands on his shoulders and told him, "You can't keep blaming yourself. It won't help anything. There is nothing you can do to change what happened. You can only do something about the future. Do you know how long it took me to figure that out?"

He looked at her and finally spoke, "I guess you're right. It's just that I was the one who told Cedric to take the cup with me and…" He stopped. He couldn't believe how much he'd just revealed, but somehow it felt good, to have it lifted off his shoulders like that.

"You told him to take the cup, because you are a good person. Besides, You had no idea what would happen…" she told him and then asked quietly "Harry, What did happen?" 

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, turning to her.

"Only if you want to talk about it," she replied, afraid she was overstepping the boundaries. She didn't want to force him to if he wasn't ready. 

"It's ok," he said, surprising himself and he launched into his story after a short pause during which she simply nodded. He blinked back tears as he told her, all about the tournament, the third task, Voldemort. His throat was growing raw and he felt as if he was reliving it. Ginny began to grow concerned and soon told him he didn't have to finish, but he simply shook his head and continued the story. There was no point in stopping now, he was almost done. Besides, he was beginning to think if he stopped talking he'd start crying and that wouldn't be good, not at all. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was supposed to be the brave one. _'Hell with that,'_ he thought bitterly as he felt the tears welling in his eyes. He was powerless to stop them. He felt so embarrassed, ashamed. He tried to turn away, but Ginny just hugged him and he felt himself relaxing. It surprised him. He never opened up to anyone like that before. He just didn't do that. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione yet. _'Maybe that's because they didn't ask. Because they were afraid to,' _A tiny voice nagged in the back of his head. It was true, he had to admit. They had never asked him, but that wasn't necessarily their fault. After all, he'd given the impression of wanting to be left alone.

"It'll be alright," she said, her voice had become soothing somehow. They sat there for a long time in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, more like peaceful. They leaned next to each other against the large tree until Ginny fell asleep on his shoulder. It would be a shame to wake her up he thought and then an idea came to him. He carefully picked her up, trying not to stir her too much and walked across the large lawn to the house. He crept quietly up the stairs to her room  and laid her on the bed, whispering a quiet thank you then running quietly up the stairs to Ron's room.

As Harry began to climb in bed Ron sat up. "I was wondering if you were ever coming in," said Ron. 

"Oh, well…," replied Harry searching for a response, but he was cut off by Ron.

"It's okay," said Ron. "Did you and Ginny have a nice time?" Ron was trying not to laugh at the frightened expression on Harry's face. "Don't worry," said Ron, "Do you know how upset Ginny gets if I show even a sign of being over-protective, especially after the Chamber of Secrets. I can't really help it, we aren't even a full year apart though, about 11 months. We're closer, being the 2 youngest and all. I figure you'll be good for her though. At least I don't have to worry as much because you know what will happen to you if you _EVER_ hurt her in any way" Harry was very shocked after hearing all this from Ron. After all, Ron was the last person he'd expected to deliver such a long speech or be so accepting of the idea of Harry and Ginny as a couple. But Harry hadn't even considered that. At least not yet.

"W-What?" Harry tried to ask in protest, "I-- we aren't—we." 

"We can talk about this later," Ron told him, cutting him off. He was still trying to hold in his laughter over Harry's reaction. He climbed into bed and went to sleep, ignoring Harry's protest and incoherent mutterings. Harry gave up and laid down on the bed pondering what Ron had just said to him. He'd never thought of her that way but. _'Friends first,_' he told himself firmly before drifting off into his usual restless sleep, wishing dearly that he had a potion to ward off his dreams. He knew the nightmares would come eventually.


	3. Midflight Rescues and Multicolored Hair

CHAPTER 3: Midflight Rescues and Multicolored Hair

~*~

Optimism and humor are the grease and glue of life.

[Philip Butler]

~*~

Ginny blinked her eyes open and soon found to her surprise that she was tucked into her bed. _'Harry must've done it' _she thought and smiled. She turned her head to find Hermione staring at her. The smile vanished as she clenched her teeth together. How long had Hermione been awake.

"So where have you and Harry been?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"W-What?!?" replied Ginny. Apparently Hermione had been awake long enough. '_Probably waiting up for me_,' Ginny thought with a grimace. Now she'd have to explain everything and-

"You know very well 'what' I'm talking about," said Hermione, grinning at a now blushing Ginny, "Don't pretend not to know what I'm talking about."

"We were talking," said Ginny quickly.

"About what?" inquired Hermione, grinning even more.

"The 3rd task," replied Ginny told her, slightly sobering the mood.

"Oh," replied Hermione, a bit puzzled and shocked, "He told you what happened?" 

"Yeah," said Ginny, "I think he's kept it to himself for a long time. Too long." 

"Yeah," said Hermione, "he still hasn't told us yet." 

"He didn't?" asked Ginny, surprised that he hadn't shared this with Ron or Hermione. She'd expected them to be first to know.

"No," said Hermione, "We knew better than to ask him. You should have seen how he reacted if it was mentioned at all. He just sort of shelled up and closed himself off from everything. I've hardly even seen him smile at all since the 3rd task and when he does it just doesn't seem real." 

"I dunno. I guess it seemed easier to him to tell me because of the Chamber Of Secrets. I mean I'm sort of the only other person to survive when Voldemort wanted me dead," said Ginny, "though not even close to the same extent." _'And I'm much more of a coward,_' she added silently.

"I guess so," said Hermione, "but do you think he'll tell us?" 

"I think so, but he seemed like he was reliving it all when he told me. If you give him some time though he'll probably tell you. I think he sort of needs someone to talk to now," said Ginny, "It's like it's eating away at him."

"I'll talk to Ron about it later," replied Hermione, "but to change the subject just a little. Do you still like Harry?" 

"Well…ummm I- no-," Ginny said as she began to blush, "Well I thought I was over it but now i….and... Well you can't tell him or Ron, _Ever_!"

"That's great Ginny," said Hermione with a big grin, "And don't worry about it."

"Not if he doesn't like me," said Ginny.

"We'll see about that," said Hermione, slyly.

"How?" asked Ginny, puzzled. 

"Leave it to me," Hermione told her, still grinning, "G'night Ginny." At that she rolled over and went to sleep, a big grin still on her face, before Ginny could question her any further.

Ginny couldn't fall asleep so she pulled her diary out from under her pillow. It had been a few years since she had even considered having a diary after the Chamber of Secrets. 

_Dear Diary, July 27th _

_I just talked to Hermione. She thinks that Harry might like me. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but I can't help but feel overjoyed at the thought. Also, I am worried about Harry. He seems so weak and I haven't seen him smile at all. We talked tonight out by the lake. He told me about the 3rd task and it was worse than what everyone 'thought' happened. There were so many rumors, but the actual story turned out being a lot worse. I can't believe how many awful things he went through. Voldemort has killed his parent's and He's been forced to live with the Dursley, along with almost being killed every year since he started at Hogwarts. Now, He has to deal with more after the third task. He still blames himself for Cedric's death. I think talking to him helped tonight. He needs to stop blaming himself .Oh well, maybe his birthday will cheer him up a little. I guess I had better go to bed though. It is getting late._

-Ginny Days 'til my birthday:6 'til Harry's: 4 

The next morning everyone gathered downstairs for breakfast, talking about plans for the day. Harry seemed a little out of it as Ron tried to ask him if he wanted to play Quidditch later. Harry kept looking over at Ginny. Their eyes met a few times and it seemed as if they were both trying not to blush.

"Harry, Earth to Harry," said Ron, prodding him with a fork.

"Oh," said Harry, "what'd you say?"

"He just asked you for the 5th time if you wanted to come play Quidditch," said Hermione, shaking her head in disbelief "honestly Harry are you paying any attention?" 

"Oh, ok," said Harry. Then he turned to Ginny and asked, "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure," said Ginny. They went out to the orchard and Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione the broom she'd been using the other day, which happened to be Percy's.

"We bought it for him but he never took a lot of interest," Mrs. Weasley had told her. No one was surprised at this though, considering it was Percy they were talking about.

They headed out to the orchard and mounted their brooms, hovering above the trees. Ron tossed and apple down towards the ground and Harry zoomed down after it. He caught the apple and pulled out of the dive at the last minute, feeling his toes skim against the grass. Hermione decided to stick to hovering in circles. Flying was not her best area. Ron on the other hand had no concerns about it at all. He began to show Harry a new move that involved flying upside down in a loop. Harry grinned as his friend finished. Ginny decided to follow Ron's example and started the loop. Halfway through her sweaty hands slipped off the broom and she screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. Harry started to dive down after her and she closed her eyes waiting for the fall to end. Harry swooped under her and pulled her onto the broom. He quickly pulled out of the dive, twisting his arm painfully against the ground. He hovered about 2 feet off the ground. He collapsed from the broom, Ginny landing on top of him. She stayed there for a minute until her breathing had calmed down and she realized that she was still lying on top of Harry. Ginny quickly stood up, slightly shaken and dizzy, and helped Harry to his feet. By then Ron and Hermione had already come running over.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think so," said Ginny, "How about you Harry." 

"Okay, but I think I twisted my arm a bit" he said, picking up his broom with his good hand and trying to grin at them. "It's ok I've done worse to it." 

"We should go inside and get mum to look at it," said Ginny in concern. Hermione retrieved Ginny's broom from the center of the orchard and they walked inside. 

"Oh dear," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, seeing Harry's arm and immediately stepping into her role as the worried mother "What happened? Sit down." 

"Harry saved Ginny, Mum. It was Brilliant," Ron told her excitedly. 

"Ginny fell off her broom and Harry caught her just in time," Hermione explained to her, "but I think he hurt his arm." 

"Oh my," was all Mrs. Weasley could say for a moment, then began buzzing around the kitchen, grabbing her wand and some pain relieving cream. She turned to Harry, "Does it hurt dear?" 

"It's not that bad," said Harry. In truth it was no worse than anything his uncle had done to him or Voldemort but he wasn't going to tell her that. Come to think of it this was the same arm that had been pierced by a basilisk fang. Mrs. Weasley cleaned off a few cuts on his arm and conjured a sling for him. 

"That should be better in a few days dear," she told him, "If you feel any pain just let me know and I can use a charm on it. The cream I put on it should last for awhile and make it heal faster." 

"Thanks," said Harry.

"It's no problem dear," she told him, then began making them all sandwiches for lunch.

"Sorry Harry," Ginny told him as they sat down, "but thanks." 

"It's fine," Harry told her, casually shrugging. 

"We can all see why you made it onto the team as seeker in your first year," said Ron, grinning as he ducked a swat from Harry's good arm.

They were all about to eat the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had prepared when a large tawny owl came in dropping them letters with the Hogwart's crest. They opened them to find their booklists. There was an extra letter though. 

"Look at this Ron," said Harry handing him the letter. Ron took it and read aloud:

_Dear Student, _

_This year there are many new security measures at Hogwarts to ensure the safety of our students. You will be informed of these at the welcoming feast. In the meantime we wish to inform you that it is no longer illegal for an underage wizard to perform magic outside of school. We encourage you to practice charms and skills to defend yourself, though we expect you to completely abide by the laws enforced on all magic users. Thank you and enjoy the remainder of your summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Minerva McGonagall __

"Wow," said Hermione. Harry continued to look through his envelope and pulled out another letter with a badge attached to it.

"I've been made a prefect," Harry said in astonishment. Hermione and Ron looked like they were about to burst laughing. 

"Me too," said Hermione, smiling broadly.

"It's fine for you," Ron told her, "We all knew you would be one." 

Hermione glared at Ron who was now laughing at the fact that Harry had become a prefect. She grabbed his envelope and pulled out an identical letter. Ron went wide-eyed and groaned. Everyone started to laugh at Ron, except for Mrs. Weasley who was telling him how proud she was. 

They were sitting in the living room and Hermione was reading a book on Advanced Transfiguration. The rest of them were sitting there listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network. Ron wasn't paying attention and Harry motioned to Ginny. He pulled out his wand and muttered something causing Ron's hair to turn blue with pink highlights and He and Ginny began to snicker.

"What?" said Ron, bewildered. Hermione sat up from her book and burst out laughing. "What is it?!?", Ron shouted at them.

Finally Hermione lifted her wand and said, "Miralis." 

A mirror appeared in front of Ron and he gasped in horror before yelling, "Harry, I am so going to kill you." Harry couldn't stop laughing. He ducked behind the couch to avoid Ron's spell and watched the couch turn bright orange. Ron shot another spell and Harry had sprouted a horn in the middle of his head. They all fell to the ground laughing. Ron changed the couch back. Ginny came over to Harry and muttered something tapping his head with her wand. His hair returned to normal. 

"Thanks Gin," said Harry gratefully, rubbing the spot on his head where the horn had been.

"No problem," she told him.

"Hello can someone fix this NOW," said Ron, "or at least give me the damn countercurse?" 

"Tsk tsk," said Ginny teasingly, "You wouldn't want Mum to hear you talking like that."

"I don't know maybe we should leave it like that for awhile," said Harry, grinning, until he saw the way Ron was glaring at him. "Fine," said Harry, performing the counter-charm Ginny had used. Ron's hair returned to normal and Harry had a new idea, "Watch out Ron, you have a spider on you shoulder." Ron jumped and spun around causing them to burst into laughter once more. Ron simply glared at them as he sat down on the couch. 


	4. Discoveries

Chapter 4: Discoveries…

~*~

"A true friend is one who knows how to knock some sense into you."

[AmethystStar]

~*~

Harry waited until Ron had fallen asleep before creeping out of bed. He wasn't going to be getting sleep anyway. He never did. He slipped on a jacket over his pajamas, having some difficulty with the sling, before sneaking down the stairs and outside to the lake. As he'd expected, Ginny was already there, leaning against the large tree.

"Hi," he said shyly to her. 

"Hi Harry," she said, just as shy. She looked up at him and then back at the ground. "Thanks for 'saving' me"

"No Problem," said Harry. "Are you chilly?" he asked.

"Just a little," replied Ginny. 

"You can use my jacket, Not the best, just one of Dudley's old cast-offs," said Harry, "but it should be warm enough."

"Ok," said Ginny. Harry leaned over to pick up a jacket he had laid on the ground when he. As he leaned over one large sleeve of the thin tee shirt slipped over his shoulder revealing the multi-colored bruises and deep gashes. He sat up to hand her the jacket but to his surprise she didn't take it. She simply looked at him in shock as the sleeve slid even farther, "What's that on your back Harry?" 

"What?" said a shocked Harry. He pulled the shirt back into place quickly. 

"Harry who did that to you?" Ginny asked. She felt herself fill with anger. Who would do something like that. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny," said Harry in an awkward voice, obviously lying. 

"Harry Potter, Do not lie to me I know what I just saw. You need to tell me right now who did this to you," said Ginny sternly. She kept running it through her mind, and then it clicked- his uncle, All the obvious signs. Immediately she hated herself. She should have seen especially after-

"Fine. I'll tell you, but honestly it isn't going to help anything," said Harry after a long pause. 

"Your uncle," Ginny blurted out in shock before he could say anything else. 

Harry looked away from her, his head leaning down. He cursed himself mentally. All these years he had worked to hide this part of his life. For once he just wanted to be normal. Now his secret was out and judging by the way Ginny was acting he knew she wouldn't just let it drop. He flinched as he felt a hand on his cheek, jolting him out of his memories. 

"Harry, it's just me," she said in a gentle voice, " are you ok."

"Yeah," he muttered looking away again. He tried to shut out his emotions, something he was good at. Only it wasn't working now, he wasn't prepared for this. He was afraid that if he said more his voice would betray him. How could he explain it all to her when he couldn't understand himself. He doubted she would be able to understand the way he felt, the way he deserved it. 

Ginny caught onto him immediately. It was so much like before. 

"It's not your fault," she spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. He looked up at her, bewildered.

_'What is she a mind reader,' he thought, 'I cant be that obvious.'_

Ginny took a deep breath and began. 

"Harry, When I was 10 years old I had a best friend…" 


	5. Angels Watching Over Me

Chapter 5: Angels Watching Over Me

A/N: I think I'm finally getting back on track with this story. My computer is being really mean to me and it took me more than an hour to get this straight because it kept crashing. I was going to thank all my reviewers here but I'm afraid to go online right now and have it die again before I can finish. So thanks a bunch to all of you anyway.

Disclaimer: If I had come up with the brilliant idea for Harry Potter then I would probably be able to afford a better computer. I'm not worth suing so don't bother.

~*~

Ginny took a deep breath and began. 

"Harry, When I was 10 years old I had a best friend…"

~*~

"Her name was Alexia. Everything was fine up until the summer before I started at Hogwarts. That was when I started to notice that she always seem to have some kind of bruise. And I noticed that she always seemed to come to my house but I'd never been to hers since her mum died 2 years before. That was when the bruises started. He changed completely. He just took out everything on her." Ginny took another breath and continued, "I asked her about it and she finally admitted that her Dad had been pushing her around a lot. She made me swear not to tell but I couldn't do that for long. Things started to get worse and I tried to make her get help. She was still convinced that it was her fault and that her Dad just had a bit of a temper." Harry was listening quietly, almost in a daze. "I finally made her tell my Mum and we contacted the social services." Ginny realized her eyes were watering but continued, "They had to relocate her with a foster home and put tons of hiding and protection charms on her. I wasn't allowed to send any letters because of the risk that her Dad would find her. She has sent a couple through W.S.S. over the years though, telling me how happy she is now. They took back my replies to her but we weren't able to write often." Ginny wiped away a tear. She hadn't realized how much she missed Alex until now.

"Harry, you need to get help. No matter what you want to believe things just keep getting worse. If Alex had waited any longer she'd probably be dead by now."

"It's just that well, no matter what I want to think," he struggled with the words, "It's like it's engrained in my mind. It's just been like this ever since I can remember- but it really hasn't been that bad. Nothing I can't live through."

"Harry you don't deserve any of it. The only thing you deserve is to get out of that house."

"Ginny I know you want to help but you can't tell anyone. It would cause too much trouble. Dumbledore's already got enough on his hands. It's really not worth it."

  
"You've got to stop saying things like that," she told him, "You can't keep thinking you're not worth anything." 

Harry just sighed and gave in. It was obvious he'd never change her mind. What would the people at Hogwarts think? He couldn't decide what would be worse, the nasty remarks from the Slytherins or the pity from everyone else.

"Fine," he muttered, leaning back and looking away. 

"Just think about it," said Ginny, "At least you'll never have to go back there again." Harry smiled slightly. At least something good was coming out of this. They spread out the large jacket as a blanket and laid down on it looking up at the sky. Without noticing, Ginny started humming a familiar tune. Harry found himself lulled to sleep by some sense of comfort. She sang it softly to herself before falling asleep as well.

~*~

__

All night, all day,  
Angels watching over me, my Lord.  
All night, all day,  
Angels watching over me.  
  
Sun is a-setting in the West;  
Angels watching over me, my Lord.  
Sleep my child, take your rest;  
Angels watching over me.  
  
All night, all day,   
Angels watching over me, my Lord.  
All night, all day,  
Angels watching over me. 

  
~*~

A/N: I think I'm finally getting back on track with this story. My computer is being really mean to me and it took me more than an hour to get this straight because it kept crashing. I was going to thank all my reviewers here but I'm afraid to go online right now and have it die again before I can finish. So thanks a bunch to all of you anyway.

Also, I found the lyrics to this lullaby on a geocities site somewhere and the author wasn't listed but I don't own that either. 

**NOW THAT YOU'VE READ IT LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. And it all falls apart

Chapter 6: More Discoveries…

A/N: Ok I finally got this typed up and I apologize for any mistakes, typos, or lack of quality that you may find in this chapter. I hope it's ok but my spell check is dead and my computer is not cooperating. This is the second time I've had to type this chapter because the floppy disk I saved it on broke. *sigh* That's enough rambling from me. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Obviously enough, I'm not JK and I am not responsible for coming up with the Harry Potter books. I wish I was but I'm not. Ok, enough of that. On with the story.

~*~

__

"I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart."(-LP)  
~*~   
  


Ron awoke at 2 in them morning only to find the bed next to him empty. He sighed and shook his head before putting on a jacket and heading out to the lake. There he found Harry and Ginny sleeping peacefully on top of a large worn jacket. He shook Ginny awake quietly and she rolled over sleepily.

"What time is it?" she murmured sluggishly. 

"Two in the morning," Ron told her and her eyes snapped wide open.

"I didn't realize," said Ginny, "Mum hasn't noticed has she."

"No your just lucky I found you," said Ron, "Mum would've killed you."

"I know," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" asked Ron.

"No," said Ginny, remembering their conversation earlier, "Let him sleep, He needs it." 

"Ok," Ron agreed, looking at the dark circles that lined Harry's eyes. Then he noticed another bruise , this one peeking out from underneath the jet-black hair. Harry could sleep for now but when he woke up they were definitely going to have a little talk. He was brought back to reality by footsteps crunching on the ground. Hermione soon appeared and sat down next to him and Ginny. 

"Hi," she said, "What are you all doing out here."

Ron glanced up from his friend's head, "Hey Hermione." Hermione looked down wondering what Ron had been staring at and soon noticed the bruise. 

"What's that from," she asked curiously and pointed at the bruise that had once been covered by hair.

"I'm not sure," said Ron, "but as soon as he wakes up he's going to explain all of them."

"All of them?" Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Ginny who had been silent all this time finally spoke up.

"I know where they're from."

"What," Hermione and Ron asked, "How do you know."

"Look you guys," said Ginny, "He can explain when he wakes up ok."

"Why can't you just tell us?" said Ron, slightly agitated.

"Because Harry would probably rather tell you himself," said Ginny firmly, "You can wait." 

Before Ron could argue any farther they were disturbed by a small cry. They all looked over at Harry who was twitching in his sleep and had begun to murmur. 

"No not Cedric… Kill me instead. My fault… No. Stop. Please," they heard him muttering.

Ron grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to shake him awake.

"Harry, wake up," he said while continuing to shake his friend's shoulders, "It's me mate."

Harry was pulled out of the nightmare when he felt someone shaking him. Ron was startled when Harry sat up and quickly jerked away, shaking and lying on the ground. His hands were balled tightly and his eyes clenched shut. 

Harry waited for the pain to come as he lay there. Then he realized where he was when he heard Ginny's voice.

"Harry are you ok," she spoke, her voice filled with concern. 

"Sorry," he said sitting up and brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Reflex."

Then he looked up and saw Ron and Hermione. He groaned inwardly. 

"Harry what was all that," asked Hermione, her voice was choked with fear and worry.

"Nothing," Harry said calmly.

"Nothing?" said Ron, "How the hell do you call that nothing; I don't exactly consider that a normal reflex."

"You'd better just tell them," said Ginny.

"Tell us what," asked Hermione.

"Why don't we just start with where all those marks on your back came from," said Ron, looking Harry directly in the eye.

"What marks," Hermione questioned.

Harry looked away and didn't answer for a minute. How could he have been so damn stupid. For almost 14 years he'd managed to keep everything a secret. No one had notice before. He'd been so preoccupied thinking about the tournament and Voldemort that he hadn't been careful enough. It was all out now though and he wished they'd just forget it. Finally he spoke. He figured he should say something. 

"It's nothing really," he repeated, "You don't need to worry." Ron was about to start again but Hermione spoke first.

"Harry, take off your shirt."

"Wha-, no" he exclaimed. He looked at Ginny pleadingly, but she just shook her head. Finally he pulled off the large shirt causing Ron and Hermione to gasp. 

"Who did this?" Hermione finally asked.

"My uncle," Harry mumbled as he slipped the shirt back on.

"God Harry," Hermione said, shocked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not that big a deal," Harry shrugged, "I can live with it." 

"Would you stop saying that!" said Ron, who had finally regained his ability to speak, "You keep acting like you're not worth anything."

"Harry how long has this been going on," asked Hermione. She looked like she was about to cry. 

"Ever since I can remember," Harry answered warily, "Look you guys, I know you're probably ready to kill me. It's just, When I came to Hogwarts I wanted to be normal. My childhood was hell ok. I just wanted to get away from it and Hogwarts was my chance to forget. I'll admit right now that I had no intention of ever telling you. The only reason you know now is because I wasn't careful enough to keep it hidden. So now it's 14 years down the drain and everyone knows."

"Harry the only person I'm ready to kill right now is your bloody bastard of an uncle," said Ron.

"Can we talk about this later," asked Harry, "I promise I'll tell you then ok, but right now I just want to forget it."

"Ok," said Hermione, "But we have to tell the W-" 

"I know. Ginny's already made that clear," said Harry cutting her off, "I'll tell them tomorrow."

Ginny leaned against his shoulder, "Thank you."

Hermione saw Ginny lean against Harry and motioned discreetly for Ron to follow her inside. They told Harry and Ginny they'd see them in the morning and walked inside. Ginny and Harry soon followed their example and went to their respective beds.

A/N: Ok well that's done. Now please leave a review. Ok I want to thank all the reviewers so far…

SparkleRain: Thanks again for all the help you've given me!

Shanm: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

Melissa: I appreciate the support. Thanks a bunch. J 

Emily: Glad you liked it!

Kelly: Thanks for the praise.J I'm trying to write as fast as I can but my computer isn't very nice. I might end up going to the library to write by the time this story is done. To answer you're question, they don't know yet but they will soon.

______: Well anonymous reviewer, I'm glad you liked it too. 

LavenderAngel: I'm glad you like. Yes I am a big H/G fan. I just think it's the perfect match.

Bucky: Thanks! I had some trouble writing that scene because I couldn't decide on Ron's reaction. I'm glad you liked it.

Hermione HP: Glad you liked it. As you can see my chapters are getting a bit longer. Sorry about the first one.

TigerLily: I just love good reviews.J Thanks. 

Lei Dumbledore: Thanks. I was worried about getting that chapter right but I think it came out ok… I hope…

Laura: Thanks! Yay! another good review. J 

*~*


	7. Coming Clean

The next day went by uneventfully. They were still unable to play Quidditch of course because of Harry's arm. Instead they sat around watching a muggle TV that Mr.Weasley had brought home. They had dinner, which was delicious and Mrs.Weasley began to clear the table. Everyone began to leave the room. Ginny caught Harry before he could leave and dragged him back into the kitchen closing the door.  
"Harry," said Ginny, "Isn't there something you want to tell Mum and Dad."   
  
"ummm.," sputtered Harry," err.."   
"Go on Harry," said Mr.Weasley.   
"Yes Dear," said Mrs.Weasley, "Tell us."  
  
"Fine," said Ginny, "I'll tell them. What Harry is trying to tell you is that his Uncle has been pushing him around a lot lately." Harry just looked down at the floor not knowing what to say.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mrs.Weasley, slightly confused and most definitely worried.   
"Just show them Harry," said Ginny, Helping him get his sleeve over the sling and pulled off his shirt.  
"Oh My God," gasped Mrs.Weasley looking at all the marks and bruises. She guided him to a chair and ordered him to sit down. She put her hand to one of the bruises. "Arthur hand me my wand." Mr.Weasley quickly obeyed handing the wand to his wife.   
  
"Amelioralisim," muttered Mrs.Weasley and Harry felt all the pain fade instantly.  
  
"I'll go contact Dumbledore," said Mr.Weasley quickly as he roused Hedwig from her perch next to Errol. He quickly scribbled a note to Dumbledore and sent her off. Within a few minutes Dumbledore had appeared in the Weasley kitchen through flew powder.   
  
"Oh my," said Dumbledore when he saw Harry. "Arthur, I need you to send an owls to Arabella and Sirius. Tell them both to come here as soon as they can." Mr.Weasley quickly sent off the letters.  
"Harry, Ginny. You two can go wait in the living room until they arrive," said Dumbledore. Harry put back on his shirt and walked into the living room.where he and Ginny sat silently for a few minutes. When Harry had heard the name Arabella Figg it had clicked that she was the same woman who had been his baby-sitter for years. Thoughts of this were quickly replaced when he had heard Sirius's name though.   
"Oh no," Harry thought, "Sirius is going to kill me for not telling him." They continued to sit there until they heard noise in the kitchen signaling the arrival of Sirius and Mrs. Figg. Ginny and Harry went into the kitchen.   
  
"Where's Harry and What's wrong?" asked Sirius, looking around frantically.   
  
"I'm right here," said Harry. "What happened to your arm?" asked Sirius. "My fault actually," said Ginny, "I fell off my broom and Harry caught me."  
  
"Well, I can see why they say you're the best seeker Hogwart's has seen," replied Sirius with a grin, "but now what is the problem?" asked Sirius. "I know this isn't just a social call."  
"Unfortunately not." replied Dumbledore, drawing everyone's attention, "In case your wondering," said Dumbledore, looking at Harry and Ginny, "This is Arabella Figg. She is one of our Best Aurors who has been in charge of the wards around the Dursley home. She is also one of the best wizarding lawyers and I intend on putting her in charge of Harry's case."   
  
"Hello Harry," said Mrs.Figg smiling, "You remember me don't you?"   
Harry nodded blankly. To think, old Mrs. Figg with her cats and cabbage smelling house.   
  
Sirius turned to Dumbledore and asked once more, "Could someone please explain why we are here?"  
"Yes, I would like to know," said Mrs.Figg.  
  
"Arabella, You are here because I want to put you in charge of the case against Harry's uncle and Sirius you are naturally here being his Guardian," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Case against his uncle?" asked Sirius. "Yes, a child abuse case," replied Dumbledore slowly, grimly anticipating Sirius' reaction.   
  
"WHAT?!?," roared Sirius, fuming now, "That son of a - "   
"Calm down Sirius," said Dumbledore. Then he sighed. "Harry could you remove your shirt again and show them what your Uncle has done."  
  
At this point Hermione and Ron had entered the room already and had realized what had taken place. Harry reluctantly took off his shirt. Sirius immediately broke into a new round of expletives before collapsing into a chair and dropping his head into his arms.  
  
Arabella however immediately began asking him questions and received muttered answers.   
  
"How long has this been going on?"   
  
"Ever since I can remember"   
  
"How often"   
  
"Every few weeks until this summer."   
  
"How often recently?"   
  
"Every few days. Whenever something sets him off, especially when he's been drinking."   
  
"Has there been any medical treatment?" Arabella asked them.   
  
"Just a few pain-numbing charms," informed Ginny.   
Mrs.Figg summoned a camera and took Harry begrudgingly let her take pictures of many of the injuries he'd recieved.  
  
"Now that we have evidence of the damage we can begin healing charms," said Arabella, "We should call Poppy for that."  
  
"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley, disappearing to the fire place. Madame Pomfrey was quickly summoned and had soon taken Harry into another room and performed a round of healing charms.   
  
"There are going to be a few scars dear," she said, "but they will probably fade away eventually." She quickly marked some things off in the medical folder she'd brought with her and returned to the kitchen. Sirius soon appeared in the living room for the encounter Harry dreaded.  
  
"Soo.. Um what's up?" asked Harry nervously, knowing full well that he was in big trouble by the look on Sirius's face.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER," said Sirius, "You had better have a VERY good explanation for not telling me this."   
Harry flinched and looked at the floor.  
  
"It's just I guess I was sort of used to dealing with it before I even met you and It seemed sort of like my fault anyway."   
  
"Harry, How could it ever be your fault," said Sirius, even more angry now.   
  
" I was a burden," he whispered, "I didn't want to be one to you too."  
Sirius just pulled Harry into a hug.   
"I could never feel that way towards you. Harry, I love you. Not because you're the boy who lived or because you're James' son. I love you because you're you."  
  
Harry almost broke down in tears again before returning the hug. He'd never once been told those words, at least not since his parents had died. He finally managed the words.  
  
"Sirius, I-I love you too."  
  
Before they went into the kitchen Sirius put his hands firmly on Harry's shoulders and told him, "I'll let you slide this time, but if you ever neglect to tell me something like this again you will be in trouble. Understood?."   
  
Harry nodded in response and Sirius put his arm around his shoulder as they walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore as they returned, "We will hold the trial on August 1rst. Also, we should be able to make arrangements for Sirius to come here for you're birthday the day before.That way you can celebrate it beforehand."  
  
Harry and Sirius both smiled at the second part. Everyone said goodbye and then they all dissapeared by floo powder. Harry said goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before trudging up the stairs to Ron's room. 


	8. Snacks and Surprises

                    Chapter 8: Snacks & Surprises

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?

 When Harry finally walked into Ron's room he was surprised to see three people sitting on the floor with a few bowls of snacks and a pitcher of some sort of punch.

 "We thought you could use a bit of cheering up," said Hermione as she passed him a bowl of popcorn, "I thought I could try out some of the new charms I've been studying.It does taste alright doesn't it?"

 The buttery popcorn melted in his mouth.

"Don't worry, Hermione. It's perfect" he replied, which earned him a big grin. 

 Soon the food was being passed around and they were all chattering happily. Not really about anything important, but Harry supposed that was the beauty of it. Everyone needed a breather sometimes. At least he did right now. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so carefree. There definitely hadn't been any relaxation for him in over a year. Especially with the tournament. He shook himself physically to rid the thoughts. Now was not the time to think about the tournament or anything related to it- namely Cedric. Luckily no one noticed the abnormal movement. They continued, discussing Quidditch prospects. Ron was still adamant that the Chudley Cannons had a chance. Ginny merely snorted whenever he mentioned this.

 "Ron, you know the Winthrop Ravens have beaten them everytime, along with every other team they've faced."

 "Have not! They beat Sycamore last week!"

 "Only because the other team was playing with almost all substitutes! And without a keeper for half the game! They had chasers trying to score and defend the goal! Winthrop is set for the cup this year!"

 Harry sat grinning and enjoyed the playful argument. It seemed to be some ancient sibling rivalry between them. Somehow the topic had led to childhood stories and Ginny's strange habit of stealing her brother's clothing. 

 Eventually however, Hermione managed to drag the topic back to school. 

 "Who do you think we'll be having for DA?" she asked curiously.

 "I'm not sure," Ron managed to say through a mouthful of food, "Dad said it'd be a good surprise though."

 Then he noticed the twinkling in Ginny's eyes.

 "You know don't you!" he said accusingly, "Of course we should have known Dad would tell you."

 "It's one of the few advantages of being the only daughter," she replied mischievously, with a grin to rival that of the Cheshire Cat.

 "Who is it?" asked Harry, puzzled at who they knew who might be teaching, certainly not Professor Lupin. He'd already been driven from the school once.

 "Yes, Ginny," said Hermione, "Who has Dumbledore chosen?"

 Ginny  continued to grin but remained silent.

 "Come on now Ginny," Ron threatened, "If you don't tell me soon  I'll have to tickle you." Then he lunged at her. 

 "No," squealed Ginny, "Stop, Stop I'll tell you okay."

 Ron backed off and allowed her to catch her breath for a minute before prompting her again.

  "Well Ron," said Ginny, "You know as well as I do that back when Voldemort was high in power Mum was a top strategist in the aurors' division..."


	9. Bickering and Dishes

Chapter 9:

Harry choked, "Y-Your mum was an auror?"

Ron sat there without speaking; mouth agape, for what seemed like an eternity and then...

"Gin, you can't be serious? I mean Mum wouldn't -would she?"

"Honestly Ron," said Ginny with amusement, "Can't you at least shoot for full sentences? Yes, Mum is teaching. Dumbledore asked her to do it until they could find a suitable replacement."

"I can't believe it," said Ron, "I really can't believe it. This could possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to me at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean," asked Harry curiously.

"Just imagine," said Ron, "Mum will be on the teaching staff, which means she will spend all her free time talking to other teachers, which means that she'll hear about anything I do and then she won't even have to bother with a howler because she'll already be there."

"Ron," said Ginny, "Are you actually planning on getting into trouble now? Mum isn't going to be everywhere."

"She'll still hear about it!" he replied shortly.

"Well the solutions pretty easy if you ask me," said Harry.

"What?" the two Weasleys asked in unison causing Harry to grin.

"Just don't get caught."

"Why are you planning on getting into trouble beforehand anyway?" asked Hermione, "Really, We've got owls this year and revision is going to take up too much time for you to get into trouble."

"Revision?" asked Ron dumbly.

"Obviously," said Hermione, "This is important. I've already drawn us up study time tables."

"Timetables?" both boys exclaimed in horror.

"Oh relax," said Hermione, "There's free time scheduled too when you can have fun."

"Fun?" said Ron exasperatedly, "Hermione, you can't schedule fun!"

Harry could sense the fight that was about to begin and decided not to stay to watch this one. He was beginning to think Ron and Hermione actually liked fighting with each other...

"Ginny," asked Harry, "Will you help me carry these bowls down to the kitchen?"

"Sure," replied Ginny who had quickly caught onto the plan.

They left Ron and Hermione in the room to bicker and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Harry loaded the dishes into the sink and began to wash them. Ginny grabbed a towel and dried the dishes as he handed them to her.

"Really," she said, "You would have thought they'd have gotten over this whole flirting stage and admitted that they like each other. Every time I'd get a letter from Hermione there'd be a paragraph complaining about Ron and her at the house I'd have to deal with him moping around for a week before apologizing for whatever he'd done."

"You think you've got it bad," Harry snorted, "I think I would have died if I got another letter about 'Vicky' from Ron. I think he's gotten borderline obsessive over that issue. 'You don't think she'll really go see him do you?' and 'What's so great about him anyway?' and...well you get the point."

Ginny laughed, "You'd think they were married already."

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?" said Harry.

"By Christmas tops," she said, "Ron's not going to pass up the chance to invite her this year."

"What do you mean," asked Harry, bewildered by her statement.

"Don't you boys ever read the entire school letter?" said Ginny, "Hogwarts is having a Christmas Ball this year."

Harry looked as if he had died for a minute.

"No, They can't have!" he exclaimed, "It's not fair!"

"What do you mean?" asked a now amused Ginny.

"Well we have to bring dates don't we?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny, "But I hardly imagine that'll be a problem for you."

"Ginny," he said worriedly, "I _can't bring a date."_

"Don't be such a prat," she replied, "You had at least twenty girls throwing themselves at you last year."

"Ginny, I can't date anyone."

"That makes absolutely no sense. I'm sure there's someone who'll go with you. If you're that desparate you can take me but really you'll have no problem finding someone."

"Voldemort is back. I can't take anyone, especially you. Right now I'm number one on his hit list. Anyone who got that close to me would be in too much danger. I don't want someone I care about getting hurt. Besides I don't think I can handle another ball after last year."

"If it matters that much to you," said Ginny, "You don't have to go, but the whole idea of you not letting anyone close to you so that they aren't in danger is still silly."

"I can't let anyone else die because of me," he told her.

"No one has died because of you," Ginny said pointedly, "They died because of Voldemort."

Harry remained silent.

"Look you don't have to go to this ball if you don't want to," said Ginny, "but I'm not letting you sit in the common room alone. We're both going to stay there and I'm going to kick your arse at chess."

"Ginny you don't have to do that," said Harry, "You and Hermione have obviously planned for the ball in advance. I don't want you to miss out on it."

"You and you're damn nobility complex," said Ginny.

"My what?" he said, thoroughly confused.

"You won't let anyone help you and you take the blame for everything. You can't even see that people want to do things for you, that they care about you. You're always so damn self-sacrificing about everything," she replied, "Besides, I owe this to you."

"What do you mean you 'owe this' to me" he inquired, "I haven't done anything for you."

"You call saving my life nothing?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no but-" he was quickly cut off.

"But nothing," she told him, "If you hadn't found me I'd be dead. And you saved me even after I tried to kill you and petrified Hermione."

"But that wasn't your fault. You had no idea about the diary. It's a wonder you didn't kill me. Dumbledore even said that it took and incredibly strong person to resist that kind of magic for so long. You can't just blame yourself for something you didn't even know about at first. It doesn't make sense to keep blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's fault."

"And you didn't know about the portkey," said Ginny, "Do you finally see where we're all coming from now? When we tell you not to blame yourself? We aren't just saying it to be nice."

"I-I.."

"Yes?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It took me years to get over the diary incident and admit that I was wrong."

"Yeah," he said, still slightly unsure of himself, "Do you think we should go upstairs now? They're bound to come looking for us any minute, If they've even realized that we left yet."

"Yeah," she said, standing to go upstairs.

They reached the door and he whispered one word before he opened it.

"You're welcome," she replied, giving him a quick hug, "Any time."

Harry turned the knob and he and Ginny both gasped at what they saw...


	10. Behind the Door

Chapter 10: Behind the Door

~*~

Sometimes in a relationship you find yourself fighting just for the chance to make up.

[AmethystStar]

~*~

 Harry turned the doorknob and he and Ginny both gasped. What they saw was definitely not expected and Harry decided not something he wanted to stay and watch. He thought he might be scarred for life. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the edge of the bed-

 and they were kissing. 

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered to himself. Ginny had a different expression on her face though and he thought she might start laughing any second. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door quickly.

"What are you doing," she asked between laughs as they stood out in the hall.

"Ginny, as much as I care about my friends and as happy as I am for them," he told her, "I do not want to watch that. I think I might be scarred for life."

"So what should we do," she asked.

"We're going to make more noise going up the stairs and open the door more loudly this time," he told her.

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

 So they stomped up the stairs and threw open the door loudly then shut it behind them. Still no response.

"Ron," said Harry, "Ron.."

Still no response and his two friends remained absorbed in each other.

"Let me try," whispered Ginny.

"Okay," he snorted, "If you can think of away to get their attention."

"Ron," she said loudly, "Harry and I were just going for a bit of a snog in the kitchens. We'll see you later, whenever you two are done."

 Harry had never seen Ron so shocked. Truly, He didn't know his friend was capable of jumping that high. Both of his friends' faces were the reddest he'd ever seen them.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said weakly, still flaming red.

"Hello to you too," replied Harry, "So how did this all happen? Ginny and I were betting on Christmas."

"So you're not mad?" asked Ron nervously.

"Hell no! We've all been waiting for this. I think Seamus was running a pool in Gryffindor tower on how long it would take."

"You knew?" said Hermione sounding clueless for the first time since he'd known her, "But how?"

"You two have been acting like one of those bickering married couples since day one," said Ginny, "It was only a matter of time."

"Especially after Ron's reaction to you going to the ball with Krum," added Harry.

 He flinched and ducked a swing from Ron, trying to repress any flashbacks. 

"Sorry bout that mate," Ron replied sheepishly, "I forgot."

"It's no problem," Harry replied with a shrug, regaining his composure. He really needed to learn to control that...

 "So," said Hermione, clearly trying to change the subject, "Are we still on for Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Yeah," replied Ginny, "We're going to leave around ten and spend the day there. There are supposed to be some new shops opening too that I want to check out."

"Is your Dad sure it'll be safe," asked Harry, already concerned for his friends' welfare.

"Don't worry Dad's making up emergency portkeys just in case," said Ron.

 Harry didn't know whether to feel comforted or distressed. Portkeys definitely weren't his favorite way of travel. Still, if it made things safer it was worth it.

"Okay," he said, "Sounds good."

 "Yeah," grinned Ron, "I think Mum told him to make yours green, you know, to bring out the color of your eyes."

"Ron," scolded Hermione, backhanding his head lightly.

"Sorry Hermi," he replied trying to look angelic.

"Hermi?" Harry whispered to Ginny with an eyebrow raised, "Now I know they've both lost it. Was Hermione actually enjoying the teasing. Probably, he thought. Honestly, girls could really be confusing. He was willing to bet she wouldn't have let Ron get away with that before tonight. Soon they had all lain down on the conjured sleeping bags and were fast asleep.


	11. A Happy Birthday

Chapter 11: A Happy Birthday

The days dwindled by and most of Harry's days were filled with Quidditch in the Orchard (even before the sling was removed) and playing chess against one of his friends. Much of the time was spent lying around in the living room as Hermione had commandeered one day for homework and forced them to finish it all then. 

 And of course there were quite a few meetings out at the lake with Ginny who seemed to have been inducted into the trio. Harry found he could talk to her about many things he'd never share with Ron and Hermione. He found this slightly puzzling but decided to ignore it and enjoy the new friendship.

 Soon it was July 31st and everyone was up early, rushing around very quietly to avoid waking Harry. They had plenty of time considering that Fred and George had slipped him one of their newest creations shortly after dinner the night before, a small toffee they'd come up with to induce sleepiness. 

The cake was baked and decorated by Molly that morning. Everyone was thrilled to be giving Harry his first birthday party since he had been a year old. Harry walked into the kitchen to hear a roar of,

"SURPRISE!"

Harry didn't know what to think as they came out carrying a cake lit with candles, that read _Happy Birthday Harry_. Harry was very surprised by all this. He blew out the candles making a wish as he'd observed Dudley doing at his many birthday parties. Everyone helped themselves to a piece of cake. Harry was overjoyed to be surrounded by all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Sirius. 

 They finished eating their cake and suggested that Harry should open his gifts. Harry received tons of samples of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' from Fred and George and Ron had given him a book on famous Quidditch players. Hermione got him refills for his broom-care kit. 

Sirius handed him a worn brown package, telling him to keep it a secret. Harry opened it partially to reveal a tattered copy of Learning to Be an Animagus. The margins appeared to be full of notes by the marauders.

"Thought you might find it useful," said Sirius, winking at Harry. 

 After opening the rest of his gifts, Harry spent the rest of the day flying around in the orchard. Sirius joined them for awhile but had to leave shortly. Later that night Harry walked out to the orchard. No one but Harry had noticed that Ginny's gift had been the only one missing. As he had predicted, Ginny was sitting out by the lake. 

"Here," she said, handing him a package. He opened it up to see a large album.

 "I hope you like it," said Ginny shyly. She'd spent many days digging in the attic and had even ventured into the ministry files one day when her father had allowed her to tag along at work. 

 Harry sat down and began to look at the pictures in the first large album. There had been two in the box. There were pages upon pages of pictures. There were pictures documenting his parents' lives along with many certificates and a few tattered letters.  

"Ginny," he said, practically speechless, "I- Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she replied, "Do you really like it?"

"Of course!" Harry was amazed at all the work she seemed to have put into this. There were so many things in here, insight into his parents' lives. He flipped pages looking wistfully at some of the photos.

Harry gave a sort of gasp and Ginny new he'd found that bare-bottom picture amongst them. To think Hagrid had been able to track that one down for her... He'd even given her a list of people she should owl for photos.

"Awww," said Ginny playfully snatching the picture. 

"Hey," said Harry jumping up, "give that back." 

"Gotta catch me first," taunted Ginny, dancing out of his reach. Finally, he grabbed for it and they fell to the ground, collapsing into giggles. Harry put the photo in the album and they sat there for awhile. 

 Ginny noticed that Harry seemed distant. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, with a look of concern. 

"Nothing, It's just that I keep thinking about the trial tomorrow," replied Harry. 

"Don't Worry Harry," said Ginny, "You'll win for sure. They have plenty of evidence. You wont have to go back there- ever." 

"I'm just wondering where they'll send me," said Harry. 

"Don't worry," replied Ginny, "I'm sure Dumbledore will take care of it." 

"I guess," answered Harry. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing to a tattered book by her. 

"Oh," she replied, "Poetry. I have Dad bring me home some of the muggle ones from work that they have lying around. This one is all by Emily Dickinson. She's one of my favorites." 

"Cool," said Harry, "She's pretty good." 

"You read poetry?" Ginny said eyeing Harry.

"Yeah, the books were the only things left untouched in Dudley's old room when I moved into it. It gave me something to do," Harry replied sheepishly. 

"I think it's great," she smiled, "If only Ron were capable of reading.."

 He smiled and picked up the other album that had been in the box and flipped it open.

"It's empty," he said dumbly.

"Not completely," replied Ginny, "Ron and Hermione helped with this part. Flip to the first page."

_To Harry:_

_A book for you to keep all the memories from your life. _

_We hope it's full of happy ones-_

_And we'll be there for all of them._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Hermione, Ron, & Ginny _

"Thanks," he said, at loss for speech once again.

"We mean it," said Ginny, "You're important to us Harry."

 They soon grew tired and headed up to their appointed beds. As Harry lay in bed one phrase repeated in his mind, like a mantra, "You're important to us."

 He had people who cared about him and as far as he cared, nothing else mattered right now. Thoughts of the trial pushed away, he drifted off into a long awaited dreamless sleep.


	12. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 12- Trials & Tribulations

_**note I know very little about the legal system but hey I figure we can pretend the wizarding court system is slightly different, eh?_

 Harry had to have picked the best night for a dreamless sleep because come six in the morning everyone in the household was being shaken from bed and ushered down to the kitchen for a large breakfast. While all the food looked marvelous Harry found he could barely touch his and spent most of the meal poking food around while his friends shot him reassuring glances.

 At 7:30 two ministry cars arrived to escort them to the wizarding court house. Harry piled into one with his three friends and they were off. Despite many attempts at happy chatter the ride was a silent one. When they reached the state buildings of the wizarding parliament Harry was impressed to say the least. All the buildings were gold domed and with elaborately carved pillars, some which appeared to be gem encrusted. 

 They were ushered out of the car and into what Mr. Weasley told them was one of the main court buildings. The entrance hall of the building was all marble and velvet ropes divided it in half to cut off the other hallways. Mr. Weasley led them up to what appeared to be a podium. He rang a small bell on the desk like surface and soon a little old man came running out.  He climbed onto a stool and adjusted his spectacles before looking at Mr. Weasley. 

 "Which trial are you here for?" asking the old man flipping through a large book with thick pages.

 "Potter vs. Dursley," replied Mr. Weasley, "but the trial isn't until noon. We've been told to meet Arabella Figg in room B112."

 "Right this way," replied the old man. He stepped down and lead them to another corridor, re-clipping the rope behind him. 

 When they reached the room they were greeted by Arabella Figg, who then escorted only Harry to an adjoining chamber while leaving Hermione and the Weasleys in the main room. She motioned for him to sit down and placed a large silver bowl on the table.

 "You remember that I told you we'd be using pensive evidence" questioned Arabella. Harry nodded; the owl had come the week prior. "Okay," she replied, "Now there's not much to it. All you have to do is concentrate on a memory while placing your wand next to your temple and imagine it being copied and drained out. Now I have a list here and I need you to find that memory and try to put it into the pensive. I know it might be hard but we need it for the trial."

 Harry nodded. "What first?"

"I need you to think of the earliest time you can remember your Uncle beating you and try to put that in."

"Okay," replied Harry, though slightly reluctant. He took a deep breath and followed her instructions. It was an easy enough memory to find, the first time he'd really been aware that his family hated him, it had been Dudley's fifth birthday. He blinked back tears as he deposited a silvery strand into the bowl. More memories followed as she asked him more questions and a little more than an hour later the bowl was almost full, and Harry didn't think he could keep himself composed much longer. She thanked him and told him he could go wait with his friends, and caught him by surprise with a hug as he was going out the door.

 He wasn't able to stay too long in the company of his friends before he felt he was going to lose it and quickly excused himself to the bathroom where he tried to calm himself down. He returned to the room a few minutes later trying to look cheerier than he felt. 

 An hour later they were finally taken to the actual court room. They were seated and everyone began to file in to fill rows of seats. The last to enter was Vernon Dursley, escorted by a man with a brief case. Harry noticed that Petunia and Dudley were already seated somewhere on the opposite side of the room. He sank back into his chair to try and avoid his Uncle's gaze. 

 The judge, who sat behind a name plaque reading J. H. O'Connor, began to read off a piece of paper he'd pulled out of a file.

"We are here today to discuss the case of a Mr. Harry Potter against his Uncle, Mr. Vernon Dursley. Mr. Dursley you are being tried for child neglect and both physical and emotional abuse. How will you be pleading your case."

"Innocent," replied Vernon.

 Harry and the Weasleys stood in shock; apparently Vernon didn't realize exactly how much evidence there was against him.

"The prosecution may begin by presenting their evidence," stated the Judge.

 Arabella walked forward with a packet of photos, giving them to the judge as evidence of one summer's treatment. He proceeded to pass them to the jurors who were looking at them in horror. Harry sank deeper into the chair trying to avoid any looks of pity that darted his way as the jury viewed the pictures. 

 "These pictures could have been easily faked," claimed the lawyer, "How do we know this wasn't the result of a couple of your magic tricks?"

 Ah, so the lawyer was a muggle, now Harry realized how Vernon had managed to find one who'd defend him.

 "Can memories be faked?" asked Arabella, "We have with us evidence in the form of a pensive. If I may your honor?"

 "Yes, please." replied the judge. Arabella handed him the silver basin and he slid out a tray of the podium before placing the pensive there. A few taps of his wand and muttered words verified that it was real. "If everyone is ready?" A series of nods and murmurs passed through the court room. The next thing they new the memories were being broadcast life-size on one of the walls.

 _..Stupid useless boy.. can't do anything right can you.. after all we've done you'd at least be grateful..._

"I should have ducked there," muttered Harry as he watched his Uncle land another blow, in an attempt to keep away any emotion.  Then he realized that other people were there with him and silenced immediately, running a commentary inside his head instead. If only he'd have rolled a little farther that kick wouldn't have hurt as much or.. maybe if he'd stepped to the left.. The memories continued.

_Ruining __Dudley__'s birthday like that... I warned you no funny business.. ..... try and outdo Dudley on a spelling test did you, who'd you cheat off of?...I warned you boy... the only good thing to do is to stomp the magic out of him... no more letters, if I see another blasted owl.. I'll bar those windows shut.. you wont be going back to that freak school this year... are you listening to me boy?.. I'll teach you to show some respect..         _

 Harry watched the memory of himself in disgust, had he ever been that weak? What would everyone think of him now? The grumblings of the court voiced a different opinion.

"That bastard! Can you imagine doing that to an innocent child!"

"Of all things..."

"How could anyone be so heartless?"

 It looked as if the court was ready to rise and attack dear old Uncle Vernon...

"Well is there anything you can say in your defense, Mr. Dursley?" asked the judge whose voice seemed short and terse from anger. 

"He's lying!" Vernon was roaring now, "Besides he deserved every thing he got. You know it boy."

 Harry ducked back as Vernon lunged across the room. He was restrained quickly by two hit wizards, who looked all too happy to use force to drag him back to his own seat.

"If that is all the evidence you have to offer Mr. Dursley," the Judge O'Connor stated coldly, "I suggest that we leave the jury to decide their verdict now. We will meet back here in an hour."

 They followed his instructions and everyone filed out of the room. Harry and company all followed Arabella back to the room they'd been in before the trial began. 

  "Ron and Hermione," she said, "You will both probably be asked to give testimony before trial is over, "since it's well known how much time you've all spent together over the years. You know there's a lunch counter around here somewhere. Harry, why don't you and Ginny go get us some sandwiches while I talk to them?"

 Ginny saw what Arabella was trying to do and dragged Harry out of the room. 

"Are you okay?" she asked him when they were alone in the hall.

"Yeah," he lied, though it was obvious in the way that his hands were shaking. Ginny looked as if she was going to move to hug him but seemed to think better of it. He was grateful for that at the moment. Seeing the doubt still lingering on her face he asked, with an attempt at a smile, "So where is this lunch counter?"

 Ginny walked over to a map showing the layout of the building of the wall, "I think it's here, see where the children's resources area is?"

"Yeah," he nodded and they turned onto the corridor to their left. On the way to the lunch counter they had to deal with several young children running to the windows of different rooms. One girl actually made her way out to the hallway.

"Are you really Harry Potter," the little girl asked. Ginny stood back for a moment to see what his reaction would be. She was surprised when he didn't attempt to flee like usual at recognition.

"Yep, the one and only," he replied with a bow, "and who might this lovely young lady be?"

"Morgan," replied the little girl, "but I'm not a lady."

"Of course you are," he replied with a grin, "I don't think half the girls at Hogwarts are as pretty as you." 

The little girl giggled in reply and then asked solemnly, "Can I see your scar."

"Sure," he replied while hoisting her up into the air, "But you know who really got rid of you-know-who back then don't you?"

"Who?" asked the girl, now entirely confused.

"My Mum did," he replied, "She gave up her life for mine and that was the most powerful force. You know what that is don't you?"

"What?" she asked, curiosity even more piqued.

"Love," he replied simply before putting the grinning girl on the ground, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked.

"Never forget that."

 She grinned and waved to him as she was called back by a woman who appeared to be her teacher.

"Don't worry, I will," she called, "Bye Harry." 

"Bye Morgan," he replied before turning to Ginny. "Let's find that lunch counter now." Ginny stood there mouth agape for a minute as he walked on. She ran to catch up with him.

"And what was that?" she exclaimed when she caught back up with him.

"What?" he asked.

"Any time anyone else comes up to you and asks you about your scar you turn and run," she replied, "Why'd you stay and talk to that little girl."

"Kids are easier to talk to," he shrugged, "Sometimes they understand things better than adults do."

She smiled, "So since when have you been good with kids?"

"Never," he replied, "I just remember how things were when I was that age and she's got to be an orphan too. She came from the children's ward didn't she?" 

"Yeah," replied Ginny. Then she giggled. "Though I didn't know you were such a womanizer anyway." He laughed with her and they soon reached the lunch counter. They managed to order all their food and headed back down the hallway, stopping to wave to Morgan through a window on the way down. 

 Soon they reached B112 and everyone dug into their lunch, Ron grumbling good-naturedly about the wait for food as usual. Everyone finished their lunch and sat around talking until the clock on the wall announced that it was time to return to the courtroom. They filed into their seats with Harry feeling much better than he had before. Soon Hermione was called to the stand for a brief testimony. Ron followed then surprisingly Fred and George. Their testimonies ended up being significantly longer considering that all three had been on the 'rescue mission' in the summer preceding his second year. 

Aunt Petunia's testimony was short-lived. It consisted mainly of sobbing and how they'd tried to reach out to the poor boy in so many ways. Most people in court eyed her in disgust. Dudley just sat on a bench clutching his large bottom and glancing around fearfully while his mother gave testimony in his father's favor.  Uncle Vernon himself was called up and then finally, with much reluctance, Harry approached the bench. Arabella asked the main questions she'd already reviewed with him before the trial. Then Vernon's lawyer took his turn at questioning him. 

"You say it's true that your uncle abused you?" asked the seemingly oily man.

"Yes."

"But is it true that you deserved many of these punishments for disobedience."

"No."

"Really, Let's take the summer you claim he barred your windows and locked you in your room. I believe there was an event involving you throwing a dessert onto the floor in the presence of guests. Could this confinement not have been for the safety of you and others?"

"I didn't throw it," replied Harry.

"He cant be telling the truth," the man told the judge. Soon Harry was Handed a small globe to hold in the palm of his hand.

"Did you throw the dessert?" sneered the man.

"No," replied Harry coldly and the ball glowed green.

"He's tellin' the truth," replied Judge O'Connor.

"But there was no one else who-"

"Doesn't matter he's telling the truth," replied O'Connor, "Continue if you have any other questions that might help your case. Otherwise you can return to your seat."

 Everyone watched as Vernon Dursley's lawyer turned around and walked away.

"In that case," replied Judge O'Connor, "The jury will leave to make their decision. We will meet back here in forty-five minutes."

Before exiting the room the Judge winked at Harry, "I guess that means we can clear that misuse of magic warning off your record then." Harry stood in shock before he was led out by Mrs. Weasley. When they all arrived in B112 once more Harry was shocked to see Albus Dumbledore waiting for them at the large table in the center of the room. 

"Congratulations Harry," he said as they entered.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, confused. "They haven't decided yet."

"Things are a bit different in wizarding trials," replied Dumbledore, "The verdict is usually decided after the first half. The second half is only a measure taken in case new evidence comes to light. From what I've heard, It looks like Vernon will definitely be found guilty." Harry nodded absorbing the newest bit of information on the wizarding world that he'd been ignorant to. 

"I just wanted to stop by," said Dumbledore, "I have a meeting with Cornelius and then with the delegates from Austria." With that he was off.

 The recess went by much quicker this time and they all filed back to the courtroom when the forty-five minutes were up.

 "The jury has been given sufficient time to decide their verdict," said Judge O'Connor. "Are you prepared to announce it?" The jury members all nodded and one of the jurors stepped forward.

"Guilty!" she declared. 

"The sentence?" asked O'Connor.

"The Dursleys will be revoked of all holds of custody. Furthermore, Mr. Dursley will pay the fine of 313 galleons and spend two years in imprisonment."

"That's outrageous!" cried Vernon... but he was soon dragged out of the courtroom by the hit wizards. Aunt Petunia appeared to have fainted and Dudley was shaking while holding his large rump. Harry couldn't help but smile.


	13. Diaries, Kittens, Wands, and a Letter

Chapter 13- Diaries, Kittens, Wands, and a Letter...

 Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat happily chatting while they sat outside at Florean Fortescue's in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley had decided that an outing would serve both the purpose of celebrating and that of gathering school supplies they needed. Fred and George had already headed off declining the offer of ice cream, an unusual thing for them. Harry had no doubts about where they were headed. They'd mentioned something about a market space for rent. The bangs and pops that had frequently been emitted from their room over the course of the summer were evidence that they were indeed putting the thousand galleons to use. The four of them finished their ice creams and promised to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at six o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron. Before they left Mrs. Weasley called Ginny back quickly.

"What kind of birthday cake do you want dear?" she questioned, "I have to head over to Marie and Louie's to pick up the ingredients."

 The four of them headed off after Ginny asked her mother to make a white cake with strawberry icing. They ventured into the shops to pick up potions ingredients and then robes. When they entered Flourish and Blott's Harry was left with Ginny on one side of the store while Ron followed Hermione in her search for an Arithmancy book. 

"So tomorrows your birthday?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Uh-huh," replied Ginny, not looking up from the shelf she was flipping through.

"Why didn't you mention it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well you have to tell me what you want now," he grinned.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "You don't have to get me anything!"

"I don't have to, but I want to," he stated firmly. "So is there anything in particular you want or are you going to make me guess?"

She sighed and plucked the book she had been looking for off the shelf. "You're impossible you know."

"I know," he replied. 

 They met Ron and Hermione at the front of the store where they all paid for their books and then left the shop to visit Eyelops and then the Apothecary for potions supplies. Things were a lot easy to carry this year as Hermione had taken advantage of being allowed to do magic and shrunken most of the bags for them. They made a stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies and after Hermione and Ginny managed to drag the drooling boys away they found themselves outside of Nicole's Notes.  Ron groaned when they entered but Harry looked around in interest. Shelves of different books and stationary filled the store. 

"So what are we here for exactly?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh it's an idea Ginny and I came up with," she replied. "We're both going to get enchanted diaries and I'm going to pick up some stationary to give my Mum next Christmas."

"Oh. So how exactly do they work?" he asked. He was confused. He was surprised that Ginny would be willing to even go near one after her experience in her first year.

"Don't look at me as if I'd grown two heads!" exclaimed Ginny, "It's something I have to deal with. Anyway, the way they work is that many people decide they want to share their life experience so they volunteer to donate their memories to the diaries. Then the diaries take on their personalities. They're great for giving advice."

"Wow," replied Harry, "So how many people have done this?"

"Tons," replied Hermione, "Let's look at the list over there and see who's available."

 As they walked over to the table with Ron still complaining about how he'd rather have been left to drool over a new racing broom a young witch with blonde hair greeted them with a smile.

"I'm Nicole," she told them cheerily, "What exactly are you looking for today?"

"Enchanted diaries," Hermione informed.

"How many are you going to need?" the witch asked.

"Two," Hermione began to say but was cut off by Harry.

"Three," he informed the girl behind the counter then turned and grinned at a shocked Hermione and Ginny. "It sounds like a good idea, besides I could use all the advice I can get." 

 Nicole pulled three pieces of paper from a box at the counter and handed them three quills to use. The top of the paper was covered with a list of names. 

"You can find out which personality you want by talking to them," the shopkeeper informed them, "Just tap a name to start a conversation with one of them."

 Harry looked at the list and saw that there were just as many wizards as witches on there. He began to go through the different names while Ron read over his shoulder and smirking and laughing at him as one of the voices began to rattle about cosmetics. Harry quickly switched names and tried a few more. He also saw some names that he thought were muggle. He asked Nicole about them and she informed them that some of the memories were actually from muggles and had been specially requested from them. Hermione was the first to find a personality that satisfied her and began to look at different covers and page designs to choose from. Harry and Ginny took a bit longer deciding before finally joining Hermione at the counter where designs were displayed.

"How about this one Harry?" Ron said holding up an emerald cover and mimicking Mrs. Weasley, "After all, it does match your eyes."

 Harry ignored him and found a simple black cover instead. Hermione took a scarlet one and Ginny a light purple. Harry opted for plain parchment while Hermione chose paper with border designs in scarlet and Ginny in light purple. Nicole began to assemble the books explaining each step. Soon they were finished and she explained how they had to activate them. 

"When you first write in it the book will ask for you to choose a password. Be careful what you choose because it's very difficult to get a new one. Try to think of something that won't be easily guessed."

 Ginny announced that she had to go to Ollivander's after they exited the shop.

"I've been using a hand me down wand and Mum's finally letting me get a new one," she told them. 

"Why don't we split up?" said Harry, "I can take this git over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and you and Hermione can go find you a wand."

 Ron agreed quickly though he attested against being called a git. Harry just dragged him along down the Alley.

"We'll meet you two in Ollivander's in an hour," Harry called and then they walked off. Ron was dismayed when he realized they weren't heading for the Quidditch shop at all.

"Harry mate," he cried out, "We're going to look at brooms remember."

"No we aren't," he stated, "I need to get your sister a present."

 Ignoring Ron's pleading he dragged him along until he'd reached the shop 4 stores down from Ollivander's. He looked around at the various animals on display and wondered what Ginny would like. He decided against and owl being that she had Pig to deliver her mail anyway. His eyes rested instead on a row of cages all containing kittens. He reached his hand through the cage and stroked a few but one immediately caught his attention. She was a small fluffy cat covered in grey and white fur with a striped pattern, and her eyes were a light green color. Harry lifted her out of the cage and she swatted a paw at him before hopping on to his shoulder where she began preening herself. He grabbed a a pale blue collar with a matching lead, and a cat carrier quickly. He grabbed a bag of food and a bowl as well. Ron followed him up to the counter where he paid for his purchase. Now the problem came with hiding the cat.

"I need to keep you hidden," he told the furry thing in the basket.

"You could just silencing charm it," said Ron, "Then no one would notice her moving around."

 Harry cast a quick silencing charm on the bag after putting the cat and carrier into. 

"That should do but they're bound to ask what we bought," said Harry.

 They made a short stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry purchased some new quidditch guards and placed them on top of his other purchases hiding the cat carrier from view. The guards he'd used in his first year had become extremely worn and were now practically useless. Ron, in a much better mood now that he'd gotten his fill of gazing at displays, followed Harry out of the store and down the street to Ollivander's. 

 They entered the shop expecting to find Hermione and Ginny already waiting but were surprised at the sight that met them. Ginny was standing trying wand after wand and a pile much larger than what Harry had gone through was stacked behind her. Mr. Ollivander was handing her wand after wand but none of them seemed to fit.

"Oh there you are Harry," said Hermione.

"I'm afraid we aren't ready yet," Ginny apologized, "I've been through at least fifty wands now."

"I noticed," said Ron, "I think you've managed to beat George on this one."

"George?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah George went through tons before he finally found one that suited him," Ron explained, "Kind of funny that in the end the one he got was brother wand to Fred's. Both of them had hairs from the same unicorn."

"Brother wands are still rare though aren't they," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron, "But I suppose it kind of fits for them. I don't think they've spent more than three days apart from each other in their lives. You'd think they'd drive each other crazy."

"Yeah," said Harry, trying not to think about who had the wand brother to his. He was certain he and Voldemort had anything but brotherly feelings toward each other. Meanwhile Ginny was having little success.

"How about this, oak with...No that doesn't seem to be it. How about..." Mr. Ollivander continued to present her with different wands.

"Ah," said Mr. Ollivander, "I wonder..."

"Wonder what," questioned Ginny.

"Try this one, ten and a quarter inches long, willow and unicorn's hair," Mr. Ollivander said handing her a wand he'd removed from a velvet case beneath the counter.

 Ginny reached out and took the wand.

"I'm afraid not," she told him. Before handing the wand back she put it in her other hand so she could use her right hand to brush back a stray piece of hair. All of a sudden she felt a rush of warmth and energy course through as sparks flew out of the wand held in her left hand.

"But I'm not even left handed," she said aloud.

"Curious..." said Mr. Ollivander. "Most curious."

"What's curious?" questioned Ginny. 

 The scene seemed extremely familiar to Harry. He thought back to the day he'd bought his own wand and how much he'd changed since then.

"I think," said Mr. Ollivander, "That because this wand had a previous owner, and that owner was left-handed, that the wand will continue to work in its wielders left hand. Try a simple spell for us and see if you have any trouble with it."

 Ginny developed a mischievous glint and he could see her eyeing him.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry was lifted up from where he stood and was hovering precariously close to the ceiling. Finally she lowered him to the ground.

"Excellent," said Mr. Ollivander, "Any difficulties using your other hand?"

"No," said Ginny, "It just seems natural now. I'll take it."

"Ah good," said Mr. Ollivander, looking at her with those somewhat creepy blue eyes, "We can expect great things from you Ms. Weasley. Very great things."

"I used to think Dumbledore was off his rocker," Ron told them, "But that man really takes the cake."

 They laughed at his comments and headed back to meet the rest of the Weasley clan. Soon they had flooed back to the Burrow and stowed their bags in their respective rooms. The four friends found themselves sitting in the living room cozied into the couches. Ron was reading a new chess strategy book while Harry, Hermione, and Ginny examined the journals they had purchased. Harry sat with a quill in one hand while stroking Crookshanks with another. He began to fill in the information as the journal asked him. 

**Name?** _Harry Potter_

**Age: 15**

**Birthday?**** _July 31rst_**

**Ah just the other day then, Happy Birthday**

_Thanks_

He continued to fill out the information then sealed the book so that it couldn't be opened again without the password. He'd come up with a clever one too if he did say so himself. 

 The comfortable silence was soon broken as an owl flew into the room to land on Harry's shoulder. After having its burden relieved the owl flew away, leaving Harry with an envelope addressed to him in the handwriting of one Albus Dumbledore. All his friends looked up in interest as he began to open the letter. He began to read it aloud to his friends.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I am sure that by now you are anxious to hear who your new guardians will be. I believe I have the perfect solution..._


	14. Letters and Cake

Chapter 14- Letters and Cake

 Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all listened raptly as Harry read the letter from Prof. Dumbledore. 

  _Dear Harry,_

_ I am sure that by now you are anxious to hear who your new guardians will be. I believe I have the perfect solution.  In the future your home will be with the Karsen family. Mr. and Mrs. Karsen both have plenty of training and experience to handle protection. They also have a son your age and a daughter a year younger, both adopted. Both of the Karsens were students of mine at Hogwarts and I can't think of anyone better suited for this purpose. A meeting will be arranged some time by the end of the summer. Further information will be sent by owl. _

_                                                     Sincerely, _

_                                                         Albus Dumbledore_

"That's great," said Hermione, "You know they've got to be wonderful if Dumbledore chose them."

"Yeah," replied Harry with a grin, though inside he was also extremely nervous. His friends continued to congratulate him without noticing.

Soon they all headed up to their respective beds, exhausted after a long day. Harry and Ron both lay in silence in the highest room of the Burrow.

"Harry," asked Ron, "Are you alright."

 Harry kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep. It wasn't a serious problem really. More likely a laughable one. He knew better than to be getting this nervous when he hadn't even _met these people yet. _

"You can't fool me you know," said Ron. "After sharing a dormitory with you for so long I can tell when you're really asleep."

 Harry gave up and rolled over to face his friend. 

"It's nothing Ron," he replied, "Just thinking."

"Look Harry," said Ron, "I know this is more Hermione or Ginny's department, the talking thing, y'know. But I just wanted you to know that you're part of this family too Harry. And that we'll always be there for you."

 Harry was shocked for a moment but then he just smiled and relaxed.

"Thank you Ron. You've got no idea how much that means to me."

 The next morning everyone was up and about making preparations for Ginny's birthday. Sometime around noon everyone was gathered in the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley brought out the cake. They all stuffed themselves with the delicious cake after singing to Ginny and when they were finished Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to open gifts. Harry discreetly ran up the stairs where he charmed a blue bow onto the kitten and place it in the traditional box with holes. He re-entered the kitchen as Ginny opened a gift from Hermione. Soon she had opened all the remaining gifts and he handed her the box. She untied the box and opened it and squeals of delight were emitted from both her and Hermione.

"Oh Harry, She's perfect," Ginny exclaimed as she lifted the kitten out of the box. 

"What are you going to call her?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm," said Ginny. 

"You really should have named her beforehand," Ron said to Harry. He earned himself a kick from Ginny. "You saw what she did to poor Pig."

"It's not funny Ron; I picked a good name," she glared. "Besides I'm going to call her Caera."

"I like it," said Harry. The cat nodded as if in approval and then leapt to perch on Ginny's shoulder. 

 Everyone sat around talking and enjoying themselves. They were just about to head out to the orchard to play quidditch when Fred and George arrived.

"These two louts," said Fred.

"Were planning on working all day today," continued Fred.

"Couldn't even take off the time"

"To see their dear baby sister"

"But we knew better"

"And dragged them along."

 "Bill, Charlie!" squealed Ginny, hugging her soot covered brothers who'd emerged out of the fireplace while the twins were talking. Then she turned and thanked Fred and George.

"I thought you too were working with Dumbledore's group," said Ginny curiously. "I'm surprised they let you go."

"We were," said Charlie, "But when Fred and George told Dumbledore it was Ginny's birthday he sent us here immediately."

"Of course old Mad-Eye wasn't happy," said Bill. "He looked like somebody shoved a stick up his-" Then he caught Mrs. Weasley's glare, "Sorry Mum."

"Well," said Charlie. "Being that you're so excited to see us, I don't think you'd mind if we didn't give you your gift."

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously, "You'd better."

"Now now, Charlie," said Bill, "You know how dangerous it is to taunt her."

"Anyway," said Charlie, "This gift is from both Bill and I."

"Here you go Snapdragon," said Bill holding out a long package. Ginny began to blush at the nickname but quickly took the proffered package. 

"Bill! Charlie! You shouldn't have!" she exclaimed, "Thank You Thank You Thank You."

  Everyone looked at the broom with the gold lettering, _Nimbus 2003. Ron looked at the broom in awe but not without a hint of jealousy. He lost it immediately when he was thumped upside the head with an identical broom._

"We won't be here for your birthday so you should have this now," said Bill.

 The brooms were quickly put to use in a game of Quidditch that included almost all of the family. Mrs. Weasley came out periodically to warn them not to hurt themselves. 

 They finally broke away from the game when Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner. Because of the pleasant weather she enlisted them to help her set up tables outside. Everyone seated themselves and Harry found himself next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. Ginny tapped Harry and he looked in the direction she indicated with a nod of her head. He smiled at the sight of Hermione leaning against Ron's shoulder, their hands intertwined. Soon they found the table covered with an assortment of food that could almost rival a Hogwarts feast. 

"Mum loves to cook for so many people," said Ginny, "We always say that's why she had so many kids."

 Dinner was interrupted briefly when Hermione received an owl. She dismissed it as a reply from her parents and everyone returned to their previous conversations. Harry didn't fail to notice the worried look on her face. He made a note to himself to find out more later. Eventually everyone finished dinner and Harry noticed Hermione disappear rather quickly up the stairs. He wondered what had gotten into her and headed upstairs after Ron. Perhaps he knew, after all he'd been sitting by her.

"So what's wrong with Hermione?" he asked.

"Wrong?" said Ron unconvincingly. "Nothing's wrong with her."

"I know you know something, Ron. You saw the letter didn't you?"

"She didn't want to tell you yet," said Ron fiddling with his comforter.

"Tell me what?"

"She's not staying here until the end of the summer because her parents heard about You-Know-Who and they don't think she's safe, especially since they heard that well.."

"Well what?"

"That he's determined to kill you," Ron said without meeting his eyes. "They asked if she really had to spend so much time around you."

"Oh God," Harry wheezed his head clutched in his hands.

"Harry it's not your fault! You know that by now," said Ron.

"No; it's not that," said Harry, still clutching his head. "It's my scar."

 Ron watched in dismay as his friend's eyes rolled back and he slumped twitching onto the bed.


	15. Forgotten Dreams Now Remembered

Chapter 15: Forgotten Dreams

_"Wormtail, you fool! Can you do nothing right! You have failed me yet again," Voldemort spoke coldly. "_

_"I'm sorry master," said the groveling death eater at his lord's feet._

_"Sorry doesn't fix anything," hissed the snakelike voice, "Crucio."_

_ Finally he released the curse and Wormtail lay shaking before him._

_"Never mind now; Even with your incompetence I have come up with another task, one which you will not fail. We intercepted an owl to the mudblood Granger. She will be returning to her muggle parents in two days. Kill her parents as you like and bring me Granger alive. If we're lucky he'll kill himself before we even have to attempt to breach the wards. How long did that fool Dumbledore expect to keep the location a secret anyway. We'll show the Wizarding World how easy it is to break Harry Potter."_

_~*~_

 Harry woke with a start to feel a cold rag pressed to his scar. His head was pounding and he blinked a few times before his vision improved slightly, though he was still nearly blind without his glasses. He heard the voice of Molly Weasley and soon found himself gulping water greedily. After being handed his glasses he was able to see that the whole household was gathered around him worriedly. He groaned and let his head fall back down to the bed.

"Sorry to wake you," he said feebly and was quickly admonished by Mrs. Weasley for suggesting that he was of any inconvenience. 

"Harry..." said Hermione, "Was it one of- you know."

"Yes Hermione," sighed Harry as he tried to recollect the dream. "It was one of those." He could remember Voldemort cursing Wormtail and then-

He didn't remember.

He buried his head in his hands again. It wasn't that he enjoyed the dreams, no far from it. But these could be the key to saving lives if he heard Voldemort's plan. What scared him more was that he knew he was blocking it somehow subconsciously. And that must mean it was particularly nasty,

As well as most likely vital.

 The Weasleys comforted him and suggested that maybe it would come back to him later. But what if that was too late? He didn't want to consider what could happen to some innocent person. Eventually he was coerced into a sleeping potion, not dreamless though as they could become addictive. He could only hope that there was no more activity tonight. He didn't think his aching head could take anymore.

 Harry and Ron awoke the next morning, or rather afternoon after having a bit of a lie in before walking downstairs to the kitchen and grabbing some muffins from the counter. They spent much of the rest of the day playing chess. Harry saw nothing of Hermione or Ginny and assumed the two were off doing whatever it was that girls did together. It was not in his nature to question some of the more intricate mysteries of life. Who knew what those two did when he and Ron weren't around. His thoughts returned to the chessboard as Ron won yet another game.

"Checkmate," said his friend with a grin.

 Finally the day was dwindling to a close and Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner.  Harry watched Ginny enter the kitchen and was surprised that Hermione wasn't with her. He waited a few more minutes and when she still hadn't come down asked Ginny about it.

"Didn't you know?" asked Ginny curiously. "Or perhaps in all the commotion she forgot to tell you. She didn't want to wake you this morning. She had to go back to her house."

 Harry jumped from the table and everyone watched as he ran up the stairs. He had to get to Hermione. He couldn't let her be taken, or lose her family. One orphan was quite enough per trio. There was no way he could lose her. He quickly grabbed his wand, cloak, and Firebolt and as an afterthought Hedwig for a guide. After all, he'd never been to her house before. By the time he'd reached the front lawn again they were all running out after him inquiring what exactly he was up to.

"The dream," he said. "I remembered it. Voldemort's going after Hermione."

And at that he kicked off from the ground before any of them had a chance to stop him. 

~*~

Harry had been flying at top speed on his Firebolt for only a few minutes but to him it seemed like hours. Questions poured through his head as the wind whipped his face. What if he wasn't on time? What if she died first? Would her family have to suffer cruciatus?  He had no idea exactly how he was going to stop a group of fully trained (not to mention evil) adult wizards. But there was no way in hell that he wouldn't try. He knew already that he'd give himself without hesitation before letting anyone he cared about die. They didn't deserve it. All they'd ever done was to befriend him and that was exactly why Voldemort wanted to kill them. Finally he saw what must be her house, the name Granger hung on a sign from an ornately crafted iron mailbox post that was designed to look like vines covered in roses. He flew lower down towards a kitchen window and gulped as he saw two death eaters standing there. Further along he could see Hermione sitting just in the next room with her parents on the couch. He didn't want to give them anymore time to advance and finally decided to take action.

"Stupefy," he muttered focusing his wand through the open window. Unfortunately the other death eater managed to duck the second spell he sent. The thud of his partner against the floor had given him a fair warning. The death eater whirled around the kitchen and Harry was thankful once again for the invisibility cloak. By now the Granger's had been attracted to the kitchen and were running in. 

 Mr. Granger was about to advance on the man and Mrs. Granger was standing protectively in front of her daughter, not allowing Hermione to step out. Harry watched in horror as he stepped through the window when he heard the beginning of the last two words Mr. Granger was likely to hear.

"Avada Ke-"

 Harry dived without thinking in an attempt to bowl Mr. Granger over but at the last minute it seemed he would be hit instead. He braced himself for the last but then watched in shock as the beam of green light veered and hit a kitchen light instead. The death eater lay on the floor and he turned to see Hermione shaking and holding out her wand. The only thing he could think of was '_Thank God.'_

 It was not long however before another terror descended upon them. It was in the form of a pack of volatile Weasleys. The parents entered first and when they signaled that there was no danger the children followed. As they entered they were alternating between saying how grateful they were that everyone was okay and how stupid it had been of Harry to run off like that. Mr. Weasley managed to bind the death eaters and said he expected that Dumbledore would arrive soon. He was not wrong and Dumbledore appeared with a pop in the kitchen where Harry was sitting with his friends and the shell-shocked Granger's. (He honestly didn't know how Mrs. Weasley did it but she had already made herself at home in the kitchen, gotten them tea, and comforted the distressed Anne Granger.)

 Harry gave a quick recounting of the events as Dumbledore walked over to the death eaters. Dumbledore added some more complex binding charms. 

"Oh my," said Dumbledore, as he peaked under a mask. "I daresay you'll want a look at this one Harry." As Dumbledore pulled away the mans hood Harry choked and sputtered on his tea spewing half of it onto the table.

"It looks like Sirius might just get his trial after all," said the man with the twinkling blue eyes. 

'_Not too bad of a night considering how it could have ended up,' thought Harry, '_Not too bad at all_.'_

And then he slumped into his chair, completely exhausted.


	16. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Chapter 16: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes...

 Harry sat with his friends on one of the couches in the living room of the Granger home. Dumbledore was fiddling with the fireplace so that they would have a safe way to get back to the Burrow. Harry didn't need to be told that no one approved of his means of travel. Anna and Jeff Granger were busily packing in suitcases Mr. Weasley had charmed to be larger inside. They would be staying with the Weasley family for awhile. They were reluctant to leave their business indefinitely but after pleading from Hermione they agreed to it. Hermione was beaming as they told her how proud they were of her. They were left with no doubts now that being a witch was her best and safest bet. 

  In the meantime the muggle television was broadcasting a marathon of Walt Disney movies. "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes..." was playing in the background and Harry couldn't help but think that if that was true, he was one of the most sadistic bastards of all time. He certainly didn't want his dreams to come true, thank you very much. 

 Finally Dumbledore announced that the fireplace was a safe portal to the Weasley home. After checking that nothing had been forgotten everyone began disappearing through the fireplace. Thankfully there was no need for flu powder. Harry didn't know how Dumbledore had rigged it but he was grateful. He merely stepped into the fireplace and out of the Weasley's fireplace. Very impressive. It was definitely much better than flu and it wasn't a portkey either. When they'd all arrived Dumbledore appeared and closed the fireplace off. Soon an improvised wing was being added to the Burrow and Harry realized he had been right to think magic was what was holding it together. Mr. Weasley began emptying his pockets removing shrunken furniture and after allowing Mrs. Granger to arrange it he reversed the charm. Molly Weasley was soon busy helping Anna decorate and they were bustling happily around the room. It was funny Harry thought how one minute they'd all been terrified and now it was a cheery get together. He was definitely glad the Grangers weren't too shell-shocked. Though they were perfectly friendly he took care too avoid them. He found himself slipping away into the garden. He knew they had every reason to hate him. He'd endangered the lives of their family just by befriending their daughter. They'd already been against that before the attack apparently. He resolved to try and make himself invisible to them for everyone's comfort. It was something he'd developed a knack for at the Dursley's.

 Harry was lost completely in his own thoughts and therefore was thoroughly surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand wasn't beefy but it was strong. As the memories came once more he instinctively ducked from the grasp and jerked away quickly finding himself on the ground.

"Please don't-" he began, waiting for a blow to land. Then he came to his senses and rose. "Sorry about that Mr. Granger. I just didn't expect to.."

"It's alright," the man told him, with a slight frown. "I didn't mean to scare you. I only came out here to thank you."

"Thank me?" Harry said curiously, "But why would you want to thank me?"

"You saved our lives Harry," said Jeff Granger, "Isn't that worth some thanks?"

"They wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if it wasn't for me," said Harry, still failing to meet the man's eyes and desperately trying to regain composure after his unpleasant flashback.

"We've talked to Hermione already," said Mr. Granger, "And we realize after tonight that if anything she's safer having you as a friend. Either way she'd be a target because she doesn't come from a wizarding family. Don't try to blame yourself for it. You have no idea how grateful we are to you."

 Jeff Granger gave the boy a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before walking back to the kitchen. He watched the boy flinch again and wondered why he was so jumpy. Something had to have happened to cause it. The boy didn't seem the overly nervous type. He'd managed to take down a death eater as the wizarding community called them. Perhaps being on the Moldevort's hit list was making the boy overly paranoid, but for some reason he didn't buy that explanation at all. It just didn't fit.  He'd have to ask his daughter about this later. In the mean time he was going to go brush his teeth. There was nothing like a good tooth brushing. Hey, he was a dentist wasn't he? Everybody was allowed at least one small obsession. Taking care of teeth was his. 

~*~

 Harry sat in the kitchen the next morning by himself. Everyone else seemed to be asleep and after everything that had happened the night prior one couldn't really blame them if they slept all day. Harry on the other hand had been roused early from bed by yet another unpleasant dream. Thankfully it wasn't one of the scar-linked dreams, but it had still been horrendous. He shook his head again as if he could physically shake away the images that had played through his head. He didn't know why he'd dreamed it. Usually any of his normal nightmares had included his friend's deaths. This one had contained a different type of terror and he supposed it might have been brought about by the flashbacks he had last night. He still needed to work on that too. He wasn't sure how he'd explain it at school if he set to cowering every time someone approached him in the corridor. It wasn't fair, he thought, how even now that he had escaped his uncle forever that in a way part of him was still trapped, still there, waiting with baited breath for his uncle to return. 

 A moment later Ginny appeared in the kitchen and took a seat next to him at the table. 

"Rough night?" she asked.

"I'll say," he replied.

 She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly before buttering herself a piece of toast.

And he thought, maybe, just maybe, things would be alright. As long as he had friends like these, he had his hope. And he was damned if he was going to let some bastard dark lord take them from him.


	17. Swimming and New Families

Chapter 17: Swimming and New Families

 The next week was a rather interesting one at the Burrow, especially with multiple families occupying it. Anyone who looked probably would have guessed that Molly Weasley and Anna Granger had known each other since birth rather than for just one week. Arthur and Jeff were having a field day comparing the muggle and wizard technological advances and Mr. Weasley was learning plenty about muggle dentistry. 

 On one of the warmer days of the summer many occupants of the household found themselves outside by the lake. Ginny and Hermione were already dressed in swim suits. Ron was already wearing a pair of trunks when Harry declined to go swimming at all but soon found himself being handed a spare suit anyway. Obviously Ron had misinterpreted his reasons for refusing. He would have asked to borrow a suit otherwise. The truth was that he didn't want them to see him. He still had scars from what his uncle had done and was still extremely thin. It was not a state he wished to appear in front of anyone in. Thankfully he hadn't had to explain it to Hermione's family yet. He didn't want anymore questions either. He thought of using glamour charms which he'd become exceptionally good at but he was still afraid he'd lose concentration and have the charms fall.His goal was to block off that part of his life, but he still couldn't stop remembering. 

 Jeff Granger was once again pondering the strange behavior of his daughter's young friend. He watched as the boy refused repeatedly to go swimming and wondered why. As everyone else splashed and yelled Harry seemed to sink into the trunk of a shady tree, almost invisible. He'd never gotten a straight answer from his daughter when he inquired after the youth and he was positive now that she didn't want to tell him. Soon he watched all the children, including Hermione, file into the house. Harry was the only one left out there and didn't seem to notice the other man. Mr. Granger watched in silence as the boy got up and walked towards the lake. Harry stopped at the edge of the lake as he peeled the large shirt off. Mr. Granger could barely keep himself from gasping at what he saw. How could someone so young have so many scars and... where had they come from? He was fairly sure now about the boy's strangely nervous attitude. Hell, he practically looked anorexic, obviously malnourished. It was quite clear now exactly what Hermione had been trying to avoid telling him. He watched another scene unfold before him though, and found that there might be a bit of hope for the boy after all. He slipped away quickly leaving the two of them to privacy.

~*~

 Harry looked at his reflection in the lake and his face adopted a scowl. He looked down at his chest to see the scars. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles and you could count his ribs.

"Why do I have to be this?" he asked himself faintly. He hated it. He hated his uncle too. He could never be normal. He hadn't even been able to go swimming with his friends today because of what his uncle had done to him.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"Harry, What's Wrong?" spoke a voice from behind him.

He turned  around startled. "Ginny, I didn't see you back there."

"So what's wrong," she asked curiously.

"Can't you tell?" he questioned grimly, reaching for his shirt but she stopped his hand.

"Harry, There's nothing wrong with you."

"You don't have to lie to me you know," he replied. "I'm not blind."

"You are when it comes to judging yourself," she stated firmly. "You always refuse to see the good in yourself."

"Ginny, don't tell me that's what you think when you see these scars," he replied. "I can't even be comfortable enough to go swimming with my friends any more."

"You know what," said Ginny giving him a false glare.

"What?"

"You're going swimming right now."

And at that she pushed him into the lake, diving in herself afterward. Soon they'd both surfaced and after much giggling and dunking they finally stood still in the water.

"Thanks Ginny," said Harry.

"For what?" she replied curiously.

"You're the only one who's not afraid to knock some sense into me."

"Anytime, Harry. Anytime..."

~*~

Harry fidgeted nervously as he sat at a rather full kitchen table in the Weasley household a week later. Apart from the redheaded family there also sat Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Everyone was overjoyed at Pettigrew's capture. Harry was ready to move in with Sirius right away but unfortunately things wouldn't be as simple as he'd thought. They'd first have to manage to convince Fudge to give Sirius a trial. Then after that he'd still have to try for guardianship and the courts would have to decide if he was a suitable guardian. Then of course there were heaps of paperwork. Needless to say, it could very well take all year. Harry was disappointed but decided that any family would be better than the Dursleys and if Dumbledore had picked them, well that had to make them demi-gods or something.

 Now Harry was sitting at the table with his trunk behind him against the wall. Within minutes he'd be traveling to the Karsen household to meet the family he'd be staying with.  Harry thought Dumbledore must have guessed about the aversion he felt to portkeys because the man was opening up the fireplace as he'd done the week prior when transporting the Grangers (who were now very happily settled in). Also, Sirius would be accompanying Harry to the Karsen Home to help him get settled in. Harry didn't know when he'd been more grateful. Dumbledore had taken care to inform them of Sirius' circumstances and apparently they had actually encouraged him to bring Sirius by. Harry bid the Weasleys and Grangers goodbye before he followed Sirius and Dumbledore through the fireplace. 

 The room he stepped into from the fireplace was all beige and cream colored with a few scarlet throw pillows on the couches and chairs. Harry wondered if it was easier for wizards to have all white furniture because stains were so much easier to remove. He didn't have time to ponder that thought further because he was soon being greeted by Julia and John Karsen.

"We're so glad to meet you," said Julia. "Hopefully you'll just make yourself at home."

Mr. Karsen gave the same sentiments and Harry was introduce to the two children. The boy introduced himself first as Brian and informed Harry that he'd be sharing a room with him. Harry was instantly grateful for all the practice he'd been putting into his silencing spells when he heard this. 

"I'm Lexie," the girl told him. She had honey colored hair and grey-blue eyes. She smiled as she introduced herself. Both children seemed non-phased by Sirius Black being in the room and Harry guessed that they'd been informed already. Eventually things settled down and Dumbledore had to leave once more. Sirius stayed a short while longer but soon had to depart as well.

"Good Luck Kiddo," he said, nearly crushing Harry with the hug he gave. "Make sure you owl me."

Harry smiled and nodded at his mother hen of a godfather. It was nice to know that he cared so much.

 The first week with the Karsens was for the most part uneventful and Harry began to grow more comfortable, though he still couldn't just help himself to anything in the household like he'd been instructed. They were so welcoming but he thought he'd feel like too much of an intruder if he did that. Brian seemed to be of a good sort and had befriended him. Lexie was great too. Harry knew that Brian had been adopted when he was only a baby but he had yet to hear of Lexie's story though he somehow felt that he already knew. He hadn't asked her yet, because he'd yet to tell them his story. His dreams continued but silencing charms allowed him to keep it a secret, or at least he thought so. 

 What he didn't know was that the other boy had been watching him on various occasions and that both he and Lex were growing concerned. On the bright side Harry was in constant contact with his friends, or rather mainly Ginny. Hermione and Ron tended to send joint letters now when they wrote- unless of course they were fighting and one wished to complain about the other. They didn't seem to fight as much now though, or rather not to the same extreme and it seemed Ron was always quick to apologize.

 Harry sat with Brian and Lexie in the sitting room off both bedrooms. The children had both been given rooms in the basement by their parents and a joint living room. Harry had been surprised when he'd noticed the muggle appliances in the household but he supposed that unlike Hogwarts there wasn't enough magical interference here to overload them. They were all relaxing on the sofa when someone finally asked the question they'd all been waiting for to be asked. 

"So Harry," asked Brian, "How exactly did you end up here."

 Harry froze for a minute before even trying to think of what to say. His mind raced and he managed only one sentence at first.

"It was my uncle." Neither of them were surprised and Harry noticed this. He was wondering if his hunch had been correct about who exactly Lexie really was. For now, he felt some odd urging to finish his story and he did.

"..It was really Ginny who found me out," he told them, "Ron was getting suspicious but I think she was the only one who really knew and then there went fourteen years of carefully hiding it down the drain."

"Ginny?" questioned Lexie with a strange look on her face.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Ginny Weasley."

"So she saved you too," said Lexie.

"Yeah, I guess she did."


	18. Guests and Snakes

Chapter 18: Guests and Snakes

~*~  
If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

~*~

 Harry sat in the downstairs sitting room with Brian and an anxious Lexie. After realizing that Lexie was Ginny's they had quickly asked the Karsen's permission to invite her to say. So in a few short minutes Harry's three friends would be arriving via the fireplace. The catch was that Ginny didn't know yet. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He felt that it was about time he did something for her. Harry looked at the clock on the wall counting down the seconds. _5, 4, 3, 2..._

 A roar emitted from the fireplace as green flames appeared and Harry watched as Ron, then Hermione appeared. Finally Ginny stepped out and had immediately swept him into a hug. After Hermione let go that was. Harry was about to reintroduce Ginny to Lexie but found that he needn't. He watched in awe as the two girls flung themselves at each other. It seemed like things hadn't changed at all for them as they happily chattered. If you hadn't know then you'd have never have guessed that they'd been apart for years. Harry marveled yet again at female bonding. He helped his friends carry their trunks to the appropriate rooms. (The Karsens had agreed to take all four of them to King's Cross the next day.) Finally they headed upstairs to dinner where his friends were finally introduced to the rest of his foster family.

 It was partway through the meal that Harry began to hear the voices. The other occupants of the table kept looking at him strangely whenever he jerked his head to one side. 

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione. Then it occurred to him exactly what he was hearing. He concentrated and the voice began to get clearer. Finally he got up from the chair and walked towards the pantry.

"It's a snake," he said calmly to those who were inquiring. He chuckled to himself though when he began to make out exactly what the snake was saying, or rather what it was singing. 

"_If you like Pina Colodas and getting caught in the rain..."_

 He pondered exactly how it had learned the words to the song as it couldn't understand English. He wasn't sure but the effect was still entertaining. Strangely, he noticed, Ginny was chuckling too and also looking in the direction of the cabinet. 

"_Hello?" he hissed at the small green snake._

_"Ahh," said the snake who was decidedly feminine, "You are one of the family." _

_"Care to come out here?" he asked._

_"Suree," replied the snake. _

 He was slightly startled as it slithered up his arm to rest on his shoulders. 

"What," he asked with a grin at all those who were looking at him strangely. And what was stranger was that they all went back to their meal, only asking the occasional question about his unique gift. Except for Ginny, who he noticed was remarkably pale. He made a note to himself to question her later.

 After the meal was over the teenagers all found themselves downstairs seated on the plump couches of the basement living room. Harry couldn't help but grin as he saw Hermione snuggled up against Ron on the loveseat with her head on his shoulder. It was definitely a relief from all the bickering. Now it seemed they only teased each other lightly. Harry plopped down in an armchair as it seemed that there was no room left on the larger couch either.  He was surprised when Brian made an excuse to switch places with him and he found himself seated on one side of Ginny where he was thanked repeatedly for reuniting her with her friend. Though when discussion of the snake at dinner arose she grew strangely silent again. He wondered once more what was bothering her but didn't wan to say anything in front of the rest of the group.

  Finally he asked Ron a question he'd been waiting to ask for awhile.  "Have there been any attacks lately? anything in the prophet?"

 Ron stayed silent before finally saying, "Well y'know the Daily Prophet isn't the best source of information and all. And.."

"Come on, Ron," said Harry. "Tell me what's going on."

 Hermione finally offered an explanation, "Well Harry we weren't, well we were told not to bother you with anything the prophet's been printing lately but.."

"Well?" exclaimed Harry.

"There haven't been many attacks lately," said Hermione, "and no casualties have been reported. Anything that does make it into the paper is covered by Fudge as fake death-eaters. And then there was also..."

"Also what?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Harry," said Hermione. "You're not going to like this but somehow information about the trial leaked out."

"You can't be serious?" said Harry, "How would they find out?"

"Well," said Ron, "We've gone over all the possibilities and we think Fudge might have given them the story, y'know for keeping quiet about some of the attacks."

 Harry brought his head down into his hands. "Is there any way I can not go back to Hogwarts?"  
 "It'll be okay Harry," said Hermione. 

"You don't understand," he said, "It's going to be like every other time something like this has happened, where they find out something about me. They were all happy to believe I was evil remember? Now it'll be worse because they won't be looking at me and thinking I'm evil. They'll pity me instead which is going to be even worse."

"It's okay Harry," said Ginny, "You can still count on us to be normal."

Ron snorted, "Or at least as normal as Ginny ever is."

"Ron!" she exclaimed while throwing a cushion at him. 

"It's the truth," he grinned, tossing it back.

 When the sibling pillow fight had come to an end everyone began to drift off to their respective beds or cots. Harry found it impossible to cast a silencing charm with Ron around and had to settle for hoping he didn't dream, or at least that he could keep quiet. Unfortunately he knew he was likely to have his hopes shot down. 

~*~

 "That's strange," said Brian to Ron while looking at Harry's sleeping form.

"What's strange?" said Ron curiously.

"He didn't bother casting a silencing charm tonight," said Brian, "I'm pretty sure that's the first time."

"That bloody git!" Ron exclaimed angrily, "We've told him off for it often enough before. I thought he was getting better about it?"

  
 "What do you mean?" asked Brian.

"Did he even bother to tell you that he has nightmares?"

"No," said Brian, "But why silencing charms?"

"When you've seen some of the stuff he's seen you're nightmares are bound to be a bit noisy."  
  


"Well don't wake him up now," said Brian. "He usually doesn't fall asleep so easily. You might as well wait 'til morning to tell him off."

 They all lost hope for a sound night's sleep when Harry's cries awoke them. Ron was immediately at his bedside, trying to shake him awake as he clawed at the sheets. Brian looked around helplessly until he was finally given something to do.

"Go get Ginny."


	19. No Place Like Home

Chapter 9: There's No Place Like Home

~*~

"Dorothy now took Toto up solemnly in her arms, and having said one last good-bye she clapped the heels of her shoes together three times, saying: 

"Take me home to Aunt Em!" 

Instantly she was whirling through the air, so swiftly that all she could see or feel was the wind whistling past her ears. "

~*~

 Precisely at 11:00, the Hogwarts Express rolled out of Platform 9 ¾ and out towards the Scottish countryside. Harry waved out the window to both Brian and Lexie as the train began to pull out. He'd pondered before why they didn't go to Hogwarts but never gotten to asking. He supposed they might be home-schooled, but he'd have to wait and ask them the next time he sent a letter. 

 He and Ginny were both smiling at the sight across from them in the compartment. Seeing Ron and Hermione so happy with each other was definitely a relief, especially after all the years of bickering. Soon Hermione had pulled out one of their new texts, which Harry noted already had pages marked and seemed full of notes, and Ron had challenged him and Ginny to a game of exploding snap. Singed eyebrows ensued, at least for everyone but Ginny. Harry was amazed and wondered quite how she had managed that. 

 Soon most everyone in the compartment had fallen asleep and Harry didn't blame then. After all, he'd managed to keep them awake nearly all the night. He felt guilty about it but a part of him was glad. He found himself floating back to the discussion he'd had with Ginny after awaking from his nightmare. Then with all of them.  He'd been surprised at how angry Ron had been, and Hermione as well. They were so _concerned. _

 When he'd awoken to all of them gathering in the room it had definitely been a shock. And somehow he'd finally told them. He had finally managed to share just what had happened that night in the graveyard. Everything from Cedric's death, to Cruciatius, to his parent's saving him once again.

 He sat there thinking about it now. Not about talking to his friends, but about his parents. It was something he'd been pondering more this summer. He _missed_ them. It seemed strange to miss someone he couldn't even remember. He didn't just miss them; He'd missed out on them. He didn't know how his mother's laugh sounded, or his father's favorite color. He didn't have any of those cherishable memories. He had his father's cloak, some pictures, and that was all. Oh, and the nightmares. Funny how his one memory had become a weakness. He remembered how hard it had been to fight off the dementors. Because in a twisted way he'd wanted to hear them, even if he was hearing their deaths.  Anger surged through him now. He'd lost them because of Voldemort.

"Damn it," he said as his foot connected with his trunk, causing his friends to stir, but they weren't the ones who spoke next.

"Really ought to control that temper of yours, Potter," smirked Draco Malfoy. "You'd be out of luck if someone at the prophet heard. We'd all hate for them to see you as the madman you are, eh?"

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said darkly, "How many train rides will it take before you realize that you aren't wanted. Or I suppose you don't have anything better to do."

"Maybe I just came to warn you," said Draco, "Remember mudbloods and muggle-lovers first."

 Harry didn't have time to register everything but the next thing he knew Malfoy was on the ground... and Hermione was wiping her hands on her robes. She used her foot to nudge Draco out of the compartment and then shut the door behind him before sitting down and picking up her book.

 Ron and Harry were looking at her, awestruck, and Ginny was grinning. Finally Ron regained his voice.

"Bloody hell, Mione," he said, then continued in a pouting voice, "But why couldn't _I do it."_

"Well," said Hermione, "How likely is it that Draco is going to admit that a girl got the better of him, especially a muggle-born one."

"Your brilliance overwhelms us oh great one," said Harry still grinning. "So, who wants some cauldron cakes?"

~*~

 Harry piled into a horseless carriage with his friends after then train ride was over and they rode happily up the castle. Once again he was amazed by the sight of it. A warm feeling came over him and he knew this was home. It always would be. No matter how old he got, [though his life expectancy was probably growing shorter with Voldemort back] he would always view his school this way. He chuckled as he envisioned a pair of  magic slippers.

 Soon they were all entering the Great Hall once more and Ron was already complaining about his hunger. Soon after they were all seated the first years began filing in nervously behind McGonagall. It seemed like yesterday that he'd been sorted. He remembered the dilemma too. Imagine, him, a Slytherin? His stomach twisted slightly as he wondered if that had counted as another similarity between Voldemort and he. He concentrated on what Dumbledore had told him about choices. 'Evidently,' he thought as he glanced over at the Slytherin table, 'I must have made the right one.'

 Finally the old tattered hat was brought forth and Harry grinned as the jaws of the first years all dropped when it opened its mouth.

_Though I am just a tattered hat_

_Listen well to me_

_Pay very close attention_

_And we'll see where you shall be_

_Perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw_

_With those of stunning smarts_

_They suck up facts from books_

_From history to art_

_Or perhaps in Hufflepuff_

_Is the place for you?_

_Where you will meet loyal friends_

_Who are all hard-working too_

_Then of course there's Gryffindor_

_If you think you've got the nerve_

_If you possess the bravery_

_This placement you deserve_

_Or perhaps there's room in Slytherin_

_For a cunning child like you_

_To achieve your goals _

_You know, you'll do what you must do_

_So try on this old tattered hat_

_Into your mind I'll see_

_Then my child I'll tell you_

_Where you ought to be!_

 The hall filled with applause as the hat finished and McGonagall began to call the names.

"Abbot, Grace!"  McGonagall called the first name. Harry watched her approach the stool and heard the hat shout "RAVENCLAW." She smiled and waved slightly at her sister at the Hufflepuff table sitting down. 

"Baddock, Randy," followed the first girl to Ravenclaw before McGonagall called "Branstone, Miranda" who became the first Hufflepuff. "Cauldwell, Laurell!" became the first new Gryffindor and their table erupted into cheers. Then came "Finch, Erin" who was a Gryffindor too.  Then there was "Fletcher"... "Gardner"... "Hamilton." When "Rennison, Anita!" joined the Slytherin table Harry saw Malfoy muttering to someone across from him and soon the whole table seemed to be involved.  McGonagall progressed through the names until finally "Yesire, Anne!" was sorted into Ravenclaw. After McGonagall removed the stool and hat all eyes turned to Dumbledore as he began his speech.

 "Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, "I am pleased to introduce you to our temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mrs. Weasley, and her assistant, Ms. Fleur Delacour. I also ask that you remember that the Forbidden Forest has it's name for a reason. Mr. Filch has updated his list of forbidden items and should anyone wish to read all 879 items, it can be found posted on his office door. Sadly, I must also remind you of the caution we must be under now that Voldemort has returned." Many of the first years gasped. "There will be a memorial service held here for young Cedric Diggory for all of you who would like to attend, and perhaps some of you will want to speak. On a lighter note, I believe it's high time we dug in."

  The room broke out into chatter again, though some people remained more solemn than others, and Harry watched as young Anita Rennison. He pointed it out to Hermione and she looked over. People around the table began to talk and soon he finally got word. "She's muggle-born!" burst out Hermione after someone leaned over and said something to her, "She has to be the first one in decades!" Then her tone softened. "That poor girl," she said. "It looks like they're being absolutely horrid to her."

"She is a Slytherin," said Ron, putting an emphasis on the last word. This only earned a glare from Hermione.

"Honestly," she retorted. "Just because someone is a Slytherin doesn't mean they're evil!"

Ron mumbled something like "Sure it does" but Harry couldn't quite make it out through all the potatoes.

"Do you think that the founders really sat down and said, 'Let's pick four traits, Bravery, Smarts, Hardwork and Loyalty, oh yes, how about evil?"

"It wanted to put me in Slytherin," said Harry quietly without really meaning to. This gained him shocked looks from both of them. He almost wished Ginny were there to stop them gaping but she had disappeared over to where some of her friends from her year sat. "I'll tell you later," was all he said. After that they spent much of the feast in silence before they were signaled by McGonagall to lead the first years up. Hermione managed to take the head of the tour as Harry, Ron, and surprisingly... Neville spread out amongst them. Harry tried to act normally and pretended not to hear most questions about a scar. Finally they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione had explained earlier that they would be taking turn making up the passwords. He wondered what she had picked... When she finally said it loud enough for them all to hear most of the older Gryffindors burst out laughing. 

Because when Hermione had spoken the password, she had given the Fat Lady two words.

"Bouncing Ferret."

** I really must apologize for my horrid attempt at a sorting song.


	20. Potions and Vials

Chapter 20: Potions and Vials

~*~

Uric the Oddball attempted to prove that the Fwooper song was actually beneficial to the health... Unfortunately the Wizards' Council to which he reported his findings was unconvinced, as he had arrived at the meeting wearing nothing but a toupee that on closer inspection proved to be a dead badger. [Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them]

~*~

 It was 7:30 in the morning as the great hall heard groans from both the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Time tables had been passed out and it would be obvious to anyone who was familiar with Hogwarts as to just _why they were groaning. It was a simple answer really._

Double Potions. First Thing.

At least, Harry thought on the brightside, it's not with the Slytherins this year. That was one thing to be grateful for. The poor Hufflepuffs on the other hand... Well, it would be one helluva potions class for them this year. 

 Harry chewed up a bite of toast and took a sip of his orange juice. Ron whispered something to Hermione and he watched them both smile and blush as he took her hand under the table. He shook his head with a grin and returned to his meal, slightly unsure. He concentrated on eating and it wasn't Hermione or Hermione making him nervous. He felt like half the great hall was watching him, and in truth they probably were. He'd been hearing whispers since last night. Most people were saying the same things. _'Did you hear... yes, a trial!...can you believe it.. so it's really true then...'  _

 He thought he must be jinxed, to end up somehow being the talk of the school every year. He wished there was a way to make it all stop, to make them all forget. He put his unfinished piece of toast back on his plate and pushed it away.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat more than that?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"I'm not hungry! Okay?" he snapped at her before moving to get up. He turned back around though. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said softly, "I just.."

 She just nodded at him. "We'll see you in class," she told him. "Just go get some air. You need to relax for a couple minutes."

He nodded back at her gratefully. It was amazing how she could read him sometimes. He told Ron bye and gave Ginny a half smile where she was sitting with her friends at the end of the table before heading out to the main corridor. 

 Ten minutes later Harry found himself waiting to meet up with his friends, now in a much better mood. He resigned himself to just ignoring the whispers. He'd have to answer some questions later, but he was going to stall for about as long as he could. He jumped as Professor Snape rounded the corner and paused for a minute to glare at him.

"Potter," he snarled before returning to his stride and whisking down to his classroom. Harry shook his head and just headed into the classroom. He hoped they'd show soon because sitting alone in the room with Snape was not his ideal outlook. 

"Amazing," Snape smirked coming out of his back office, "To think you Potter of all people would honor me with your presence _early_."

Harry remained silent, only taking out a few pieces of parchment and a quill. A few more students began to file in but Snape continued talking anyway, seemingly not noticing.

"Not going to dignify me with an answer then, eh Potter," said Snape. "So much like your father," he smirked. "What a pity."

 Harry kept his fist clenched, fingers digging little half-moons into his palms. Snape opened his mouth and seemed to be about to continue when Harry couldn't stay silent any longer.

"He's dead already!" Harry burst out finally. "Don't you get it! He's dead and I'm not him, no matter how much you hated him. Maybe I am like him, but I'll never really know will I? Can't you give it a rest already." 

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter," said Snape curtly. "And I will see you after class."

Harry sat down still fuming and was surprised to see blood seeping out of the self-made cuts on his hands. Most of the other students were standing uneasily in the entrance, where they'd appeared to have witnessed most of the event. Those who hadn't were being filled in with quick whispers.

"Well get in here!" Snape barked at the group, causing them to scatter. "We don't have all day."

 Students began to file into their seats at last and Snape began to lecture before sending them to work. Harry found it hard to concentrate on anything his partner, Dean Thomas, was saying to him.

"Harry, you alright mate?" asked Dean.

He just nodded. "Yeah, what goes in next."

"Umm... check the paper will you?"

"Sure," said Harry, "Let's see... It says to add the Fwooper feathers next." 

Dean leaned over and dropped the two feathers into the cauldron. "You reckon Snape collected these on his own?" grinned Dean, "Of course it would have been awhile ago..."

Harry choked back a laugh and ended up half snorting before he returned to stirring their potion. Finally Snape ordered them to bottle their potions before sending them on to lunch. Harry told his friends to go on and wait for him in the great hall and he watched mournfully as the rest of the class exited. When Snape approached him he refused to meet his eyes and simply glared at the wall behind him.

"Here," said Snape handing out a vial to him. Harry was quickly surprised and his eyes snapped up to focus on Snape.

"W-What?"

"It's a potion to diminish scarring," Snape said, with only a trace of his usual smirk. "I've been informed me of your _problem_. You are to drink two drops a day, no more or the outcome will be worse. Understood?"

Harry nodded. "But why would you..."

"You'd think you'd be sick of scars by now Potter," said Snape sharply. "Go on to lunch now, heaven knows you need it."

And at that Snape whisked off, leaving behind a very startled Harry Potter.

 Harry entered the Great Hall a few minutes later, still stunned.

"What did Snape say?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "I'll explain it later." He turned his attention back to eating, sparing a glance up at Snape who was already at the staff table. He didn't appear any different, and Harry wondered if he might have imagined the whole thing. Nope, he could still feel the vial in his pocket. He sighed before tuning back into the conversation the twins were having with a group of second years. It seemed that _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a booming business. Apparently they already had an arrangement to lease a shop and Diagon Alley after this year. _

 An hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione all entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where Molly Weasley sat behind the desk. She smiled at them as she began writing some notes on a chalkboard. They took their seats on one side of the room where most of the Gryffindors were beginning to sit. Unfortunately the other half of the room was being occupied by Slytherins... Harry silently wished Mrs. Weasley good luck. Any class where Slytherins and Gryffindors were together was bound to be difficult to teach. Finally everyone was seated.

"I am your temporary Professor for this class," said Mrs. Weasley, "You are all fifteen now and I expect you to act your age. That means you will respect me as well as each other." She glanced over at a snickering Draco Malfoy and Harry watched in astonishment as he took the hint and shut up.

"Now," said Mrs. Weasley, "We are going to start off this year with shielding charms. Can anyone explain to me the basic purpose of shielding?"

Hermione's hand was the first one up. 

**Those of you who own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them can learn more about Fwoopers there. _:-p_


	21. Serious Surprises

Chapter 21: Serious Surprises

~*~

"Scary-lookin- fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.

"He murdered _thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to stan, "with __one curse?"_

"Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad Daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"

"Ar," said Ern darkly.

~*~

"One vote for Potter," said McGonagall opening a piece of folded parchment on a stool. She continued through the rest. "Potter, Potter, Potter, Mickey Mouse?" At this she stopped and raised an eyebrow at the Weasley twins who both shrugged innocently. "Johnson and another one  Potter."

Harry Potter looked surprised as he realized that he'd won the vote for captain.

"B-but I thought Angelina or Katie would want it," said Harry. He didn't mention the third girl's name as she wasn't in the room yet. Apparently McGonagall had already gotten her vote. He wondered vaguely why she wasn't in practice.

"The majority chose you Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.

"Who voted for me?" asked Angelina, slightly puzzled. Harry half raised his hand.

"Ah," said McGonagall, "I see. The majority still has it. Besides, the rest of the team will be leaving after this year." As she said this Harry thought he saw her eyes begin to water. He sighed. "Well then," said McGonagall, "I'll leave you to your practice now." Harry was shocked when she gave one of her rare smiles. "Congratulations, Harry."

"Well," Harry said finally, "I guess we should start."

"Excellent," said Gred, picking up his broom.

"Stupendous," echoed Forge.

And the Gryffindor team began their first practice under Harry's captaincy.

Harry circled the pitch a few times before actually beginning the practice. It was great to be back in the air. It seemed he hadn't really flown for ages. Of course he'd flown at the Burrow, but they'd all been forced to stay below tree level. He swooped up now, and then turned quickly as he pulled into a dive. He stayed with the dive until he was only a head length from the field, feet just missing the ground as he pulled back up. He flew back over to the rest of the team and blushed as they began to applaud. Finally he silenced them.

"Let's get to work."

He'd given them instructions but as they were about to start they were interrupted by a figure running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late," cried Alicia Spinnet. "Pomphrey wouldn't let me go but I told her there was no way I'd miss the first practice. "Oh yeah, Congratulations Captain Harry."

"McGonagall told you already?" asked Harry.

"No," said Alicia, "We chose you a long time ago."

"Why'd Pomphrey make you stay?" asked Katie but Alicia didn't hear her. She'd already mounted her broom.

"Let's get to work then," said Harry once more.

 Two hours later an exhausted, sweaty Gryffindor team sat in a circle on the grass.

"I've been thinking," said Harry.

"Ah," said George, "A Dangerous enterprise."

Harry ignored him, "Anyway, I was thinking that when we tried out a new keeper we should go ahead and look for reserve players since we're losing most of the team later on."

"Good idea," said Angelina, "See, we knew you'd make a good captain."

"Yes," said Fred. He continued somberly, "But it will be a sad, sad world here without us." 

Katie snorted causing Fred to give her a look of false hurt. "How could you?" he said sadly.

"Next Saturday would be good," said Alicia, "We can drill the keepers first then choose a reserve, maybe some mock-games to choose them."

Harry nodded, "Okay. I'll post a notice in the common room."

The practice broke up and everyone headed to the showers before trudging back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry finished his essay for History of Magic and then headed up to bed. He mumbled goodnight to his dorm mates and fell asleep almost immediately. Exhaustion had its bonuses, namely a lack of nightmares for once. Harry slept peacefully.

*~*

 At breakfast the next morning he found himself being congratulated by housemates, as Malfoy shot glares at him. A minute later he was distracted from his conversation with Ron about the keeper tryouts when Hedwig swooped down and nipped his ear affectionately. 

"A letter?" he asked her, and she extended her foot. When he opened the letter he read it quickly and motioned to Ron and Hermione after he had stopped blushing.

_Harry,_

_ Sorry I haven't written yet. I have a better surprise though I hope. Stop by Dumbledore's office sometime around __1:30__ and He'll give you the details. Can't wait to see you! _

_                                                                    -Snuffles_

_PS: You can bring those friends of yours along as well I suppose, that includes Ginny. (I'd love to see my future god-daughter-in-law.)_

"It's Snuffles," he whispered, "I'm supposed to meet him. He says to stop by Dumbledore's at one-thirty. You guys and Ginny are invited too."

"Ginny?" said Ron, "But she's."

"I would have brought her anyway," said Harry, closing the matter.

"I wonder what he's got to tell you Harry," said Hermione. "The ministry has Pettigrew now don't they?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I guess we'll see."

"We've got the rest of the day free," said Hermione.

"Don't you mean study period?" grinned Ron.

"Just let me finish," said Hermione, delivering a swift kick to his shin. "You two should go shower before the visit; you're absolutely filthy from Herbology."

"Not my fault those bloody plants _liked me," said Ron._

"You're lucky we even managed to unravel you," said Hermione, "Anyway, You two should go get cleaned up and I'll get Ginny after her last class to meet up. Then you can fill her in."

"Sure," said Harry. He began to walk out of the Great Hall. Ron stopped to give Hermione a quick kiss and then ran to catch up with him, ears a bright red.

 Two hours and a long story later Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the office.

"I wonder why he's here," said Ginny.  Then she continued with a grin. "So Hermione, Are the rumors true?" Finally they reached the gargoyle where they began the game of guessing the password.

"Canary Creams," said Hermione, who until now hadn't made any suggestions.

And the gargoyle slid to the side. She gave the usual look to them, the one that showed how pleased she was with herself. 

"It's like an escalator," said Hermione as they road the staircase to the top.

"A what?" said Ron.

"Nevermind."

 Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door and soon found it opened by Dumbledore. When the door was opened all the way he saw his Godfather sitting across the room. The man immediately sprang from the chair and Harry ran to him.

"It's great to see you," said Harry.

"You too kiddo," said Sirius, ruffling his hair. Harry pulled his head away and looked up at his godfather. Sirius definitely looked a lot better than he had when he'd originally met him. Sirius seemed to do the same appraisal of Harry but arrived at a different outcome.

"You need to eat more."

Harry shrugged, "So what did you come to tell me."

"What," said Sirius, "I cant just visit you without a motive."

"Of course," exclaimed Harry, "But you said you had a surprise."

"Oh that," said Sirius, dismissing it with his hand, "Just thought you'd like to know I'm aquitted, but that'll be running in the papers eventually anyhow. So, what's new with you?"

Harry looked shocked for a minute and then leaped at his godfather hugging him fiercely.

"Serious?" he asked looking up at him.

"That's my name," replied the older man with a grin, then finally. "Honest."

Then he turned to Harry's friends who were all gathered around the room. Dumbledore conjured some chairs from where he sat behind his desk and Ginny stepped forward.

"You must be the stunning Ginny Weasley," said Sirius with a mock bow, causing Ginny to go red and Hermione to giggle again.

Dumbledore charmed up a plate of snacks for them and left them to their devices saying he had a meeting with Japan's Minister of Magic. 

They all began to talk earnestly and Harry managed to find out the fate of buckbeak. Apparently Hagrid had taken him on a certain trip and he was currently residing with the half-giants mother. The love of dangerous animals seemed to have been a bonding point for mother and son.

"So we've got the giants on our side then," said Hermione. "That's always good to know."

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore's trying to get the dementors out of Azkaban now, in case Voldemort decides to try and free some of his supporters. We're working on foreign policy too."

"That explains all these trips Dumbledore's been taking then," said Ron. "It's probably best he did it even though he's not the minister, even if Fudge would get his arse to work I doubt I'd want to send him as a diplomat anywhere."

 Eventually the food disappeared and Sirius said goodbye to all of Harry's friends, asking Harry to stay for a moment.

When it was just them Sirius finally spoke. "So, now that I'm free, now I know you're happy with the Karsens but I still want to offer..."

"You mean I can still live with you?" asked Harry, cutting him off.

"Of course!," said Sirius, "If you still want to that is."

"Of course I want to," said Harry, "I haven't changed my mind."

"That's great," said Sirius, "Remus is helping me open the house back up next weekend and we'll have it ready  by the holidays, if you want to come home for Christmas that is."

"Home for Christmas," asked Harry. This was something he'd never really thought of before. He would have a real family Christmas this year. "That would be great."

Sirius smiled. "Okay then Kiddo, You'd better head back to your common room now and do your homework. I'd escort you back but the papers haven't reported anything yet and I'm not in the mood to be hexed."

"Okay," said Harry, hugging the man goodbye. He headed out of the office and met up with his friends, still feeling as if he'd never been happier. 

He slept soundly that night, for the second night in a row. 


	22. Trialing Tryouts and a Midnight Snack

 Chapter 22: Trialing Tryouts and a Midnight Snack

~*~

"The Chudley Cannons wear robes of bright orange emblazoned with a speeding cannonball and a double 'C' in black. The club motto was changed in 1972 from "We Shall Conquer" to "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best."

~*~

Harry awoke in the morning when someone pulled open the coverings on the windows and sunlight poured into the tower room. He was surprised to see Fred Weasley standing there in the dorm.

"Up now both of you," said Fred. "Tryouts start in half an hour."

 Both Harry and Ron crawled out of bed grumbling before dressing quickly and walking down to the common room. Aside from the Quidditch team and the potential new members the only other people up and about were Hermione and Ginny. At the moment they were sitting over at a table in the corner whispering and laughing about something. When they grouped up with everyone else Harry realized they must have been planning to watch the tryouts. Then he noticed the guards Ginny was holding and grinned. He thought that perhaps the Gryffindor team might as well be called 'Weasley United' at this rate.

 People gathered their things and soon progressed out to the pitch. After a bit of chaos Harry managed, with the help of his teammates, to sort out the mess and start the tryouts for Keeper.  Each keeper took his turn guarding the posts against Angelina, Katie, and Alicia who were throwing the quaffle back and forth viciously. Each potential keeper was given 20 shots and Harry took note of all the scores. He was very surprised when a first year, Laurell Cauldwell, managed to block seventeen. Her total was surpassed only by Ron who had managed an amazing nineteen. Harry wondered how many extra practice hours he'd been sneaking in. Finally when everyone had had a go at it Harry called the start of a mock game after finding out what positions people were trying for. He'd assumed Ginny would try for chaser but was amazed when she announced that she'd be trying for beater. Part of the original team would make up the players on one mock team but Harry mixed in some of the potentials. Eventually the teams were assembled and he managed to pull Hermione into helping out. She released the snitch followed by the other balls in the case and the game began.

 Harry began circling the pitch, observing instead of playing as two people were trying for reserve seeker. He kept his eye more so on third year Devin Petite than on the second year trailing her. Ginny and the Adam, her fellow beater, were doing amazingly well and were almost rivaling Fred and George. The other potential beater had to be subbed in and out because there were three trying. Ethan did well but didn't seem to work as well when partnering. The game continued before his eyes before Devin finally caught the snitch and ended the game. 210 to 50. 

 Harry applauded as they landed and then went off to converse with his team members. Ron was made Keeper quickly and Laurell became his reserve. (When she heard the announcement later she was anything but disappointed.) Devin would become his new backup and Ginny along with Adam would be reserve beaters. The chasers were a mixed lot, consisting of a girl and two boys; Seamus, Dean, and Natalie worked well together. After the announcements had been made Harry booked the first practiced and everyone headed to the showers. 

 Up until now Harry had done a marvelous job avoiding anyone seeing him unless he was fully clothed. Unfortunately the locker rooms did little to help with that. He pretended not to feel the glances as he peeled off his sweaty shirt. When he looked up Dean, Seamus, and Adam looked away. He didn't doubt that they knew, what with all the rumors going around. He tried to ignore it and stepped into the shower stall where he let hot water pour down on him. He'd have to talk eventually. They were all curious. Even if that didn't merit it he knew his dorm mates probably deserved an explanation for why he sometimes woke them with his screams. Ron wasn't very helpful to have around when he was trying to do a silencing charm. He didn't mind having his friends there for him, really. He just didn't want to be a nuisance. So far no one had said anything to him though, except for Neville that was. And he hadn't said much, but what he had said had been momentous. He'd told Harry about his parents, said he knew that Harry had already found out from Dumbledore. He'd offered his support to Harry if he ever needed it. Harry had been amazed at how kind some people could be. He reminded himself not to be annoyed the next time Neville lost them any points in potions. Besides, this year he was managing to more than make up for them in Herbology. Everyone had been surprised at his brilliance in that particular subject.

 Harry dried himself off with a towel and got dressed quickly to avoid any more glances his way. After he was dressed he headed back to Gryffindor Tower with his friends. When they'd put away their Quidditch gear everyone regrouped at table in the common room. This was part of the time table Hermione had drawn up and she wasn't going to let any of them weasel out of her study group. The topic for tonight happened to be History of Magic and Hermione handed them each a practice packet for the O.W.L. Ron groaned and picked up his quill as he began flipping through the pages.

"They expect us to know this stuff?" said Ron. "Bloody hell.  I can't tell one goblin rebellion from another. It's not like any of this will help us later on."

"Ron," exclaimed Hermione, exasperated now, "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it.'? Ringing any bells up there?"

Harry laughed at his friend, "No, but he keeps hearing that odd hollow-like echoing sound lately. Isn't that right Ron."

"Sod off."

"Come on," said Hermione, "We don't have time for this!"

Ron and Harry sighed and picked up their quills. An hour later Hermione was finished. Harry and Ron finished twenty minutes after that. They scored the practices and Hermione was only the one who passed. She was still miffed though as she had only been 'slightly' above average. She managed to keep them studying for another hour before they started a game of chess. Harry was thankful for Hermione's opinions then as she led him to come quite close to winning against Ron. Well at least the closest he'd ever been. Ron creamed him though. Ginny joined them shortly, though already in her night dress. She challenged Ron and Harry and Hermione were dragged into watching what Harry later referred to as "The Eternal Chess Game from Hell." Ron finally managed to win after a long drawn match and Ginny actually took the loss well, either that or she hid it very well. They shook hands very formally both saying "Nice match." Harry and Hermione giggled at the two siblings. Hermione was in the middle of congratulating Ron when his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Boy am I hungry," said Ron sheepishly, red creeping up his face and almost to his ears.

"Why don't we go nick some food from the kitchens?" suggested Harry.

"Good idea," replied Ron.

"Can we all fit under the cloak?" inquired Hermione curiously. "You know I've been reading about temporary expansion charms and I was thinking.."

Everyone ignored the babbling and stared at her in shock. Harry was surprised Hermione didn't fall into a dead faint.

"You mean," said Ginny, "That even with all your perfectly duties, you are suggesting ways to improve our chances when sneaking out after hours and you want to go with us."

"Yes," said Ron, "Don't you want to go to bed before we 'come up with a clever idea to get us killed'?"

Harry mock gasped, widening his eyes, "Or worse!- Expelled!"

 They all broke into fits of laughter and Hermione sulked for a minute before sending Harry for the cloak.  She tapped it with her wand and Harry watched as it expanded to fit them all. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione remained quite cozy even with the added space. Finally when they were all concealed and had checked to make sure no one's foot was sticking out they began their trek to the kitchens.

~*~

 Harry woke groggily the one morning a few weeks later and reached for his glasses. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and got up with a grimace. He woke up Ron and they began to get dressed before heading down to the common room. Harry almost regretted waking his friend after five minutes of his nervous babbling. He grinned though and remembered _his_ first Quidditch game. They met up with Hermione and Ginny and were the only other ones in the Great Hall so far except for a few members of the Ravenclaw team. Hermione had a book leaned against a pitcher of orange juice and was reading intently while eating a few bites of toast. Harry watched Ron pile up food on his plate and then watched as he proceeded to barely touch it.

"You should eat, Ron," said Hermione from behind the book.

"You never pick on Harry like this before games," grumbled Ron.

"He never eats anyway though," shot back Hermione. "It's not like he'd listen either."

"You do know I'm still here?" said Harry.

"Well he should," complained Ron.

"Hello," said Harry as they continued. He waved an arm at Ron while Ginny laughed at him.

"You try forcing him to eat sometime," said Hermione. "I don't ever see you giving me any help. Now shut up and eat something before I strangle you."

She returned to her toast and then turned to Harry who had finally given up and was staring at his goblet. "Did you say something, Harry?" she inquired.

"No," replied Harry sincerely. "Not a word."

"Oh. Okay then."

 Harry started a conversation of Ginny rather than pretending to be interested in the goblet anymore while trying to ignore how at this moment his friends had suddenly grown very interested with each other. He smiled though when Hermione leaned back against Ron's shoulder. Every now and then he had doubts about the two had coupling up but these were invisible at moments like this. He was definitely sure that all their fighting was really just an excuse to make up afterwards. "Or even to make out," Seamus had commented the other day causing Ron to go red and everyone else in the dormitory to nearly die with laughter. 

 Finally everyone finished breakfast and Harry soon headed out to the pitch with Ron where they met up with their teammates. Harry was feeling nervous about the game. It wasn't that he was afraid of losing. He was afraid of facing Cho out there on the field. So far this year he'd barely caught a glimpse of her. He wondered grimly how much she hated him. His philosophy for the game now was to try not to think about that. All he needed to do was catch the snitch and he would be fine. There was no need to even say anything to her. It would be fine. He would be fine.

 The game started.

And Harry was wrong. Because when they flew out onto the field he extended his hand to shake the other captains. Then he realized exactly who he was shaking hands with and felt a nervous lump rise in his throat. It wasn't that he felt _that_ way about her anymore. But she and Cedric had been close and Harry had gotten him killed. He wondered how much she knew. 

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you." 

They separated as Madame Hooch blew her whistle and soared up to the level of the goal posts. The game began and Harry watched the field for a glimpse of the snitch. So far the score was 20-0 Gryffindor and Lee was doing his usual commentary. It would be strange next year with him gone, and the twins, and most of the team as well. He knew the Weasleys had already signed an agreement about the shop they were going to rent and perhaps eventually buy. He continued scanning the pitch, still no sign of the elusive snitch. He glanced at the stands where Dumbledore was seated along with much of the faculty. He glanced past the Slytherin stands was about to move on when he saw Lucius Malfoy. '_Why would he be here?" thought Harry. "Slytherin isn't even playing."_ The man seemed suspicious but Harry supposed all Malfoys should be held permanently under suspicion. 

 He continued scanning the pitch and noticed a fleck of gold –the snitch glittered at the Ravenclaw end. He accelerated and Cho flying a few feet below him did as well. He had an odd feeling of déjà vu as he gained on the snitch by the second. 

"Oh!" screamed Cho, and he saw a flash of light gleam by him. He was already focused on the snitch though.

As he grabbed it a force pummeled into him.

And he began to fall.

It was only then he realized that the light had been green.


	23. Attacks Averted

Chapter 23: Averted Attacks

~*~

"But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, head still resting on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound – except there was no wound - "

~*~

Harry Potter wondered vaguely for a minute why he wasn't dead yet. He was pretty sure he was alive.  Then he reckoned he would be in a minute when he hit the ground. He felt someone grab onto him and then players began diving down to ground level with him. Students were screaming, not sure what was happening. The confusion seemed to add to their terror. Some of them were trying to run out of the stands. People were panicking. To Harry it seemed as if it was all in slow motion. It was funny how it had all happened in only a few seconds. He watched Dumbledore stand and point his wand. Then he was instructing them all to stay where they were, magically enhanced voice booming across the pitch. People were quieting down, now talking in rushed whispers.

  He finally gained enough sense back and looked up to see Cho Chang holding him up, now with the assistance of Fred and Alicia. He found himself being lowered to the ground. The Firebolt lay a few feet away, seemingly unharmed. Someone moved to pick it up but he stopped them, remembering the portkey last year. It wasn't likely, but he wasn't ready to take the risk after a near-miss like he'd just had. His mind was starting to put together what had happened now and as shaken up as he was he was glad there had only been one death eater in the stands. He was also grateful in an odd way that he had been targeted. (Well maybe it wasn't odd for him to think this way.) It was better than watching his friends and classmates blown up or killed in front of him, or because of him. He wondered why there had only been one deatheater though, and not even in disguise. Had Lucius really thought he would succeed, or if he did manage to kill him that he would get away alive? Hermione's voice echoed in his head "You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" That ruled out escape then. Unless he'd had a portkey brought with him maybe?

 Dumbledore seemed to have realized this and Harry watched as he had place bonds and charms aplenty on the man. There was no way he was going to be going anywhere.

 Harry was sitting on the ground now lost in these thoughts and could only hear a hum of voices. He tried to tune in.

 "Harry, are you all right?" he heard Alicia say.

"Do you think he might have been hit with something?" asked one of the Ravenclaw chasers.

"I don't think so," said a voice he recognized as Cho's. "I'm not sure though. There were tons of curses flung that way."

"Harry, come on mate," said George. "Can you hear us?"

Harry finally snapped into it, "Sorry," he managed to get out. 

"Thank god you're okay," said Alicia.

"Yeah," he said, "Just shocked. It's not every day someone tries to kill you." 

Fred raised and eyebrow and Harry managed to grin, "Okay well maybe in my case." He sighed. You think I'd get used to it."

 Harry felt something in his hand and opened it slightly.

"Oh look," he said dumbly. "I've got the snitch."

"Damn," said one of the Ravenclaw beaters.

Katie and Angelina looked at him and at each other, raising their eyebrows as if to say 'Did he take a hit on the head or does he just not realize someone tried to kill him?'

~*~

 Soon people were gathering around and McGonagall had found her way into the group, followed closely by Flitwick. Harry could count on one hand the rare occasions when McGonagall had looked this worried. Both she and Flitwick were relieved to see there were no injuries and Harry found himself being taken by Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. He saw his friends running over towards him and Hermione was nearly sobbing. Both Ron and Ginny were pale white and before McGonagall could stop them they had all launched themselves at Harry, expressing their relief. McGonagall finally shooed them off and told them that Harry would be back in the common room shortly if they wanted to wait for him. She then whisked him up to Dumbledore's office where she handed him a piece of chocolate and told him to wait before disappearing back into the corridor.

 Harry sat in a chair and looked around Dumbledore's office while calming down. He hadn't realized how rapidly his heart had been racing before. A smile appeared on his face when Fawkes swooped down and perched on his knee. He patted the bird, whom he considered a dear friend by now, on the head and was delighted when the bird let out a trill burst of song. Harry felt something against his chest and pulled out his wand only to feel power coursing through it.

"That's right," he said to Fawkes, "This is one of your feathers isn't it?" He was amazed by the connection. 

The bird nodded then turned its head to the side, leaning over a scratch on Harry's arm. Harry watched as Fawkes allowed two tears to fall from his eyes. Harry gasped as he watched the cut heal quickly, much like the one that Fawkes had healed last year. That had been after the triwizard.  After Cedric. Well there was no need to think about that right now. 

He continued to pet Fawkes and was rewarded with another bit of song. This time though the song compelled him somehow, to do something. He didn't know what or why though and it was like an itch he couldn't reach. He moved around a bit, fidgeting in his chair, and couldn't figure it out. He could almost make out _words he thought, but shook his head and told himself he must be becoming delusional now. '_You're a parseltongue_,' he told himself while admiring the phoenix. '__You don't speak phoenix quite yet.' Of course, birds frequently killed snakes anyway so it really didn't seem like a good idea anyhow._

Finally Dumbledore appeared in the office and walked over to his chair.

"Ah, Harry," he said sitting down at the desk, "Lemon drop?"

Harry took one of the candies and unwrapped it. 

"We have determined," said Dumbledore wryly, "that Lucius acted without orders. I believe he was trying to make his way into a higher place within Voldemort's circle of power. I don't expect his 'lord' will be very pleased with him."

Harry nodded and then there was silence for a moment and he found himself asking the one question he'd been dying (almost literally) to ask for ages.

"Why does he want to kill me?" he exclaimed rather strongly, then turned slightly red, embarrassed by his outburst. Still, he thought he deserved to know now. He thought he'd go crazy if he heard 'You'll know someday' one more time. Frankly, he wasn't sure he'd make it to that "someday" and if he was going to be murdered anyway he kind of wanted to know _why_ he'd be dying.

"I suppose you mean Voldemort and not Lucius," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "Please," he said, "If someone is going to try to kill me every day, I ought to know why."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Harry, I do not think it is time for- "

Harry had had enough of people trying to protect him. Keeping things from him hadn't done a decent job of protecting him so far and he'd nearly been killed today. 

"I'm tired of finding things out about myself by accident," he said to Dumbledore. "If you can't tell me now I might as well go back to my dorm. By all means let me know when you're ready."

Dumbledore sighed and acquiesced, after all these years finally giving in. He'd been trying to put off this moment for as long as possible. The last thing Harry needed was more strain. He hadn't told the boy because he thought he might fall apart under the pressure. He still thought he might, but now a stronger part of him told him that he was wrong. Harry had been through far worse things than most normal people and had come through amazingly. No doubt he was a bit scarred emotionally, not to mention physically, but the effects could have been much worse. He took a deep breath. 

Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses "It is time," he said "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything."

**the last paragraph was taken from a quote on Amazon.com from J.K.'s order of the phoenix. It's not really mine but I wanted to have some of these clips in to make it seem closer to the canon stories, eh?


	24. A Talk of Large Proportions

Chapter 24: A Talk of Large Proportions

~*~

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever."

[Professor Dumbledor, Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone]

~*~

Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses "It is time," he said "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything."

--

 Harry heard Dumbledore say these words and suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted to know. What if Dumbledore was right and he couldn't handle it? Millions of doubts rushed through his head. He hadn't expected Dumbledore to actually give in. He brushed them all away in a millisecond. Finally, someone was going to tell him why his parents had died, and why Voldemort was so bent on killing him. This was not an opportunity to pass up for sure. 

"Harry," said Dumbledore,  "Voldemort wanted to kill your parents for many reasons, it was not a simple thing. Your parents were both very powerful wizards, both very gifted. After leaving Hogwarts they had received grants from various organizations working against the dark arts for different projects that would help in the combat against Voldemort. Your parents developed many charms but in the end each had their own main project. You're father was working on a way to help those who had been under the cruciatius curse for an extended period of time. As you know it can have very damaging effects."

 Harry nodded, remembering what he'd learned about Neville's parents.

"You're mother's project was a work against the killing curse, as you know it is impossible to bring back the dead. Her idea was to create a shield against that particular curse. Many before her had tried, but none of them had been successful. I do however, have reason to believe that she may have made an advancement."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "I did not lie when I said it was your mother's love that saved you. I believe that part of the reason you saved was her work against the curse. I believe the shield she was having the most success with was based on love. Obviously she was a partial success. It wasn't just that which saved you though. Her shield was still in development after all. A lot of it was due to your own powers." 

"What could I have done to stop it though," questioned Harry, "I can't even remember much anymore."

"You, Harry, are descended from a very powerful line. You're father before you was not only the heir of Godric Gryffindor, but also Rowena Ravenclaw. Their grandchildren produced a child, who then married a Potter, making you the heir of both lines. As you know, Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin. You are also aware that he left the school after many disagreements with the other founders?"

Harry nodded. "So Voldemort holds a grudge against me because of my distant ancestors?"

"No, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Tom Riddle fears you, probably more than most anything else. He fears your power, your potential to eventually conquer him."

"But that's impossible," said Harry, "I'm not even that bright. If I were Voldemort I would fear someone like Hermione much more."

"Granted," said Dumbledore, "Ms. Granger can be a bit... scary at times, very determined that lass is; however you should not think so lowly of your own skills. Many grown wizards can not conjure a patronus. You have the potential to do great things."

"Voldemort did great things too," said Harry, "According to Ollivander, 'terrible, but great.'"

"Voldemort also fears you because of a prophecy."

"What prophecy," Harry asked, frowning slightly. He didn't hold much stock in divination, but every now and then it could prove to be correct.

"I told you before that Professor Trelawney had once had another vision, well at least one other accurate one. The day she applied for a job here she slipped into a trance during her interview. It was then that she prophesized his downfall. In her prophecy it was you who would cause it."

"So that's how she got the job," Harry thought aloud. Then embarrassed began to apologize, "I'm sorry professor I didn't mean that she..."

"Never mind, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Professor Trelawney can actually provide a bit of amusement for the staff at times. None of us hold much stay in her 'predictions' though. I know that you will keep that between us though."

"So it was because of that prophecy that Voldemort came after me the first time?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. "After he found out about it he was determined to end the Potter line."

"Talk about a self-fulfilling prophecy," said Harry wryly.

"Yes, I believe you could call it that."

"Why bother coming after me again," complained Harry. "He'd be better off leaving me alone wouldn't he."

"Voldemort does not think so," answered the Professor, adjusting his glasses, "but he may be right in this case."

Harry looked at Dumbledore incredulously.

"Harry, it is very likely that you may be involved in battling him, as much as we would like to keep you out of it. You are a very powerful wizard and you will probably soon realize that."

"I'm just normal," said Harry stubbornly. "Besides, I've already helped bring him back."

"That was out of your control Harry," replied Dumbledore. "Besides, your blood may just be the key to defeating him."

"How?"

"Mind that this is only one possible theory," Dumbledore told him. "Voldemort relies on the blood you gave for his life. He could not exist without it. If he tries to defeat what his power originates from it may weaken him, and thus destroy him while leaving you unharmed."

"What are the other theories?" asked Harry.

"I do not want you to get any ideas Harry," said Dumbledore, "because this is by no means a plausible solution. Another theory is that by killing one of you, the other would perish."

Harry's stomach turned over. He couldn't believe what his headmaster was telling him.

"That is highly unlikely," said Dumbledore firmly, "And I can not hold much faith in either theory, much less the second one. None of it is as simple as that. Do you understand."

Dumbledore almost look worried.

"Oh," said Harry, understanding what he meant. He couldn't help smiling a bit. "Don't worry, I won't off myself without permission."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "We do not have much more time tonight and you could use some rest."

 Harry bid his professor goodnight and began to stand.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Dumbledore before he could leave. 

"Yes?"

"I would read the paper tomorrow if I were you."

Harry nodded and then asked one last question himself.

"Am I really that powerful," he inquired. "I mean to really be considered a threat."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Powerful enough to tilt the balance in this war."

"Okay then. Just wondering."

 Dumbledore watched the boy leave his office and sighed.  Harry Potter was far too young for this much strain, and the boy had no idea how much more he would discover in this year alone. He silently wished the boy luck. He also hoped, much like Harry, that the likenesses to Tom Riddle would end where they were. If Harry Potter ever went to the other side there would be little hope for the wizarding world. He stopped himself from worrying though. He had faith in Harry and remembered just as he'd told the boy in his second year; that it was the choices people made that mattered. 

~*~

 Harry Potter walked wearily back to the dorms processing everything he had just learned. He had never really believed himself to be as powerful as everyone thought. The pile of things to worry about was growing too rapidly for his taste. Did he have the potential to become what Voldemort had become? He really hoped not. Or would his death kill the Tom Riddle as well? He didn't think he'd try anytime soon. There was no proof and he was finally trying to enjoy life for once. He knew though, that if it came down to it he'd do what he had to in order to defeat Voldemort in the end. 

He reached the portrait hole and spoke the new password to the fat lady. "Chudley Canons."

It had been Ron's turn to pick this week. Their had been much grumbling about it from the other students who were not Canons fans. Harry had his own plans for the next password though.

 When he stepped in he was surrounded in a flurry of arms as his friends launched themselves at him once more.

"We've been waiting forever!" announced Hermione.

"What did Dumbledore have to say?" asked Ron.

"A lot," said Harry.

"Really," questioned Ginny. "What did you find out?"

"It appears," he said, "that I am a very scary person."


	25. Newspapers

Chapter 25: Newspapers

~*~

For what avail the plough or sail,  
Or land or life, if freedom fail?

[Ralph Waldo Emerson~"Boston" ]

~*~

After a much needed rest, Harry rose Sunday morning and got dressed before heading down to breakfast. Thankfully the exhaustion and shock he'd been through had drained the energy needed to even have a nightmare. On his way to the great hall he heard a great commotion and when he entered he soon learned why. He took a seat with Ron and Hermione.  Then Ginny plopped down next to him, handing him a paper. Not only did the paper contain Lucius Malfoy's arrest but right there on the front cover were the word he'd been waiting to see since that day in his third year.

**SIRIUS BLACK FREE**

** We at the Daily Prophet were about as amazed at this strange turn of events as we know our readers are now. It has been clarified by the ministry that not only was Peter Pettigrew never killed, but that he was in fact the Potter's secret keeper. He was also responsible for the death of the thirteen other residents on the street where the Potter's resided. Sirius Black, wrongly imprisoned for twelve years, was guilty only of caring for his friends' safety. **

** Because of this revelation the ministry is also being forced to look at the lack of procedure in Black's case. Mr. Falkin of the Ministry states, "This was probably the worst handling of a case in ministry history. To say the least, I am disappointed." Many other officials echo his sentiments, but we wonder where they were fourteen years ago when Black was imprisoned without any trial whatsoever. The ministry has still not released the circumstances of Black's escape two years ago, though he will not be penalized for it. **

** Black has been paid a high sum in reparations. He has also been rewarded his family estate and all his other impounded possessions. And, for those of you who remember and are still wondering; Yes, that does include his infamous flying motorbike.**

** Black is expected to move into his house shortly and rumors are circulating that his godson, none other than Harry Potter, will be joining him there. We at the Daily Prophet would like to wish Sirius Black the best of luck and much happiness now that he's back in the real world. **

 Harry grinned as he finished the article and surprised Ginny, as well as himself, by pulling her into a hug.

"I still can't believe it," he exclaimed, unbelievably happy. Then he heard gasps throughout the great hall and a voice behind him.

"You'd better believe it," said Sirius, the now ex-convict. 

 Harry stood up and hugged his godfather, ignoring the crowd of people in the Great Hall. He examined him and saw that he was now clean-shaven as well as well-dressed. He also must have seen someone about the hair. Harry was slightly embarrassed as half the girls in the hall ogled his godfather. He moved down the bench and made room for Sirius at the table. As he looked down the table and saw the twins inspiration struck him.

"Fred, George," he called as he waved them over.

"What are you doing," asked Sirius.

"You'll see," said Harry as the Weasley twins got up.

"Harry, my good fellow," said Fred. "I believe you called."

"Yes," said Harry. "I would like to reintroduce you to my godfather, Sirius Black, or perhaps I should say Padfoot."

The look on their faces was priceless and Harry grinned for once at the sound of Colin Creevey's flashbulb. He'd definitely want a copy of this.

"Harry," said Sirius uneasily, "What did you have to go and do that for."  He looked pointedly at the dumbstruck twins.

"The Weasleys," said Harry, "are the ones who gave me the Marauder's Map in the first place. I thought it would be fair to let them meet one of the original marauders."

"You're our hero," one of the twins finally choked out. 

 Sirius looked at the twins and then at Harry. "I suppose I could give you a few ideas," he sighed.

 The Weasley twins grinned and told him they'd send an owl. Then they rushed off to help poor Neville who seemed to be having some side effects as a result of their newest creation, a Norwegian Nibbler.

"Harry," asked Sirius, "Dumbledore gave me permission to take you out today and I was wondering if you wanted to go see the house?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he agreed quickly.

"Oh," said Sirius, "You might want to grab your broom too."

 So after they finished their breakfast Harry and Sirius headed up to the Gryffindor Tower where Harry retrieved his broom from the dorm. On the way out Sirius admired the banners and pictures that hung along the walls of the common room thanks to the Gryffindor artists and photographers. Finally they made their way back out, only after Sirius had a long conversation with the fat lady causing Harry to roll his eyes as she remarked and extolled his virtues, then reminded him to be a dear and come back for another visit. When they were out of her hearing range Harry burst out laughing and Sirius leaned over and ruffled his hair.

 Harry and Sirius walked out across the grounds and into Hogsmeade where they used the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks to floo out. Sirius told Harry the floo station had been named 'Chapel 27.' He explained that it would be harder for people to find them if they used a name that didn't stand out.

 It would be an understatement to say that Harry was simply delighted when he saw the house. He was overjoyed. Sirius led him inside and began showing him rooms, a few of which were already decorated. Harry was shown the kitchen and adjoining living room before he was led to a tapestry in the entrance foyer. Sirius showed him how the tapestry, which featured a most interesting scene, was password protected and led to the bedrooms and study. The house was good-sized but not humongous and was all on one floor. Sirius showed Harry his bedroom which was undecorated as of yet and then pointed out one of the two windows. 

"This window," said Sirius "is not one you want to fly out of. It does not actually exit to the grounds here."

"Where does it go?" asked Harry.

"I'm pretty sure it's a field my parents owned in Norway," said Sirius. "You can decorate this room on your own later."

 Sirius showed Harry the study where he opened the closet and shuffled some robes aside to show Harry another secret exit. Then he proposed lunch and they made their way to the kitchen.

"My specialty," said Sirius "grilled cheese."

Harry grinned and took the proffered plate. When they had both finished eating Sirius suggested a trip to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Quidditch Pitch?" exclaimed Harry.

"Just finished yesterday," said Sirius with a grin. "Now let's see how you fly on that broom I bought you."

~*~

 Two hours later Harry and Sirius returned to the house; Sirius trying to catch his breath still. After he regained the ability to breathe he reluctantly escorted the boy back to Hogwarts at dinnertime. When Sirius left him there he waved to the Great Hall causing more shocked gasps and then walked away again.

 Harry had hoped to go to bed right after dinner, but instead he found himself being dragged to the same empty classroom they'd used to practice last year. He told his friends about the house, though he saved the Quidditch Pitch as a surprise for when Ron came. Talk of this didn't last long though as they were most curious now about what Dumbledore had told him.

"So you're heir of Gryffindor?" said Ron, astonished.

"And Ravenclaw," added Ginny.

"I guess so," said Harry. "Dumbledore had some theories about the blood tie with Voldemort as well."

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"The optimistic theory," said Harry "is that my blood will serve to make Voldemort weaker and that it would give me an advantage against him."

"The other theory?" asked Hermione as he'd known she would.

"If one of us dies the other goes with him," he said grimly.

"But Harry," said Ron, eyes widening, "You wouldn't y-know.."

"No," said Harry, "Dumbledore told me not to, especially since he wasn't sure, but I think if he could give me proof..."

"Don't say that!" said Ginny. "It can't be right."

"What do you mean," asked Harry.

"It just can't," she exclaimed again. 

"You promise you wont try anything, don't you," asked Hermione.

"It's just a theory," Harry assured her. "Besides, it's better than some other theories out there."

"Such as?" prompted Ron.

"Apparently there are people betting that I'll join Voldemort and then overthrow him to become dark lord myself," he snorted.

"Of course you wouldn't," said Hermione. "That's just horrid to say."

"You can see how they got that though," said Harry.

"What do you mean," asked Ginny.

"Try counting the similarities between us sometime."

"But you're different," said Hermione firmly.

"I know," said Harry, "Dumbledore said something about the choices we make being more important than our circumstances."

"Besides," said Ron whose eyes had begun to gleam, "You're too bloody scrawny to be a dark lord."

 Eventually they all began to repeat themselves when discussing the theories and they knew it was time to go to bed. As Harry was drifting off to sleep that night he could have sworn he heard a bird singing. He dreamt something as well, but he would not remember any of it when he awoke.


	26. Tea Leaves of Doom

 Chapter 26: Tea Leaves of Doom

~*~

"Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"

 [Hermione – P.O.A.]

~*~

Days moved by and term progressed at a less eventful pace. Gryffindor was closer to the cup now and the Slytherin-vs.-Ravenclaw game would determine who they went against in the final match. Most of Harry's nightmares continued as usual though occasionally he had a different kind of dream which he usually managed to lose grasp of. He could remember colors and music and someone telling him something, but never what the something had actually been.

 Harry woke from a regular nightmare that day but then groaned when he realized it was a Thursday and he was about to be subjected to another nightmare. He had divination again today and he knew that he detested that class more than anything now. Ever since their first lesson that year Trelawney had grown more and more gruesome when it came to predicting his future. Crystal Balls, Tarot Cards, Tea Leaves, etc; all of them showed her one thing for him. Today they would be having an exam of sorts.

"Now each pair will choose their favorite way to work with the future. You will be predicting each other's futures and at the end of class we will go over what has been seen," she said in her misty voice. Harry tried not to choke on the perfume as she passed his table.

 Ron and Harry chose tea leaves. The reason for the decision was probably Ron's thirst. Harry would have preferred Tarot Cards which seemed easier to look up and there was less human interpretation involved. So tea it was and Harry went up to collect their supplies. After they had both finished their tea they swirled the dregs and traded cups.

"Ah," said Ron "cheer up mate, if you look at it this way it's the sign of victory. Looks like we'll win the cup then, eh?"

"Ah," said Harry, "but surely in doing so I will take a bludger to the head and fall to my death. It is only fitting you know."

"Hmm," said Ron as he jotted down the predictions, "Trelawney will probably interpret it from this side and see death but if you look at it from here you see the sign for resurrection. Do you think that cancels it out?"

"Here," said Harry, "Let me do yours."

"Okay," said Ron.

"This one looks kind of like the fertility sign," said Harry. "No surprise there then. You will have a large family. Then this is the sign for happiness. Do you wanna trade?"

 Ron was about to reply when Trelawney made her way to their table so that the class could hear their predictions. Trelawney picked up Ron's paper and eyed it in disgust.

"Well," she said airily, "At least you did this half right. The death sign is indeed there but you missed the signs of pain and stress."

"Oh joy," said Harry lowly.

"Now what did you get for Mr. Weasley, Potter?" she inquired as she pulled his notes off the table.

"Happiness, Health, Family," she said with an eyebrow raised. "You are a little ray of optimism aren't you Potter? You've gotten it wrong though. Here's the sign for pain again and a broken heart, ah physical and emotional pain..."

Harry interrupted her before she could continue, "Isn't half of this art personal interpretation?"

"Yes, dear" she replied. "You have to be realistic though."

"What's so unrealistic about happiness," asked Harry, his anger fueled. "What makes you think that someone couldn't have a good life?"

"Mr. Potter your future is already obviously cursed and Mr. Weasley is a close friend," she said. "What makes you think that he will be spared when so involved in your life?"

Harry picked up his bag and stood. "I'm leaving now," he said coldly. "Would you care to predict my death one last time? Maybe I'll fall down your bloody ladder on the way out, hmm?"

 Harry realized he should have done this long ago. He followed Hermione's example to the whole class's amazement; Harry strode over to the trap door, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

~*~

 When Harry entered the library where he planned to spend the rest of the period studying he was startled by a sound from behind a nearby shelf. He peered through a row of books and was even more shocked to see Draco Malfoy there and he was almost sure the boy had been crying. He returned to his table quickly before the boy could see him and wondered why he was crying. He remembered then Lucius' imprisonment and pondered the idea of Draco mourning his father in a way. The papers had mentioned Narcissa being taken in for questioning and Harry thought that possibly Draco was getting a taste of what it was like to be parentless. If Narcissa was jailed where would he go? Harry realized with a jolt then that he was worrying about Malfoy, and that he had begun calling him Draco in his mind. He went back to studying for DADA. They were going to be reviewing shields today and he wanted to get his right. He had been making progress and could even block most of Hermione's hexes now. 

After he finished rereading the chapter he lifted his wrist to check his watch. Then he remembered that he'd finally removed the broken timepiece and placed it in his bedside drawer. He needed to see about a new one though. He packed up his books deciding it was probably time for lunch by now anyway. He wondered how Hermione was reacting to the news. No doubt half the school would have heard by now. His stomach grumbled and he decided he was right. He picked up his bag and walked to lunch, Draco pushed to the back of his mind for now.

 He finally reached the Great Hall and as he sat down the table broke into applause.

"Well done mate," said Fred.

"It's about time you stood up to that dingy old bat," said George.

 Hermione only grinned at him at first. Then she finally spoke, gloating as much as possible.

"I told you so."

**the part where Harry leaves is a bit stolen from book three. Look at chapter 15 if you'd like to see.


	27. A Christmas Ball

Chapter 27: A Christmas Ball

~*~

Something happens and I'm head over heels

I never find out until I'm head over heels

Something happens and I'm head over heels

Ah don't take my heart

Don't break my heart

Don't throw it away.

[Tears for Fears]

~*~

 By late November rumors were flying all around the school. It was enough to cause a headache. All of them, of course, were about the Ball to be held in December. To Harry this seemed absurd because the event was still a month away. Hermione and Ron were already going together and Harry was still firm about not going or at least not taking a date. 

 On Tuesday Harry felt a sense of relief as new rumors began to circulate. Sadly Mrs. Weasley's teaching career would be ending today and she was to introduce the new professor. The plan was for her to stay a few days to help the new teacher adjust and then return permanently to the Burrow. The last time Harry had spoken to her she had told him she loved teaching but that she would be glad to be home again. 

 When they reached the classroom everyone was taken aback to see Mrs. Weasley scolding a Mr. Remus Lupin as he propped his feet up on the desk. 

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed as he and his companions ran towards the desk. "You're back."

"And glad of it," said Remus.

 Surprisingly few people protested Remus teaching the class. Except for a few Slytherins of course. They were shut up quickly though and eventually settled into the new routine, grumbling as they went. Harry wondered what had changed the minds of some of the students, and the board members. Either way the classes were still some of the best. The first one was also humorous with Molly Weasley trying to fill Remus in as he taught, oh and to scold him for putting his feet on the desk of course.

~*~

 November flew by and true to his promise Harry still had not asked anyone to the ball. All around him though people were pairing up. Ron of course was going with Hermione and Neville had asked a Hufflepuff girl in their year. What surprised them the most was that Ginny had a date. When Harry heard he felt a weird numbness inside him but shook it away thinking it was no surprise. He couldn't have expected her to hold onto a crush for him forever. He hadn't even wanted to go to the ball! He tried not to begrudge her date, especially since they shared a dorm. Of course some of the fifth year girls did. Lavender and Parvati were both miffed by this. Harry just tried not to think about it. He managed to keep it off his mind most of the time and thought for sure he'd have no problem.

 On the very night of the dance he realized just how wrong he'd been. He sat in the common room for awhile as people began to meet their dates. Happy couples linked arms and walked out of the portrait hole. He felt a pang in his chest and soon decided he'd had enough watching. He met Ron coming down the boys stairs and reassured his friend that yes, he'd be fine alone. He wished him luck and continued walking. It was when he stopped and looked over the railing that he had the problem. 

 Ginny Weasley appeared at the bottom of the girls stairs and his heart lept into his throat. _This is Ginny,_ he had to keep reminding himself, _Your best friend's sister! He had to turn away and walk quickly into his dorm after Dean appeared. Never before had he believed he was jealous. Now he had to face it. Until now though he hadn't even been sure he liked her in _that_ way. He sighed and laid down on his bed for awhile until he got tired of lying there moping. He got up and went to the common room where he could stare at the fire and feel sorry for himself at the same time._

 After an hour and a half of staring, Harry was jolted into reality by none other than the girl who had been haunting his thoughts all evening. 

"Ginny," he frowned. "What are you doing back so early?"

"I got bored," she said.

"What about Seamus?"

"Well," she said with a wry grin, "We only went as friends anyway so I finally gave him up to Lavender."

Harry went wide-eyed. "Well I had to," proclaimed Ginny, "It was better than watching them ogle each other the whole time we sat there. They really like each other."

"But what about you," asked Harry.

"Oh," she said lightly, surprised, "I'm fine, really. Probably better than you are sitting up here all alone. I'm only miffed that I didn't get to dance more."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling nervous now, "Do you want to now?"

"But you aren't even dressed for the ball," said Ginny, eyeing him strangely.

"Who said we had to go down there," questioned Harry before using his wand to switch on a Wizarding Wireless someone had left on the table. He bowed to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Well thank you milord," said Ginny taking his hand and trying not to blush, or at least not to blush too furiously.

  Ginny smiled up at Harry realizing that this wasn't just a dream. It was real. They were dancing together. He had his arms around her. She could barely believe it. Even if this was a dream though she might as well enjoy it. She surprised them both by brushing a strand of hair out of his face. 

 Then their eyes connected and they were stunned. And right there in the Gryffindor Common Room, as the Wizarding Wireless played an old muggle song, Harry and Ginny shared a first kiss.

 The moment they had there couldn't be described by either of them as anything but  perfect. Unfortunately that didn't last long.

"Ginny," Harry said quickly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't, I mean- I can't."

"What do you mean," she asked, looking worried now.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry," he said. 

And then he bolted.

Ginny watched him go and then, following suit ran to her dormitory. Her makeup smudged as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Ginny Weasley cried herself to sleep. 

What she didn't know was that in his dorm Harry did the same.


	28. Winter Holidays Begun

Chapter 28: Winter Holidays 

Harry awoke the next morning feeling strange and then remembered why. He'd kissed her. He couldn't believe he'd done that. He needed to explain to her now. They could never be a couple. He wouldn't endanger her like that. The problem now was to make her understand that. Finally he got up and got dressed before walking down to breakfast with Ron. He would have to find a way to talk to Ginny before breakfast was over. The Weasleys and Hermione were all taking the train to the Burrow but Harry was going to be picked up from the school directly. If he didn't talk to Ginny now he wouldn't get a chance until Christmas. 

 He watched the doors until she entered, Hermione at her side. He was surprised when she sat down right across from him. He was surprised when Hermione shot a glare at him. He tried to concentrate on his toast when Hermione spoke up.

"I need a word with you Harry," she said briskly as she rose from the table. Harry thought it was very McGonagall-esque.

"Er... Okay," he said and allowed her to lead him out of the hall. Soon she was dragging him down the corridor to an empty classroom where she shut the door and cast a silencing charm.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" she shouted. "DID YOU EVEN THINK OF HOW GINNY WOULD FEEL WHEN YOU RAN OFF LIKE THAT? IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE HER YOU COULD HAVE JUST LEFT HER ALONE."

"But, Hermione," said Harry quietly, "I do like her."

"Then why did you run off from her last night; after kissing her!" hissed Hermione. 

"Because I can't go with her," said Harry. "We can't be a couple he exclaimed."

"Why on earth not?" asked Hermione. "You like her. She likes you. It's very simple. Do you need a diagram?"

"It's not safe for her," said Harry. "Why do you think I didn't ask her to the ball in the first place? I shouldn't have let myself get carried away last night."

He thought for sure this would shut Hermione up, that she would see the logic in it. Unfortunately for Harry he was wrong a lot lately.

"I can't believe you're saying this," Hermione nearly shrieked. "Don't you think Ginny's old enough to know what risks she wants to take? You certainly take plenty yourself. And if you stay away from her because of Voldemort you just let him win. For gods' sakes Harry, Think about these things."

"If she got hurt it would kill me," said Harry. "I barely made it through after Cedric died. It would be even worse if I lost one of you."

"That wasn't your fault either, Harry," said Hermione who was now thoroughly exasperated. "You need to talk to her, soon" Then she glanced at her watch. "The train's going to be here soon though," she said before getting a devilish glint to her eyes. "Only, if poor Ginny missed the train you know Sirius wouldn't begrudge taking her back with you."

~*~

 So thanks to Hermione that was how it came to be. Somehow all three people managed to fit on the back of Sirius' infamous motorbike, cloaked under an invisibility charm of course. When they reached the house Sirius left Ginny and Harry in the living room telling them he'd make some lunch before using the fireplace to contact the Weasleys. This left the two fifteen year olds in, needless to say, an uncomfortable position. Harry finally spoke.

"Ginny," he said "I really like you, but it wouldn't be safe if we were y'know a couple." He was having difficulty finding the words that would make her understand. Everyone else thought this was so simple, that he was an idiot for wanting his friends safe.

"What do you mean 'safe'?" scoffed Ginny, "You should know that Weasleys are already a target for Voldemort anyway. It's not just about you Harry. Don't you think he's likely to want to get me after the diary incident? It's up to me to choose whether I'll take a risk or not. You're my friend, not my keeper." She took a deep breath. "Think about it." Then she left speechless Harry in the living room to talk to her mum in the fireplace. 

 When Harry finally went to follow her she was already preparing to leave. 

"See you at Christmas Harry," she called before disappearing into the green flames.

 Harry sighed and walked to his room where he laid on his bed.  Soon he drifted off into a catnap, not even bothering to crawl under the blankets. 


	29. Cemeteries and Merry Christmas!

Chapter 29: Cemeteries and Merry Christmas

~*~

I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I say there is no reason for my fear

Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction, you make everything so clear

And even as I wander I'm keeping you sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's 

Night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

[REO Speedwagon]

~*~

 Harry did not hear much from his friends over the next few days except for a short owl from Ron and Hermione. Ginny hadn't written at all yet, except for saying hi in the postscript of Ron and Hermione's letter. He had been spending much of his time feeling glum about his situation with her and wondering what to do. 

Fortunately he had other things on his mind today. Or perhaps it might fit better to say unfortunately. Today he had plans for and outing with Sirius. The prospect wasn't as encouraging as a fun outing would be though because today Harry would be visiting his parents' graves for the first time. He had been thinking about asking Sirius when the man had miraculously offered. So there they were on the Knight Bus, heading towards the cemetery. As they stepped off the bus in front of the neatly kempt cemetery Harry bundled his scarf tight about him and looked around. Ivy laced walls circled precisely kept gardens and the scent of jasmine hung in the air. He often wondered why people went through so much trouble to make this kind of place pretty. Did the deceased really care? He supposed it was more for the mourners that it was kept this way. How much easier it was to think of flowers and jasmine and ivy, rather than having to keep your mind on the fact that your loved ones laid there cold and still, forever. Harry shivered and was brought out of his solemn thoughts by a guiding hand on his shoulder. He fought back his old urge to recoil and settled into Sirius grip instead, allowing the man to lead him through the elaborate gates.

"You okay?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

 They walked silently down the stone pathway, passing row upon row of stones, some very simple while others were elaborately carved. They continued walking until they turned left onto another path and Harry began to recognize his surname on some of the stones. Sirius pointed out the graves of his grandparents, as well as an uncle or two. Finally they reached the end of this section and Harry felt a peculiar knotting in his stomach as he read the names etched in the last two stones. He also noted the flower etched onto his mother's and the stag on his father's.

'_Hi Mum and Dad,' he thought silently. '__I wish you could be here now.' It seemed strange that technically he was visiting his parents over the holidays, the same as the rest of his classmates. Except that it was very different. _

 Sirius helped him lay some flowers on the graves and he allowed the man to kneel down by the stones himself, let him say goodbye on his own to them. Harry followed his example afterwards and ran his finger across the names on each stone. Somehow it was more real. He couldn't make it fit into his mind though, that his parents were there, right below him. He shivered again and then thought a silent farewell before stepping back. As he stood a snowflake fell on his nose

 Eventually Harry allowed Sirius to lead him away from the graves again and he leaned into his godfather, realizing that he was comforting him as well. Soon they were in a back corner of the Leaky Cauldron, watching the snow fall outside. Harry was surprised when he was able to eat all of his food ravenously. There was not much conversation but it was a comfortable silence. When there were only a few crumbs left on each plate Sirius paid their bill before he and Harry borrowed some powder to floo home.

~*~

 Later that night Harry found himself sitting with Sirius in front of the fireplace, a million thoughts running through his head. He contemplated asking Sirius for advice and then had to settle on what subject of the million to ask about. Finally he decided.

"Sirius," he asked tentatively. 

"Yes, Harry?" said the man from where he lay half sprawled on the couch.

"Could I... ask your advice?"

Sirius sat up slightly shocked and then prepared himself to handle it. It seemed that Harry was finally beginning to trust him more and even open up. "Sure," said Sirius. "What do you have in mind."

"Well you see," said Harry. "Ginny and I well- she. I don't know what to do and now she's mad at me, but I'm not sure that we would be- well I like her but.."

Sirius grinned. This he could handle. "Slow down Harry and explain from the beginning."

 And as the fire burned cozily Harry explained all of it.

"You know," said Sirius when they were finished, "I think you're friends have it right."

Harry looked at him dumbly. "But why should they be in more danger."

"Harry, don't you remember what Dumbledore has said a million times, maybe two million. Voldemort's goal is to strike fear into everyone, if you give up your life, start limiting everything because of him, you let him win."

Harry nodded and finally said, "So you think she really likes me then." 

This caused Sirius to burst out laughing and between laughs he managed to agree. "Yes, she does. She's right, you should let her decide."

"Thanks Sirius," said Harry, hugging the man awkwardly. "Anyway, I'm going to bed now."

"Goodnight, Harry."

~*~

 Two days later it was Christmas morning and Harry was being shaken awake. He awoke to find Sirius grinning gleefully like a small child.

Harry mumbled something that vaguely resembled "I wanna go back to sleep." His wish was not granted though and Sirius had soon forced him out of bed. He grumbled as he was led down the steps in pajamas. He felt more tired when he saw that Remus Lupin was there as well, sitting cheerfully at the kitchen table. 

"Goodmorning, Harry," said Lupin.

 Harry's mumbled response was a bit clearer than his first one that morning and could be clearly identified as a "G'morning."

 Soon he was given a piece of toast and then led into the living room where he nearly fell over with shock. He saw the tree he and Sirius had decorated the night before, only under it now were presents. Not quite as many as Dudley had every year, but the pile was extremely vast in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas," said Sirius.

Harry looked at him oddly.

"Well don't you want to open your gifts?"

"Mine?" questioned Harry oddly. How strange it was.

"Of course," said Sirius. "What did you expect. Now come on and open them."

Sirius was getting that gleeful look again so Harry acquiesced. He had to admit it was quite fun. Half an hour later after all the gifts had been exchanged Harry had to cart some of his things to his room and was then ordered to get ready to go to the Weasleys.

"Quickly Harry," said Sirius, "The rest of us are all showered and ready."

Sirius and Remus stifled laughs as Harry shuffled down the hall muttering something that sounded like "Bloody Morning People."

~*~

 Twenty minutes later Harry was dressed and in a better mood and thanked Sirius once more for all the gifts, while admonishing him for buying too many. Remus chuckled merrily at the two of them and then each helped themselves to some floo powder.

"THE BURROW!" commanded Harry, making sure to annunciate very clearly. He didn't want to visit a strange place like Knockturn Alley on Christmas morning. The green flames licked his toes and then he found himself tumbling out of the grate at the Weasleys' While Harry was being helped up from the floor by a mass of redheads, Sirius and Remus emerged in turn, both stepping out gracefully. He made sure to glare at both of them from the floor.

 When the commotion was quieted down everyone was seated around the large table and Mrs. Weasley was dishing out food to everyone, commanding that they all 'eat a decent amount.' When everyone was stuffed they headed into the living room where the tree was set up and everyone scrambled for a seat. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron on the floor in front of the Grangers and noted that Ginny was right across the room for him. She glanced his way a few times but didn't say much to him other than the quick 'Merry Christmas' he'd received on his arrival. He needed to talk to her later. 

 Mrs. Weasley proclaimed that it was Ron's turn to hand out gifts this year.

"Skips us now," said George.

"It would be our turn this year," said Fred.

"Only she's afraid we'll turn the gifts into canaries or something."

"Peacocks," interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "That's what it was last time and don't think I don't know you'd try something again."

"Alas," sighed George, "She knows us far too well."

Harry grinned and turned his eyes back to Ron who had begun passing out the packages, well just one eye. He had a feeling that Fred and George would probably have some sort of holiday surprise, even if they weren't handing out gifts. 

 Everyone was thanking each other for the lovely gifts when Harry heard a loud pop. He tried to stifle his laughter but soon settled for just trying not to roll on the floor. 'Poor Ron,' he thought in between laughs.

 Standing before them was no longer Ronald Weasley, but a rather large, slightly irritated looking peacock.

"Well Mum," said George with a grin, "We knew you wouldn't let us tamper with the gifts.."

"So we upgraded a bit," finished Fred.

  At least on this occasion the twins' jokes proved to be of great use. Amidst all that laughter, and the shouting from Mrs.Weasley as she demanded they "TURN YOUR BROTHER BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANCE.." Harry manage to pull Ginny away from the group and into the kitchen.

 She looked at him from where she sat at the table with her arms crossed.

"Ginny," said Harry, "I was thinking about what you said and..."

"And?" prompted Ginny, nodding her head.

"Well, you were right I guess," he said, "But it's still hard for me to accept that you could be in danger, It's your choice though. So if you still want, well y'know." He felt like an idiot now, babbling.

"Of course," exclaimed Ginny, "Did you really think I'd change my mind that quickly?!"

"Yeah," said Harry, running his hand through his hair nervously, "I guess not."

"Oh Harry," she said with a sigh. Then she grinned and hugged him.

 A few minutes later they began to head back into the other room, before anyone came looking for them.

"Ginny Weasley," he said and she turned around.

"What?" she inquired curiously.

"You're amazing."

 And under a sprig of mistletoe the new couple shared their second kiss.


	30. Nightmares

Chapter 30: Nightmares

 Back at school winter progressed so quickly that it seemed it was flying by. Harry was for once, thoroughly enjoying himself. Especially now that he and Ginny were together. Also, he was owling Sirius frequently and it felt wonderful to have a family of sorts. It was about time in his opinion, and in most who knew him, that he was being given a break for awhile. In fact, other than the nightmares he was still sometimes troubled with, and of course the rigorous preparation for the O.W.L.'s, things seemed almost fairytale-esque.

 Unfortunately even the best of things couldn't last forever and Harry found himself having one of his more... _realistic_ nightmares.

~*~

'_Sampson,'_ hissed the snakelike man, '_My patience with you grows thinner still. Tell me, have you found what I asked you?'_

_'Y-yes, milord,' _said the sniveling man at his feet. Harry was peculiarly reminded of Wormtail. He supposed this man was his replacement. 

'_Well,_' commanded Voldemort forcefully. Hary wondered.how thick this idiot could be.__

'_W-well w-what, milord?' _the pitiful kneeling man stammered the inquiry.

_'Fool!' _cried Voldemort. '_You insolent fool! Did you find out about the girl or not?!'_

_'Yes, milord," _sniveled Sampson. '_She has "befriended" the boy,"_ at this point a smirk became evident in the man's tone. '_She fancies they **love** each other,' he finished with a laugh. Harry realized who they were talking about now. His stomach twisted when he heard the words 'the boy.' If Vernon had not been muggle perhaps he would have gotten along with Voldemort marvelously, both sharing the same nickname and disdain for him. Worse yet, he was almost positive they were talking about Ginny._

'_Does he think himself in love her,_' questioned Voldemort. 

'_What is there for him to love,'_ snorted the man. '_The last time I was there it was evident he cared nothing for her.' _Harry felt both relief and anger at this. Of course Ginny was someone worth loving, but it seemed they had gotten lucky. The man must have been around when he was avoiding her, and had not heard enough of the fight to know why.

'_Did you use the charm?' _inquired Voldemort.

Sampson nodded again. '_Yes, milord._ _She still bears a mark from her encounter with you_-'

'_Excellent_,' said Voldemort.

_'B-but there is something else as well_,' said the kneeling man.

'_Out with it you fool,' _snarled Voldemort

'_There is something else there, some warm mark that I can't read,_' said the kneeling man.__

Voldemort looked at him with bored disdain. '_You mean like love,' he sneered, twisting the word with a laugh like sarcasm. '__We need not be concerned with that. She may depend on it now, but she will soon learn how foolish that is.'  That's what you think, thought Harry. He smiled when he remembered that love had had a part in defeating the man before._

_'My plans will soon be ready,'_ said Voldemort with a cold gleam of triumph to his voice. Then his expression grew colder and he turned to the man. '_Now for your insolence...'_

**_Crucio_****_!_**

****

Harry woke up screaming as pain burst through his scar.

~*~

 Apparently he had been screaming _very_ loudly. He awoke to someone with red hair standing over him.

"Ron?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep. He reached for his glasses.

"Thanks," the voice said sarcastically, handing him his glasses. "I know there's a family resemblance, but still...'

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, smiling slightly now. "What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps you should ask what everyone's doing here," said Ginny, nodding towards the door. 

Harry groaned, "All of them?"

"Just about," she said. "They panicked when they heard you scream. Was it one of _those_?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll need to go to Dumbledore in the morning." He rubbed at his forehead again.

"I think you should go now," said Ginny. "Not that you have much choice..."

"Why not?" said Harry, puzzled.

"Mr. Potter," came McGonagall's clipped voice, though Harry thought he could detect a hint of concern, "I need you to come with me."

"That's why," Ginny finished.

 Harry groaned and rose to follow her. He was thankful when she sent everyone else back to bed before letting him emerge onto the staircase. He followed her down it and through the many corridors to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. McGonagall gave the password, "Bertie Botts", and then Harry followed her through the entryway. Harry was not surprised to see a silver basin on Dumbledore's desk or to be asked to place the memory of the dream into it.

~*~

 After watching the dream carefully Dumbledore finally looked up at Harry, running his fingers through part of his beard.

"It seems you have brought us some very valuable information," said Dumbledore. "We will add protection to Ms. Weasley immediately."

"What about the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow?" asked Harry, sounding worried. "Will that be safe?"

"I will see to it that you both have emergency port keys," said Dumbledore.

"What about--" he was cut off.

"I will make sure that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley have them as well," he said. "In fact, I think I will try to ensure that some of the prefects and chaperones have them as well."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry mid-yawn, realizing just how exhausted he was.

"Off to bed with you now, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I expect you'll need some sleep before the visit tomorrow. And as always keep and eye out for anything unusual."

"I know," said Harry, "Constant Vigilance."

"Moody would be proud," said Dumbledore, "Now off you go."

"G'night, Professor."

  Harry returned to his dormitory and after assuring Ron, who had waited up for him, that he was alright he crawled beneath the heavy comforter and fell asleep. Unfortunately tonight was going to prove itself doubly restless as another dream came upon him, this one of the other variety. He almost preferred the visions of Voldemort to these sometimes; at least he could gain information then. With these he was only swept into painful childhood memories. 

~*~

"_Please Uncle Vernon_," he heard himself pleading from the corner he'd backed into. "_I didn't do it! I promise it won't happen again..."_

_"YOU MISERABLE LIAR," _roared the man. "_I've always said that there was nothing to be done for you, except a sound beating. For years we've tried and still you show no respect, much less gratitude."_

_"I'm sorry," said the scared boy in the corner, already sore from a recent beating._

_"SORRY," _yelled Vernon_, "I'll show you what you have to be sorry for boy! Now come here."_

 Then there were just heavy fists and the memory of the belt and a young black-haired boy, barely nine years old, repeatedly crying "_Stop, please stop!"_ until his voice faded away and the crying was barely audible. Then the man was shaking him and shaking him until...

~*~

"Harry," said a quiet voice which he recognized as Neville's. 

"Harry it's okay, wake up mate," he heard Ron say as he tried to turn him with a hand on his shoulder.

There were other voices as well, "Harry it's just us. Are you okay?"

 The embarrassed fifteen year old turned to face the other members of his dormitory, realizing vaguely that there were tears on his cheeks. He quickly pulled himself away from their arms and inched up against the headboard.

"Sorry," he said looking at the pattern on the comforter. "You can go back to bed. Sorry I woke you again."

"It's alright, Harry," said Dean. "Honest."

"Yeah," said Seamus. "It's fine, really."

"Someone will probably be up here in a minute now," Neville informed.

"Oh, right," said Ron. "Who d'you think is on duty."

"On duty?" questioned Harry.

"McGonagall explained while you were away," said Seamus. "They've got alarms in all the dormitories to detect any kind of distress signal and there's always a teacher on duty."

"So that was how she got here so quickly last time?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "She's off duty now though."

"Just great," said Harry, "I've gone and brought someone up here for no reason again."

"Have you tried a dreamless sleep potion?" asked Neville.

"I looked it up over the summer," said Harry. "They become addictive easily."

"And you would've put yourself to sleep permanently had you tried to brew it on your own," came a sharp voice from the doorway. 

Great, thought Harry, just great.

"P-professor Snape," said Neville, eyes widening.

"Yes, Longbottom," snapped Snape. "Mr. Potter will need to come with me."

"But it wasn't even one of-"

"I know Potter," said Snape, cutting him off effectively. "Now come with me."

 Harry put on his glasses so that he could now see everyone around him, those perched on his bed and Snape standing in the doorway. At least they knew the alarms worked. He got up and followed the man silently out of the room.


	31. In Which Harry Has

Chapter 31: In Which Harry Has An Actual Conversation With Snape 

 Harry followed Snape down the winding corridors into the dank dungeons which seemed all the more creepy at night. He noticed that they passed the same stretch of wall that led to the Slytherin Common room; at least he thought it was. He followed Snape down a winding staircase to what appeared to be another set of rooms. 

"Ah, Severus," said the painting, a man who appeared to be from the Victorian era, "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"I don't have time to chat right now, Prichard" said Snape to the portrait.

Prichard didn't seem to meet him. "Ah, and who might you be?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was quickly cut off. 

"Of course, Harry Potter," said the portrait, "Sevvie, you never said you were planning on company?"

"It was a spontaneous thing," growled the man, "Now if you don't mind we have to be going  in."

"Ah, yes," said the portrait. "Nice to meet you, Potter. Prichard Hemmingway."

"Er, you too," Harry managed to say to the rather exuberant portrait. He seemed to clash with Snape's personality.

"Bhanutej Badaia," Snape finally barked at the portrait causing it to swing open. 

Harry thought he heard him mutter something like "Damn Dumbledore and his cheery portraits." He followed the man, unsure of himself in these new surroundings. Snape motioned him to sit on the black couch before he disappeared into another room. Harry obeyed and surveyed his surroundings while he waited. The place was not adorned by much though the book shelves were full. Harry felt a smile tugging at his face as he noticed the copy of _Most Potente Potions. He certainly remembered Hermione and her cat tail as well..._

 Snape returned from the kitchen carrying to steaming mugs that Harry recognized as tea. The man handed one to Harry before sitting down opposite of him and taking a sip. He looked at Harry who was warily studying his mug.

"No need for such inspection, Potter," said Snape. "I assure you that there is no veritaserum lurking there."

 Harry obeyed and took a sip which warmed him up considerably. Then he realized, Snape had made a joke?! He almost choked on the tea but managed to swallow without too much difficulty. How strange this was.

"I suppose you are wondering," said Snape, "Why you have been brought here."

Harry nodded.

"You are continuing to have nightmares," said Snape and Harry nodded again, becoming filled with shame. "Distressing ones obviously because it takes more than any normal dream to set off the new wards we placed." Harry stared at the pale carpeting, nodding again.

"What is it Potter," Snape inquired carefully, "That these dreams are about?"

 Harry looked up at him in shock. Few people asked outright what he had dreamed, or even asked at all. Now he was supposed to explain to the man who hated him? This was a very strange evening.

"You may as well answer," said Snape, "As Dumbledore is considering making this a regular thing."

"W-what," asked Harry in shock.

"Never mind that now," said Snape. "Now explain."

"They used to be about my parents deaths after the dementors," Harry explained quietly. "Then there was the Tri-wizard as well, and now ever since, well since this summer it's b-been about my uncle." 

 Snape had difficulty hearing Harry, but all the same he heard.

"And what do you dream about your uncle?" asked Snape. Harry stared at him blankly wondering how oblivious someone could be. What did he think the dreams were about? Honestly...

"Flashbacks mostly," he admitted. He felt his face grow hot as he tried to explain. "Or he's managed to come back somehow, or I have to go back there. I know it's stupid but.."

Snape sighed, "It's not stupid. It's only natural in that kind of situation."

 Harry just continued to look at Snape oddly, wondering why on earth the man was talking to him about all of this. "I really don't want to talk about it," he said though he felt compelled now to do the opposite. "Perhaps I should go now." He moved to stand.

"Sit down," said Snape and Harry obeyed. "You have to talk about it eventually. You can't just forget about it."

"Want to bet?" said Harry.

"At least you still have a sense of humor, Potter," said Snape.

"Yes," said Harry, trying to sound overly serious, "I'd probably dead without it."

"Indeed, Potter. Indeed." Snape remembered the marks on the boys back. "I suppose you ran out of the potion I gave you by now?"

Harry nodded.

"How long ago?" asked Snape.

"A couple weeks ago," replied Harry, still studying the carpet of the room.

"Did it occur to you to come back for more?" inquired Snape.

"No," said Harry quietly.

"And why in god's name is that?"

Harry mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up, boy," said Snape in a soft tone, though Harry flinched anyway.

"I didn't want to be a bother sir."

"I see," said Snape. "Now why did you flinch just now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Come on boy, answer me honestly," said Snape, and Harry recoiled again. "What is it?" he exclaimed.

"He used to call me that," said Harry quietly. "Never Harry, or even Potter, just boy. Like I didn't have a name."

"I will refrain from using the term then," said Snape. "Now if you'll wait a moment..."

 He disappeared off into another room before reappearing with a jar.

"This is the best I can do for the scars now," said Snape. "It's just a simple balm to put on them."

"Thank you," managed Harry, taking the jar from his outstretched hand. "What did you mean about this being a regular thing?"

"Dumbledore is right in thinking you have to talk," said Snape. "From now on you may be required to meet with certain teachers when you manage to set off the distress alarms. He would also have it that you go to one of them when something is troubling you."

Harry nodded. "Which teachers?"

"McGonagall, Flitwick, and I, for a few," said Snape. He smirked at Harry, "Of course I believe Trelawney would love the chance as well. You could always request her."

Harry looked at him in abject horror before realizing he was joking again. He managed a week smile, though he was still puzzled. Professor Snape, of all people, joking?!

"I suggest you go back to your dorm now," said Snape.

Harry nodded and was ushered to the portrait hole. "Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight, Harry," said Snape, closing the portrait behind him.

 It was not until he had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady that he realized why Snape's goodnight had seemed so odd. The potions professor had actually used his first name...

~*~

  Severus Snape sat berating himself in his chambers once more. He couldn't help feeling guilty, but he hated feeling guilty. Life was truly unfair. All he'd try to do was to hate the boy in peace, but now he realized that Harry was not the same as his father. Even though he looked like a mirror image, except for the eyes of course, Harry was a very different person. He also felt guilty for not noticing. The boy had shown all the obvious signs. But he'd managed to make himself believe that he was doing it for attention. _And all that to console myself, thought Severus, _and over a childhood grudge_. In doing so he had passed up countless opportunities to help Potter. If it had been almost anyone else he thought he would have caught on quickly, and had them away from whoever was hurting him before the summer holidays. Only for Harry nothing had changed for four years. _Damn, did I screw up,_ thought Snape. At least he was trying to help now. Though he wasn't sure Harry wanted his help. He definitely didn't picture himself as someone to confide in. At least he had given him the balm. That was only for physical scars. Harry had a lot of emotional ones to deal with now as well it seemed. He'd never known that nightmares would be powerful enough to set off the distress wards. Harry Potter must have been having some very powerful dreams.  Eventually he brewed himself another cup of tea and went off to bed._


	32. Hogsmeade

Chapter 32: Hogsmeade

 Harry awoke early the next morning, especially early considering how late he'd been up the night before. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Sun filtered through the curtains and he thought it would blind him. Even after he'd come back to the dorm again everyone had kept him up for another half hour just to make sure he was okay. At least they didn't seem annoyed with him, just very concerned. That was definitely a good thing. It was all rather embarrassing for him though. Fifteen year old boys weren't supposed to have so many nightmares, especially ones that caused them to wake up crying in the dark. He groaned as Ron tried fervently to get him out of bed again, but then remembered that he was supposed to spend the day with Ginny in Hogsmeade. His attitude brightened a bit at that prospect and he tried to wipe away morning grumpiness as well.

"Oi, you're finally up!" said Ron as he climbed out of bed.

"Yeah," said Harry, his voice still hoarse from being sleep, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you in the common room."

 Fifteen minutes and a refreshing shower later their group had gathered in the common room to prepare to leave. Before going Harry informed them about the emergency portkeys Dumbledore was supposed to prepare,  wondering if they needed to go to his office..

"Oh," said Hermione, "don't worry, he already sent them. She passed out the portkeys, Harry and Ron receiving wristwatches while she and Ginny both sported bracelets of connected amethyst and topaz stones. 

"How do they work?" asked Ron.

"They're all activated by a certain word," said Hermione, her mouth twitching. "All you have to say is 'Bumblebee' and you'll be taken to Dumbledore's office."

"Okay," said Harry, strapping the watch to his wrist.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"Well, it's 'Bumblebee,'" said Hermione with a grin.

"I don't get it," he replied.

"Never mind..."

~*~ 

 Thirty minutes later, after having a few butterbeers in Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny went off on their own, promising to meet back with Ron and Hermione in two hours. 

"So where do you want to go first?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Hmm," said Ginny, "Why don't we drop by Honeydukes first?"

"Sure," said Harry, who needed to pick up some more chocolate anyway. 

 He watched interestingly as Ginny picked up some bars of the more powerful medicinal chocolate.

"It's always good to have some around," she told him. "It's like an emergency kit."

 Harry grabbed a box of chocolate frogs as well before they paid for their purchases and exited the store.  Their next destination was Zonko's, after which Ginny managed to drag him into Gladrags so that she could pick up a few shirts. 

"Come on, Harry," she had pleaded, giving him a look no one could refuse. "It won't take long at all." 

 Harry quickly acquiesced and followed her into the store. After Ginny had picked a few shirts out they managed to have quite a bit of fun picking out interesting socks for Dobby, pairs that barked or screech, or lit up in alternating colors and patterns. One pair almost took his hand off though and Harry chucked it back into the bin. He was sure Dobby would have loved them, but knew that he would be just as thrilled with the rest. He nursed a sore finger as they continued looking. 

"Oh look at these," exclaimed Ginny holding up a pair of socks with kittens running around them. "Aren't they adorable!"

  They didn't seem Dobby's style, but the kittens looked _very _similar to Ginny's own cat, Caera. Harry, being at least somewhat observant, and having been the one to purchase her the cat in the first place, noticed this. He smiled at her and then added them to the rest of socks he was planning on buying buying.

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny, "I don't think those are really Dobby's style, I just thought they were cute..."

"I know," said Harry, "that's why I got them for you."

 Ginny had squealed with delight and hugged him in the middle of the store, causing him to turn red, but he hugged her back anyway. Who cared what the store clerks might think? 

"It was only a pair of socks..." said Harry, still blushing, though it didn't dampen Ginny's mood at all. She gave him a peck on the cheek before they headed back out on the street. 

"I've got all my shopping done," said Ginny. "What about you?"

"Me too," said Harry. "We've still got half an hour left though. Anything else you want to do?"

"Let's take a walk?" suggested Ginny. "Ron and Hermione won't be expecting us until then anyway."

 So it was that they found themselves walking down the road that led towards the Shrieking Shack. Harry had his arm twined around Ginny's waist and she did the same. He was leaning down to kiss her again when a whooshing sound caused him to jump. Something like a ball was flying towards the two of him. It wasn't perfectly round, though it was covered in black laquer, and held some interesting markings. Thinking only of protecting their faces from the flying object, which appeared to be made of stone, he stuck his arm out to catch it.

"Harry, no!" shrieked Ginny, but it was too late. He felt a familiar tug behind his navel as he and Ginny were jerked to some place unknown.

"Wands out," he whispered to her as they got to their feet, then noticed that she already had hers in hand. It was dark and Harry was having trouble trying to gage where they were. He was afraid to cast a simple 'lumos,' fearing that it might make them easier to spot by whoever their attacker was. He heard rustling in what appeared to be nearby trees and he knew that they were in trouble. They both pulled out their wands but it seemed they were too late. Curses started flying as Harry and Ginny started frantically casting shield charms. Harry saw a red jet of light come towards them. He watched Ginny fall limply to the ground as her shield broke and was filled with horror. As he leaned down to try and check on her, hoping to activate the portkey while holding her, he was struck by a jet of red light. And then he knew no more.

~*~

"I'm telling you, Ron!" said Hermione stubbornly. "I know I saw them come this way earlier! And I know they wouldn't just lose track of time like this. They know how worried we'd be."

"Are you sure, Herm?" Ron questioned, looking at the street before them. "I don't see anything..." His voice trailed off as he notice a shopping bag lying in the road. He opened it to find an assortment of strange socks and his heart jumped into his throat.

"What is it, Ron?" she said, looking puzzled.

"This has to be Harry's," he said, holding out the bag to her. "He's the only person I know who would buy these, probably for Dobby. And look, here's Ginny's cloak. I doubt he would have just forgotten it here. D'you think something happened?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "We should go to Dumbledore. If it was an attack..."

"If it was an attack we can't spare that much time!" exclaimed Ron angrily. 

"They have their portkeys," argued Hermione, "And what could we do?"

"Are you willing to bet the death-eater's didn't confiscate them?" he said, "Besides, after your spiel last week in charms, I _know_ you're capable of making a portkey. Even if you don't admit it."

Hermione flushed, "But it's not guaranteed to work, Ron. I don't even have something to connect us to them."

 Ron pulled a cloak out of the bag which Ginny must have decided was too hot to wear. He pulled a red strand of hair off the back and handed it to Hermione.

"Will this do?"

"We'll portkey to Dumbledore's first," said Hermione firmly, picking up the bag. "It will only take two seconds. Then we can use the hair for a rescue mission portkey, supposing they've been taken."

 Ron seemed to still be mulling it over so she grabbed his arm. With a shout of "Bumblebee" they were both being whisked back to Dumbledore's office. 

Hoping that they weren't too late.


	33. A Tricky Situation

Chapter 33: A Tricky Situation

~*~

"I think," said Mr. Ollivander, "That because this wand had a previous owner, and that owner was left-handed, that the wand will continue to work in its wielders left hand. Try a simple spell for us and see if you have any trouble with it." [Chapter 13 of This Very Story]

~*~

 Harry blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark surroundings. He was very grateful that somehow his glasses had actually stayed put on the bridge of his nose. He felt a strange pulling weight on each arm and looked down to find that he was bound by heavy chains and manacles. As he tugged on one of the chains holding his left hand he was shocked when it actually tightened its hold. There was no doubt that his bindings were aided by magic. He glanced around the area which appeared to be right next the same clearing they had just been fighting in. As his eyes finally adjusted fully he glanced around again, further inspecting the area where he was chained. His glance followed the thick chains and he realized that they were connected to the trunk of a very large tree. He let out a sharp intake of breath when he realized that someone was tied to the smaller tree next to him. The fears and suspicions running through him were immediately confirmed when moonlight bounced off of the other captive to reveal long red hair. 

"Ginny," he whispered sharply, hoping that she was awake as well. "Are you okay?"

"Harry, I'm fine" she said. "Thank god you're awake, all those stunners... You are alright aren't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Where are we? And how tight do they have you chained."

"Not as badly as you," Ginny frowned. He looked over and realized that she was only bound to the willow tree by crude bits of rope.

"We need to do something," said Harry, trying his best not to panic. He considered the situation and tried to come up with a plan. "Do you think if we..."

"Shh!" said Ginny sharply. Harry remained silent for a minute. He was about to ask her why when she continued. Only he realized as she continued her tone was _very different._

"We might be watched," said Ginny. Her tone had adopted a hiss like quality. Harry's brain began to click bits of information quickly now. Ginny was a parseltongue! That was why she'd acted so strangely when he'd talked to that snake over the summer. She hadn't known until then probably.

"You're a parseltongue!" he exclaimed. The language came to him with ease now, even though there were no snakes that he could see in the vicinity. He supposed it was easier around fellow parseltongues.

"Yes," Ginny replied dryly, "Thanks to Tom that is, but we can use it against him now. I doubt he's watching us personally and it's highly unlikely that any guards will understand."

"Do you think you can get out of those ropes?" Harry asked her.

"Of course," exclaimed Ginny, "I'm not a Weasley for nothing, and these aren't even carefully tied.

"Mine are," said Harry soberly. "They're magicked too I bet."

"Ha, got it!" said Ginny happily, and she scooted towards him in the darkness. "Maybe I can get yours."

"I doubt it," he said, "No offense, but I don't think this is something to wriggle out of."

"You're right," she said frowning again. "Do you still have your portkey on you?"

Harry looked down at his wrist where the watch had been and distinctly remembered it tearing and shattering as a curse bounced off it. "No, how 'bout you?"

"I've still got mine," said Ginny. She reached towards him and the bracelet on her wrist started twitching.

"Stop!," Harry cried and she jerked her hand back abruptly. "They've obviously got some kind of wards on them so that portkeys won't work. Don't break yours!" 

"What do you expect me to do!?" said Ginny, exasperated. "You can't honestly think I'll go back without you!"

"You've got to try," said Harry. "It's no use of you staying if it'll just get you killed as well."

"Don't start on that Harry! You know very well that-"

"You didn't let me finish," said Harry. "If you go you can get help. Chances are Dumbledore already knows and you can guide him here. You've got to go soon though. I doubt they'll leave me here for long."

"Harry, are you sure we can't just break the chains? I know if we tried..."

"No," said Harry. "There's no way we'll get these undone quick enough. Every time I struggle against them they tighten."

"Do you still have your wand?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Harry, realizing he must have dropped it when he'd been stunned. "Maybe it's still here."

"I've got mine," said Ginny. "I'm surprised they weren't more careful. It's acting rather strange though." She looked around the forest suspiciously, half expecting something to jump out.

"Ginny," said Harry slowly, "What kind of tree are you tied to?"

"A willow of course," said Ginny. "Now isn't the time to be daft."

"What wood is your wand made of?" he replied, smirking slightly.

"Willow," she replied slowly.

"Therefore the suiting explanation is..."

"The wood came from a branch of this tree!" said Ginny.

"Exactly. Maybe you can summon my wand?" said Harry hopefully. He knew he'd feel much more secure if he had his own wand back in his possession.

"ACCIO WAND," she said. Even though the command was given in parseltongue it seemed to work just as well. And apparently with added power due to her being so close to the tree her own wand had quite literally sprung from. "Ow!" exclaimed Ginny as Harry heard something thwack against her.

"Here," she said, handing it to him, careful to keep her braceleted arm away from the chains, and he felt a surge of relief as he grasped it. At least now he didn't feel so powerless. 

"Alohomora!" he said to the chains, but the charm didn't seem to have any effect. 

"Wait!," said Ginny. "I think I know how to do this! It takes a lot of power but this tree is helping."

 Harry heard her muttering complicated words under her breath as she swished her wand. He watched her in curiosity until something else caught his attention. Footsteps! And they were headed towards the clearing. He was about to interrupt Ginny when the chain on his left hand came undone, and then his left foot. He stared at his freed limbs in all. Next came his right arm and then he saw figures in the distance.

"Ginny!" he called, switching back to English now without realizing it. "You have to go! Get Dumbledore. Someone's coming!"

Ginny jumped at his voice and stopped chanting. "I can't leave you now," she said stubbornly. Any argument they were going to have was cut short by the appearance of multiple rays of light in the clearing. They hadn't counted on Ginny being able to help Harry apparently. 

"Go!" he shouted as he felt the last chain loosening. 

 The figures were closer now and soon a swarm of the cloaked figures was approaching. More curses flew through the air as the group ran towards them. Harry panicked as he saw Ginny having to duck from various blasts, one of them scorching a nearby tree so badly that it began to crumble. The group was right on them now and they were cutting him off from Ginny. She still refused to leave though and Harry watched in horror as the curses kept drawing closer and closer. 

"BUMBLEBEE," he shouted desperately with as much force as he could muster, knowing full well that it had to be Ginny who said it in order for it to activate.

To his utter surprise, it worked.

~*~

"We have to find Harry and Ginny!" Hermione had shouted upon entering the office.

 Three minutes later Dumbledore had placed his chin in his hands thoughtfully after hearing their case. Ron and Hermione were both clutching the arms of their chairs as if their life depended on it, knuckles white. Each one was wearing the look of fear and concern. They watched as Dumbledore pulled a wrinkled roll of parchment out of his desk and spread it out carefully. He tapped it carefully three times with his wand before speaking.

"I solemnly swear this is for the sake of good," said Dumbledore to the parchment.

 As lines began to form upon it Ron and Hermione knew immediately who the two creators of this new map were. The map was very detailed now and showed not only the Hogwarts grounds, but Hogsmeade as well. 

"Find: Harry Potter," said Dumbledore to the map. It appeared to scan itself with a thin veil of violet light before letters of the same shade appeared. 

_Out of Bounds_

"Last Known Location," commanded Dumbledore.

  The two students watched in horror as the map placed a purple dot on the street where they had found the bag.

"Last Known Location of Virginia Weasley," said Dumbledore.

Another dot appeared next to Harry.

Dumbledore sighed, "Way of their Departure?"

_Portkey_

"It appears you are right," said Dumbledore.

"Can't the map follow the portkey?" said Hermione desperately.

"Its capabilities are limited to what it has shown us," replied Dumbledore. "I will contact staff members immediately to begin the search."

"We have to help them now!" shouted Ron, unable to control his rage at only being able to sit there.

"He's got a point," Hermione shot back at him, though she felt just as angry and helpless.

 The shouting match seemed just about to start when out of nowhere and object fell out of nowhere, managing to land on Ron and pin him to the floor.

Hermione shrieked aloud.

Ron yelled as well but it was with joy, and he pulled his sister to him, "Ginny!"

 She stepped back away from him quickly. She ignored the hurt expression on his face when she scrambled out of his embrace, knowing that her next words would atone for that.

"We have to help Harry," she exclaimed loudly.

Hermione paled, "Why isn't he with you?"

"We were both bound but his chains were portkey resistant," said Ginny.

"Wouldn't his come undone as well?" asked Hermione.

"I wasn't done," said Ginny, trying not to be too sharp. "I managed to get our wands. I gave Harry his and began the charms too undo the chains. I'd made good progress and his were almost all undone, but then THAT STUPID GIT!"

"Ginny, calm down," said Ron. "What happened?"

"Death eaters started coming at us," said Ginny. "I don't know how they were alerted. I was just on his last chain when they ran through and started shooting curses. We got separated and the curses were only nearly missing me. Then I heard Harry yell. He triggered the portkey. The next thing I knew I was here. And it's a waste explaining this now when we could be helping him!"

"He triggered the portkey?" asked Ron. "How could he do that? He wasn't even touching you."

"It seems," said Dumbledore, "that my assumptions about Harry's powers are very correct. It is no surprise that he could complete such a feat." 

Ginny took this information in, "We still need to get him! Now! I don't care if he is a bloody arse about some things!"

"What we need," said Ron, surprising them with his calm tone, "is a plan."

"And I'm supposing you already have the start of one?" asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling slightly despite the situation.

"Yes," said Ron. "And it's about time we were the ones saving Harry instead of the other way around."

"Right indeed, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "Quite right indeed."


	34. The Pain of Memories

Chapter 34: The Pain of Memories

~*~

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

 The he waved the wand once, and the letters of the name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

[Chamber of Secrets]

~*~

 Harry had to admit to himself that he was only somewhat relieved to see Ginny go. He was obviously happy that she was now safe, but a small part of him wished she was still there with him. The part that needed someone to support him. He tried to shoot those thoughts down. Pesky selfish thoughts like that weren't going to help him anyway. At least one of them had managed to get away, and it had been his choice. Perhaps she could get Dumbledore to send help... He was unable to deliberate this any farther as a cold voice cut through the night.

"Hello, Potter."

 Harry clutched his wand tightly as Voldemort began to approach him. As he walked towards him it seemed more like he was gliding. Harry was reminded of the soul-sucking dementors. He shuddered.

"So nice of you to grace me with your presence once more," said Voldemort to him as the death eaters began to encircle them. Harry was reminded of his fourth year again. He was once again grateful that Ginny had gotten away. He didn't need anyone else to have to suffer the fate of the "spare." Harry simply glared at Voldemort, trying to delay the moment when any torture or dueling would begin.

"Saved your little red-head though, didn't you?" continued Voldemort. "No harm done though, I'll see to her later."

"What do you want with her anyway," said Harry, trying to keep his tone calm. Inside he was dying to scream 'Leave her alone.' His better senses told him that would only encourage Voldemort to hunt her down later.

"Good question, Potter," said Voldemort. He seemed to be smirking but it was hard to tell with the slit of a mouth he had.  "It's surprising how valuable she could have been, how valuable she could be. Very strange considering her breeding and background, but there you have it."

"And what is there to brag about of your 'breeding,'" said Harry coldly, knowing he didn't feel as brave as he sounded then.

"Silence," shot Voldemort, and all his followers seemed to renew their interest in the conversation.

 Harry upon realizing this decided to continue on this topic, knowing it would probably cost him painwise, but that it might buy him some time.

"Haven't told them yet, have you, Tom," said Harry. "Tom Marvalo Riddle, wasn't it?"

"You dare speak with such insolence now," said Voldemort. "But soon you shall forget it."

"Don't your dear, devoted deatheaters deserve the truth, Tom?" he said, pasting on a smirk much like Draco Malfoy's. "Your Dad was a muggle wasn't he? I suppose that makes you a half blood, doesn't it?"

 Harry had known he wouldn't have much time to talk like this. Of course, he hadn't expected Voldemort to crack that quickly either. Perhaps, he mused, it was not that, but just that he was eager to kill him. In fact, he didn't get past that point. He had barely just finished this sentence when Voldemort had raised his wand.

"Crucio."

 A scream seemed to linger just below the surface, boiling within him and attempting to burst out. He refused to cry out though, as searing pain seemed to spread through every nerve. The same sensation of being stabbed with white hot knives engulfing him. In the distance he thought he could make out Voldemort laughing as his body arched in pain. He bit his lip resolutely, still refusing to cry out. Refusing to give the dark lord the satisfaction such and outburst would bestow. After what seemed like an eternity, but which probably lasted for no more than ten seconds, the curse began to fade away so that all that was left was a dull ache. Half moon circles welled with blood as he unclenched his hands, gathering the strength to rise. A coppery taste led him to realize that in his determination not to scream, he had bitten right through his lip.

"So brave now," sneered Voldemort, watching amusedly as Harry rose from the ground, still trembling slightly. Harry did not deign him with an answer. "Ah, you aren't as much fun now," said Voldemort. "I don't suppose I'll use cruciatius again, then."

Harry looked at him now with mingled feelings of shock and doubt, as well as fear.

"I suppose there's no use in inviting you to join me?" inquired Voldemort, seeming bland and bored.

"What do you think," exclaimed Harry, surprised that his voice was still stable.

"It is time then," said Voldemort, "for us to duel once more."

 This statement would probably have to be added to the 'most-shocking' list of the night. If someone ever bothered to write one at least. _Why on earth,_ Harry pondered, _would he volunteer to duel after seeing what happened last time_. Momentarily he wished he'd researched more about brother wands. Was there something Voldemort knew about them that he didn't? Or did he hope to reverse the connection. Not that there were any echoes of the dead within his wand. 

"It's a shame I can't dare use my regular wand for this," said Voldemort. He withdrew a second wand from his robe pocket, thus revealing his intentions. "Just think of all the great things we could have done," said Voldemort. "Brother Wands are very powerful when used together you know. Ah well, too bad you'll miss out. Considering you'll be dead then."

"I thought the third time was the charm," said Harry, tightening his grip on the only weapon he had. He doubted it would buy him an out this time though. Not with Voldemort using a different wand at least. "Aren't you a little late?"

"No need for bowing then," said Voldemort. "Pity, what a loss of chivalry."

 As the first curse was fired Harry's only thought was to shout "PROTEGO!" He was shocked when not only was the spell stopped, but was then reflected into the horde of deatheaters. Within seconds three of them lay writhing on the ground, obviously in discomfort. Harry forced himself to look away from them and barely managed to roll out of the way of another curse. 

 The following curse struck a nearby branch, lighting the entire tree on fire. Moments like these made Harry _very_ thankful for his quick reflexes. Three more curses came his way and as he was relatively unharmed it can safely be said that he ducked them effectively. The clearing they were in held the benefit  of  a few large moss covered boulders. Harry realized that without these he would have been unlikely to survive thus far. 

 "Come out , Come out wherever you are," said Voldemort in the same bored tone. From where he crouched behind a large rock Harry wondered if Voldemort actually expected him to obey. Or if he even had the patience to wait for him to come out. His question was answered abruptly as the rock exploded so that only bits of pebble and dust fragments were left behind. A few bits of moss stuck to the front of Harry's robes. He didn't waste time brushing them off. The thought occurred to him now to cast a more permanent shielding charm, ut something like that required a lot of energy and he wasn't sure if he could even cast it much less maintain it for any amount of time. This definitely didn't seem like the ideal situation to 'test his abilities.' At least not any farther than they were being stretched at the moment. He stood there before Voldemort now clutching his wand and standing facing him once more.

"This is getting rather old now, don't you think?" said Voldemort. "I have a surprise for you though. A curse developed especially with you in mind."

 Before Harry had the chance to utter a word Voldemort cast the curse without warning. 

"CRUCIA MEMORAE!"

 As these two words were spoken a dark grey cloud seemed to envelope him.

 Within seconds he was being taken back. Back to painful memories he'd been trying to escape for so long. A vision materialized out of the mist to stand in front of him. He tried to convince himself it was only a magical appartition... that it couldn't harm him.

"Useless Boy!" roared the beefy man. A beefy mustache rested on the specter's face which was purpling in rage. 

 Harry scrambled back quickly, causing an outbreak of laughter from the death eaters. He tried to brace himself, to just stand still. After all, this vision couldn't very well hurt him, it didn't even seem solid...right?

CRACK!

 Harry lay on the dirt and raised a hand to his cheek. A trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth, showing just how hard the blow had been. Apparently he'd been wrong. The hand had definitely been solid. Familiar words were spewing from shadow Vernon's mouth, words that Harry had most certainly heard before. He moved to get up but a kick to his abdomen knocked the breath out of him and left him lying on the ground once more. 

 He was trapped in his own sphere of misery now but he could still detect parts of the outside world. As he tried to shield his body from any more blows he could hear people laughing. Then there were several thuds as a few death eaters fell to the ground. Jets of light that he recognized as stunners flew shot through the air.

It wasn't until he managed to glimpse the people who had just joined him in the clearing that he realized it.

Help had arrived.


	35. Help Arrives

 Chapter 35: Help Arrives

~*~

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. 

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going in the world to do..."

[Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone]

~*~

 Just beyond the circle of death eaters stood Dumbledore. Power seemed to radiate from him like Harry had never seen before. The legion behind him was composed of several teachers. He recognized two, namely Professors McGonagall and Vector. Harry saw the real Mad-eye as well and with him were three or four figures Harry did not recognize though he assumed that they were aurors, or at the very least on his side. Three more figures, slightly smaller than the others, appeared behind Dumbledore and Harry didn't even have to guess who they were. 

 "Finite Incantem," bellowed Dumbledore. Harry was very glad to see the Vernon duplicate disappear. 

"I believe you've borrowed our young Mr. Potter long enough now, Tom," Dumbledore said. His blue eyes were like ice now. Harry could only remember rare moments when he had seen so much fury in the normally gentle man. It still wasn't open rage though. But then again, controlled fury was often more dangerous.

This suggestion only caused Voldemort to laugh though, "I won't need him much longer. He'll be dead soon enough."

"I think you are mistaken," replied Dumbledore. "ACCIO!"

 Voldemort's wand shot straight into Dumbledore's hand, the one he had apparently acquired just for this occasion. The red snake eyes gleamed with fury at the unexpected move.

"I'm sure you have a spare," said Dumbledore. "You were always a bright student, except for transfiguration of course, but then again we all have our faults."

 Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry watched as several death eaters were transfigured into plush chintz arm chairs. 

"Escalio!" cried Voldemort. The spell bounced off an invisible shield surrounding Mad-Eye Moody. One of the chairs rocketed skyward, and then proceeded to fall heavily into the clearing where it shattered. 

"Not quite up to snuff yet, are yeh," crowed Mad-Eye, obviously pleased with himself. He shook his head, "You never really learned the concept of vigilance did you?"

 Harry looked at the auror in wonderment, how someone could just mock Voldemort like that was a mystery to him. (When he asked his friends about this later they only gave him a strange look.) 

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" shouted Mad-Eye at Harry as a red light nearly missed him.

  It was that moment that hell really broke loose. Death eater after death eater was being revived and curses were being thrown everywhere. Somehow the rescue team managed to get themselves next to Harry. He didn't know how his friends had gotten to be included in it. He'd yell at them for it later.

 A tree branch broke over Ron's head and he watched as Ginny levitated it away at the last second. It burst into flames and then landed on a group of death eaters for a firework finale. That was three down for the count. He wanted to cheer her but now wasn't the time. Duck, left, roll across the ground. Finally he made it to where Dumbledore and his group were standing. The fighting seemed to go on for hours as they tried to ward off the death eaters. Apparently a portkey out wasn't an option or he expected Dumbledore would have done it already.

 He was thankful when during a pause Ginny cast a pain numbing charm on him and then hissed, "You'd better not get yourself killed!" 

"Dercapito!" shouted someone and Harry shoved her out of the way. 

 They tried not to look at the death eater who had been trying to sneak up on them at the time. Harry felt his stomach twist. One truly amazing thing though was the team work he witnessed. Dumbledore and McGonagall worked together seamlessly, sometimes fighting back to back. Adding in the combined efforts of Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Vector, and the three aurors (who Harry did not know the names of) they actually stood a decent chance of surviving. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's skills were really surprising though. He'd never thought them so capable, well Hermione maybe but only because he'd seen evidence before. And sure he'd seen Ron and Ginny in action as well. But this? This was different. 

 Unfortunately for them though their good chances seemed shot when approximately fifty more death eaters came running from the surrounding forest, apparently having apparated in just outside of the warded clearing.  Now they were circled and things seemed hopeless. They're best strategy seemed to be the one they had at first devised by accident, ducking and hoping they hit the death eaters behind them. Everything continued at a quick pace until one word brought

"Silence!"

 The death eaters fell back into the circle and Voldemort stood in the center once more.

"I'd love to let you take out some more of my followers before I kill you, but I'm afraid that's not just a possibility."

 Harry felt his blood chill. Standing there with his friends, with about a ninety percent chance that some of them would die just wasn't a good feeling at all.

"Another surprise, I think," said Voldemort, twirling his long fingers. "You were right in thinking that the dementors would betray Fudge. It's a pity he didn't listen to you."

 It was then that Harry thought his blood might have chilled for more reason than one. He saw them coming, shapes in the dark, wrapped in cloaks. As they advanced the voices started 'No, not Harry!'... 'Lily! Take Him and Run! Go!'... 'Useless boy, should've chucked you out the day we found you.'... 'Kill the spare.'

 He tried to force himself to think happy thoughts. _Sirius freed, Christmas at home._ "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Dancing with Ginny in the Common Room... "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" __Kissing her under the mistletoe..._

 He watched as the silvery stag shot out of his wand and charged the death eaters, spearing three in a row with its horns and sending it flying. Dumbledore's patronus was next, followed by McGonagall's. The aurors fired them as well and Mad-Eye added his to the mix. Then an otter joined them from Hermione's wand. Ron's chess piece came next, not quite as solid but all the same powerful. Ginny who had never learned actually learned the patronus seemed reluctant to cast it and had to settle for muttering complicated protection charms, which they all realized actually seemed to help. 

 Initially they were all enthused by their patronuses, but after having cast them the third time they were exhausted.

"I don't know what to do," Mad-Eye said to Dumbledore. "We can't hold them off much longer."

 Harry found each time that he cast his that the wand in his hand grew heavier, his muscles sorer. A look at his companions told him that their energy was being drained as well. He tried to cast the patronus again, but only managed a thick silver cloud. Hermione's otter made one last round and after that only a row of silvery rings. Ron's wand yielded one silver cloud. In fact, Dumbledore's patronus was the only one that still seemed strong. Mad-Eye's was very visible and the aurors produced three silver fog clouds. The dementors glided toward them and Harry's heart sank.

 Memories poured through all their heads as they closed in. Silent tears streamed down Ginny and Hermione's faces and Ron was shaking like mad. Harry thought his head would explode. The 'Crucia Memorae' had brought more bad memories back to the surface and now they were worse. Tearing him apart inside. There was a blinding rush of misery and then he felt a tight grip on his arm, a brush of coarse fabric. In the distance he heard a scream. At least it seemed a distance away. Maybe it was within his own head.

"Harry!"

 Surely it couldn't be.. it seemed to real. He had been watching with a paralyzing horror as the dementor lifted him. Now he was able to think somewhat rationally. That didn't help him find a solution though. He settled for writhing and kicking now as hard as he could. As the creature's hood fell he heard another shout. This time though it was not his name.

~*~

 The rest of the group watched, those who new how were attempting the patronus. No success was found their though. As the dementor's hood fell Ginny couldn't take it any more.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she shouted, knowing fully well that it wouldn't work. She didn't care though as it was better than doing nothing. All her energy she concentrated on Harry. She was not going to lose him. The way he put his arm around her, his kisses, the messy black hair, greenest green eyes, the way he smiled. She thought of chess matches she'd played against him, their first kiss, their second first kiss, evenings spent together in the common room. The way his lips fit with hers, or how her body fit with his when she leaned into him. Him. Everything about him.

 To her utter surprise something began to spring from her wand. It wasn't as quick as other patronuses, but it was astounding that she had managed to create at all. A silver figure finally emerged from her wand. It immediately soared forward towards the dementors. The first dementor it made contact with seemed to stand suspended in the clearing before crumbling to nothing. It happened again and again until she finally reached Harry, leaving row upon row of empty black cloaks. The dementor holding Harry fell to the ground. The silver figure then stretched out its arms gracefully, turning in a circle with spread hands. The clearing was filled with silver mist for at least a mile radius. Everyone was captivated by her and as she finished her graceful dance she gave them a gentle smile before fading away. Harry's would be rescuers rushed forward as the area was cleared of dementors. Ginny was the first one there pulled him up with assistance from an auror with a long braid of black hair. She would have sighed aloud with relief when they reached him if she wasn't still in shock. 

Lily Potter had saved her son again.


	36. Nil Desperandum

Chapter 36:  Nil Desperandum

 Ginny fished in her robe pockets before finding some of the medicinal chocolate she'd bought earlier in Honeydukes. She was crouched on the ground with Harry leaning against her. They were behind the Professors and Aurors for protection. Quickly she guided a piece of chocolate into his mouth and he ate it quickly, sitting up a little more. Hermione and Ron stood over them, wands at the ready as well.

"Are you alright?" she asked, trying to hide her own fears. Her hands trembled as she opened another Honeydukes wrapper.

 Harry nodded and she handed him another piece of chocolate. 

 In truth he was alright, though extremely fatigued, as well as a bit sore. The blood on his cheek had dried now and made his face feel stiff.

"Ginny?" he said, "Was that..."

"Yes," she replied while forcing a small smile, "It was your Mum."

"Does Dumbledore have a plan?" Harry questioned his friends, hoping the answer would be yes.

Hermione nodded, though she didn't turn her head completely. "Portkeys as soon as we're able to use them." 

Ron reached into his pocket and tossed something to Ginny, though he stayed alert as well.

"Here," she told Harry, slipping the chain of a pendant over his head. "Once we're out of range of the wards you'll just trigger it by yanking on the pendant as hard as you can."

 Harry stood now, holding his own wand tightly. He and Ginny stood alongside Ron and Hermione, carefully scrutinizing the area. It seemed that a few death eaters had fled, but there were enough left for them to make quite a formidable group. Harry new that everyone in the clearing was wondering what would happen next.

"Potter," called Voldemort, "A cute trick, and it may have rid you of the dementors, but rest assured that you will be taken care of anyway. This old fool won't be able to save you."

"A fool I might be, Tom," replied Dumbledore, "in the eyes of many. But I have done what I know is right and will continue on that path. You on the other hand are confused, so lost that it has driven you to this kind of murderous madness. Killing doesn't stop the anger, Tom. It only fuels it."

"_Silence," he said loudly, hissing the 'c', "It is the boy I want, not you."_

 The death eaters were regrouping now, all of them pointing their wands at the group. It seemed like they were going to close the circle around them soon. If they didn't get out of here fast Harry doubted even another miracle would save them.

"Not coming out then, Potter?"

"I'm not as daft as you think," said Harry, trying to keep anxiety out of his voice once more, "Do you honestly think I'd just stand there and let you kill me?"

Voldemort laughed, an eerie sound, "You let your uncle try, didn't you?"

Harry was suddenly filled with rage and without realizing it he brandished his wand, "STUPEFY!"

 Yet another surprising thing happened that evening. Many wizards would have told you it was impossible to harm Voldemort. He was supposed to be untouchable, immortal. Everyone watched in awe as his body gave a violent and involuntary shudder. Even his long fingers trembled as he staggered slightly. 

"Enough! You may not be willing to let me kill you without a fight, but then again I suppose you wouldn't let me kill your _friends_ here either?"

 Harry's stony silence seemed to be enough of an answer.

"Alright then, this is your last chance. Your life or theirs."

 Harry knew it would be ridiculous to step forward, that Voldemort would kill them all anyway, but at the same time he couldn't just not do anything. The famous Gryffindor Chivalry, as well as his hate of being helpless, might have taken hold of him at that moment but Ginny squeezed his arm and Hermione shot him a stern look. The girls both knew what was on his mind. Even Ron wasn't completely oblivious. He cast a worried glance at Harry.

"It doesn't work that way," said Dumbledore. "Lives are not bargaining chips and using them as such never works out."

 Voldemort twirled his wand, the one that was brother to Harry's, between his long fingers. He began to lift it with a long swish.

"I suppose it has to be the hard way then." 

 The group braced themselves, frantically trying to construct shields, muttering various protection charms. The aurors had rather strong shield but they all knew that their small group couldn't hold out long.

"PERNICIEM!"

 A wall of violent red, orange, and purple light streamed towards them and it seemed it would crush their protective shields which now appeared very, very feeble. 

 Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, clenching Ron's hand. Ginny clutched Harry's arm. In that millisecond they all prepared for the impact. Only it never happened. Just before it would have destroyed them there was another cry in the clearing.

"EXPECTO PROTECTUM!" shouted someone, stumbling forward. 

 This particular someone was wearing a  death eater hood and mask, and out of his wand came a single beam of thick silver light. It cut into the curse which would surely have destroyed them, causing it to stop and dissipate in slow vibrating waves. Then the unknown death eater lowered his arm as if he were suddenly fatigued and stumbled briefly before tumbling to the ground. After witnessing this act Harry and most of his companions knew who it had been.

"Snape," Ron whispered, disbelieving. The man he'd always cursed had just saved their lives.

 Harry reminded himself to thank Snape later. Then he realized he probably wouldn't have the chance as Voldemort spoke again.

"A traitor in my midst," leered Voldemort, "and you were all kind enough to reveal him to me!"

 Harry broke free of his friends and began to step forward, though Voldemort did not notice because the other members of the rescue team obscured any sight of him. 

Voldemort began to twirl his wand again, "You know I don't tolerate traitors, Severus."

 Snape only move his head slightly and then tiredly removed his hood and mask. The shield charm had taken most of his strength. He comforted himself with the thought that he had died doing something right and waited for the curse to strike. Harry on the other hand didn't know what he was doing. He was probably inspired by Snape though. He was breaking away from the group of teachers and aurors when Voldemort pronounced the death sentence for Severus Snape.

"Avada Ke-"

The fatal words were cut off by another pair of words, "EXPECTO PROTECTUM!"

 Harry was using the same charm that Snape had used, except that his had a different effect. Once more the two beams of light met. Now they interlocked. Harry's hands shook and he remembered the third task.  

"Do nothing!" shouted Voldemort as the golden web formed around them. Harry wondered if this was for pride's sake again or if there was really more to it. Had he heard fear in the Dark Lord's voice? He concentrated his energy on the golden bead centered on the main line connecting the wands. He struggled to force it to the other side as he had done before. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. An agonizing minute passed as the bead stayed in the center, wavering only slightly from side to side. Both of them were experienced now. Both knew what was necessary to win this contest of sorts. Harry's arms began to ache but at the same time he heard a faint call rising, one that distracted him from the pain. 

 It was a phoenix song and as it rose into the air he felt his heart soar. He allowed it to envelop him now, like the warmth from the sun or a strong embrace. Golden tendrils spiraled through the web, concentrated around him. The power of the song filled the air. Voldemort's end however seemed stark in comparison, only a few thin bars of gold. Everything else flocked to Harry, giving him a sense of power and energy he'd never felt before. As Harry felt the strength this majestic song seemed to grant him he watched the bead and focused once more, channeling this ethereal energy. The bead leapt down the cord, at least 5 feet. Then it progressed at a steadier rate towards Voldemort's wand. Words filled his head now as the song became clearer to him.

"Go!" he shouted to his friends and rescuers. "You've only got a few seconds. As soon as this falls go!"

 Surprisingly Voldemort didn't react and Harry realized that his voice went unheard by his enemies. He suspected the song had something to do with it.

"NO!" shrieked Ginny and she made to dart forward. Ron grabbed her arm though he was about to scream at Harry as well.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "I know what to do. But I can't until you've all gone. I swear I'll follow."

 Dumbledore gave him an appraising look and also glanced at Snape who lay on the forest ground a few feet away from Harry's feet. Harry nodded twice then, conveying his answer. The agreement came more quickly than he'd guessed it would. At least Dumbledore's trust was a good sign. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

The bead lurched forward again and Harry thought Voldemort looked panicked. It jumped back a few inches, guided by the dark lord's rage. Harry focused on the song again though and the bead moved the other way again, slowly and then it began to pick up pace. Finally the bead touched the tip of Voldemort's wand and as it did a final order came to him through the song. The words sounded Latin, and he couldn't quite make them out. He caught one phrase though "Nil Desperandum" and felt strangely comforted. He was sure now that this would work. 

 This time when the ball of light touched the dark lord's wand, instead of causing Priori Incantem there was an explosion. An explosion of power and golden light. Harry knew that it would be enough to disrupt the portkey wards. He watched as Dumbledore made to follow his instructions. A split second later they had all disappeared, portkeys activated successfully. Thankfully Dumbledore had made sure his stubborn friends had left as well. 

 Harry had only one thing to do now before the orb surrounding him subsided. He grabbed Snape around the middle with his left arm. Then, being careful not to jab himself in the throat with his wand, he used his right arm to pull on the pendant as hard as he could. The chain broke and a sickening tug behind his navel told him he was finally on his way back to Hogwarts.

~*~

 As soon as they had appeared in Dumbledore's office Ginny officially decided that if Harry Potter survived she would be the one to kill him. He'd better have a damn good reason at least. Everyone else in the office was anxious as well. Ron clenched his hands tightly as they all caught their breath. Hermione held her hand to her mouth, biting her lip. The aurors checked everyone over, assessing any injuries, and then left the room to send in a report and possibly ask for backup if Harry didn't return soon. It seemed like they had been waiting for ages. No one had said much yet though. Ginny was about to scream. She knew they were all wondering the same thing, yet no one had voiced it yet. They all just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. She held her breath, clutching the small golden necklace she wore tightly. Everyone watched as if they were waiting for Harry to fall from the sky.

And then he did.

 To say Harry entered the room gracefully would be a lie. In truth he really did look as if he was falling from the sky, one arm flailed out in an attempt to catch his balance. The other arm encircled the waist of his companion, a man renowned for being a greasy git. At this moment though Severus Snape did not look frightening at all. Harry's friends rushed over to help them and he felt a surge of relief after counting to make sure they were all there. He didn't allow himself much time to greet them though, as he was too concerned with making sure Snape hadn't died on the way. 

"Er, maybe we should back up some, give him some space?" said Harry when he realized how tightly encircled he and Snape were.

"Right you are," said Dumbledore who was standing behind the group. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, would you two kindly fetch Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione and Ron nodded and headed for the office stairs. Before they descended though each of them shot one last glance at Harry, to be sure he was really there. After they exited the room Dumbledore knelt down beside Snape, placing two long fingers against the unconscious man's neck.

"Professor Snape has been a lucky man tonight," said Dumbledore. He motioned for Harry and Ginny should sit down on the sofa as he levitated Snape to another one. "I believe a dose of restorative drought and a good night's sleep will be enough to put him back in prime condition. You, on the other hand ought to be looked at as well."

"I'm fine," said Harry, just now realizing that he was bruised and bleeding in several places. 

"Like hell you are," exclaimed Ginny. She only colored slightly when she glanced at Dumbledore. He only gave a rather bemused look.

"I'm alive, Ginny," he said. He placed her hands between his. 

"Just barely," she said stubbornly, turning her body away from him tightly. It was all hitting her now, how close she'd come to losing him, and Harry was thinking the same.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said. Her voice sounded choked and she new any second she would start crying. She buried her head in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. Harry did the same in turn and then realized that there were tears in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said, "I just couldn't let you stay. I didn't want to see you hurt."  
  


"I know," she said, "I know. Just... Just promise you won't do that again. I was so afraid you'd be killed. I don't want to see you hurt either"

"I promise," managed Harry. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her even more closely toward him. 

  They held each other while they cried, as if their lives depended on it. It was as if this one physical hold, this lifeline, would keep everything else from falling apart as well. 

 For the first time that day Harry and Ginny both felt truly safe. 


	37. The End

Chapter 37: The Beginning or the End?

Author's Note: Here it is, the final chapter. The second half is "hot off the press" so please don't beat me for any typing errors.

_~*~_

_Sweet Dreams are Made of This..._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world and the seven seas..._

**_Everybody's looking for something._**

_[Eurhythmics]_

_~*~_

 Madame Pomfrey was by all means a genuinely kind spirited woman. She cared greatly about all her patients and put all her strength into healing them. However, being kind spirited did not mean that she was not endowed with a temper. The school nurse was well known for her strict hospital regulations and under normal circumstances one would have to go through a process not unlike the Spanish Inquisition to be allowed in to visit a patient. 

 Today Madame Pomfrey was bustling about even more than usual as Professor Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and of course Harry Potter were shepherded into her infirmary- her own little flock of patients. The metaphor quite suited Madame Pomfrey, though unfortunately for her this flock was often wandering off into trouble. 

 She began issuing orders immediately, assigning each of them to a bed and ignoring the protests from a few that they weren't hurt. Professor Snape was given a restorative drought immediately and ordered to lie down. He had refused to go to sleep yet though. She shoved a block of chocolate onto a table between Ron and Hermione, ordering them to eat it. Ginny was made to lie down as well while the nurse tended to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," she said while shaking her head. "How is it that you manage to end up in my infirmary so often?"

"By way of my good luck," Harry offered, only bemused by her stern manner now.

 She gave him another look, "It's not something to be taken lightly, Potter. You shouldn't wind up here so often."

He shrugged, "It's better than being dead."

"Well, let's have a look at you," she said with a sigh as she drew the curtains around his bed. 

 Once the curtain was closed, Pomfrey ordered him to remove his shirt as well. Everyone on the other side of the curtain could hear her tsking as she examined his injuries. She applied a cool balm to his many bruises which caused most of them to fade to a sickly greenish hue. She repaired his cut lip and mended a scraped elbow, tut-tutting all the while. These treatments were followed by a large dose of pepper up potion. (Harry could quite literally feel the steam pouring out of his ears.) The matron handed him a clean white tee shirt. She then threw the bloodied one into a rubbish bin and removed the partition that separated Harry from the other patients. Harry made a move to stand up but Madame Pomfrey immediately forced him to lie back down again.

"Rest for all of you," she said sternly, looking each of them directly in the eye, one by one. 

 Snape began to sit up now as well. "That goes for you too, Professor," she snapped. 

 Harry almost laughed to see the sour look on Snape's face, not so much frightening as it was reminiscent of a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

 The whole lot was given a chance to reassure each other that they were fine and well. Then Madame Pomfrey proceeded to bring a vial of sleeping potion to each of them. 

"Cheers," said Harry, raising his vial. Then he swallowed it all in one gulp.

Harry looked around the room once more as his friends downed the potion as well. He also noticed that several of the aurors who had helped in the battle were lying down on the other side of the ward, presumably asleep. He made a mental note to thank them later.

 Then his eyelids drooped shut and he drifted away into the blissful oblivion of dreamless sleep. 

~*~

 One week later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all more or less settled back into regular class schedules. The only difference was the abundancy of speculations that had come to surround their battle. Rumors circulated the school about whether Harry and Ginny had actually disappeared on the school trip to the village, and how they had been rescued. So far Harry had heard his share of outlandish and amusing rumors. 

"And then," he heard one of the second years whispering, "Weasley showed up on the back of a dragon...."

"No, no, that's not right," proclaimed another student. "You see, Harry began glaring until these lasers shot out of his eyes, nearly melted the dark lord you know!"

"I heard the Romanian acrobatics showed up to help out..."

"...a whole Quidditch team riding to the cavalry, can you believe it?"

"An' then, 'e saw this great flash o' blindin' light as god 'imslef lashed down upon evil!"

 No one was quite sure of the tale, but Harry thought the school was happy about it. After all, it gave them plenty of room to use their imaginations. The four students involved in the incident did not tend to talk about it in public and all questions were given extremely brief or boringly vague answers. They only discussed it in private late night meetings, which were held in the Gryffindor Common room. The rest of their daily life was spent reviewing for O.W.L.'s, with the exception of Ginny. Instead she was chosen to receive all their moaning complaints about the unfairness of it all. Thankfully she took it in stride and didn't mind helping them review, willing to help out where she could.

"You're a savior," said Harry to her one night as the four of them sat into the common room.  She had just helped him locate a paragraph that would allow him to write another two inches for his potions essay.

"I know," she said with a grin and kissed him lightly before picking up her charms book.

 Harry was really beginning to enjoy this new routine. So were Ron and Hermione, he thought as he saw them cozened up on the opposite couch. It was nice for things to settle down, to keep a less exciting routine than what they'd been experiencing during the attack on Ginny and him. That wasn't to say that things were completely normal. People still frequently inquired about the rumored kidnapping and any other visits to Hogsmeade were out of the question now, at least until some kind of adequate guard could be arranged. At the moment there weren't enough aurors to spare for school field trips. Recently through the papers it was becoming more widespread knowledge that Voldemort had risen again. Death Eater attacks were forcing people to live in fear once more. 

 Potions class was somewhat different now, though it was difficult to say how. Snape kept up his usual sneering appearance, but it was slightly awkward for Harry to observe, now that he had seen behind the usual facade. He wondered if the changes were seen by others as well though. Harry could have sworn he'd noticed Snape actually helping Neville with a potion once. This was only once mind you, and the rest of the time you would hardly know about the Hogsmeade Kidnapping and its ensuing festivities. 

 There was one thing however, with the new routine that Harry was not so sure he liked. This of course was Dumbledore's plan for what should happen when his nightmares set off the distress alarms. Harry wasn't sure if it was a punishment or not. Certainly it couldn't be as one day when coming out of the great hall he'd heard Trelawney's pleas to be one of his chosen confidantes dismissed quickly by the Headmaster. He gave thanks for this at least. He also gave thanks to himself for having finally dropped the damn class this year. 

 Harry was still continuously having nightmares, though not all of them strong enough to set off the alarms- thank god. Also, he had taken to putting a silencing charm around his four poster bed once more. It didn't interfere with the alarm system, which apparently sensed panic and distress emotions rather than sound, but it also didn't interfere with his dorm mates' sleep. Because some of the nightmares did get nasty enough to trigger the alarms, he had come to experience the different kinds of counseling each appointed professor offered.

  Flitwick's policy was to offer him some tea, and possibly a cheering charm, while he told him amusing stories he'd seen unfold over his years at Hogwarts. He had been a professor back when Harry's parents were students and so was able to donate a lot of useful knowledge. Harry's favorite story had involved a prank his mother had helped his father pull off- though she would never had admitted it. He wondered though what Sirius had looked like as a duck, and even went so far to write a letter to his dear godfather inquiring about it. Harry in turn had received a jinxed letter from said grandfather, which had resulted in spending a day with webbed feet. 

McGonagall had also appeared when he managed to set the alarms off and deprive his dorm mates of sleep. She often offered him a few biscuits, while reassuring him in an almost maternal fashion. Harry had no doubt now that she really did have a soft side by this point. She had even slipped up and called him "dear." 

 Dumbledore gave his usual dose of sagely advice, and quotes that Harry found to understand at first. He always followed this up with a joke or two and an offering of muggle sweets.

 What Harry would not admit though, was that Professor Snape had become a favorite. He supposed the difference was that Snape was the only one who forced him to talk at least a bit, even if he acted reluctant to comply at first. Professor Snape was not as cold as his outward appearance indicated.

 Harry had never thought that he'd be sharing any kinds of feelings or fears with Snape. Even now, he wasn't sharing everything. It was still a shock to see him outside of class and to not feel utterly loathed on such occasions. Harry did find though, that after each of these meetings he was capable of finding sleep immediately when he'd returned to his dorm, whereas when counseled by others he often went through bouts of tossing and turning before going to sleep. Perhaps Snape was slipping something into his tea. He smiled wryly at the thought, nah.

 Of course, Harry would never admit to liking any of this, not even to himself. He still felt annoyed when being pulled from his bed on some nights. Much grumbling generally ensued, but was eventually quieted as he followed his professor/counselor for the night back to their designated quarters or offices. 

*-*--*

 Weeks passed and Harry's conferences with teachers began to lessen in frequency. Also, Professor Snape seemed to be the only one sent for anymore. Harry suspected that Dumbledore had arranged it all, and knew more about the talks than he let on to Harry.

 Though the occasions had lessened, Harry's nightmares still occurred. It was the evening before his Charms O.W.L. that Harry was awoken from a vivid nightmare only to find a caped black figure standing over his bed. He nearly jumped back at first but took a calming breath upon recognizing the rather hooked nose. Harry nodded silently, and untangled himself from the sheets and duvet which had been wrapped around him in every which way. He stood up, quietly slipping his feet into a pair of worn slippers and donning his glasses. Snape loomed into focus, nodded in return, and they led a silent march down to Snape's quarters. 

 The painting outside of the Slytherin Head's suite remembered Harry and Pritchard gave him a cheery wave. He greeted Severus as well but the potions master only gave a grunt in reply. The man in the painting was obviously used to it though and beamed back as Snape gave the password. Stone wall slid away allowing Harry and Snape entrance into the potion professor's quarters.

 They both seated themselves comfortably in Severus' living room. Their meetings had developed a routine by now.

"It's been awhile," commented Professor Snape as he handed Harry the usual mug of hot tea.

 Harry nodded in reply and accepted the tea with gratitude.

"Things are... better for you?" inquired Snape.

 Harry shrugged at first, "I guess so. At least most things are back to normal."

 Severus chuckled at this. 

"What?" asked Harry quickly, wondering why this would prompt laughter.

"Harry, I somehow doubt that you will ever begin to comprehend normality."

"Oh, I know," said Harry looking hurt.

"No, no," interjected Snape quickly. "It's good. Normality is quite overrated anyway. You're an extraordinary young man, Harry, and it wouldn't do for that to change."

 Harry's mouth twitched in a familiar smirk when normally he would have blushed or keeled over from shock.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I never expected to hear you say that."

"Well," replied Snape, "neither did I."

"I know," Harry said with an air of wisdom. "Life is just full of surprises."

"Indeed it is, Mr. Potter. Indeed it is."

"Goodnight, Professor," said Harry, rising and making his way to the door. 

"Goodnight," said Snape, raising his mug in a salute, "and good luck on your charms exam tomorrow."

 Harry groaned at the thought of an exam and left the older man to his amusement. When he finally made his way back to Gryffindor Tower he collapsed onto this four poster bed, which was quite welcoming. He lay there sleepily; recalling the events of the year, and how many surprising turns it had taken. Despite all the twists, dilemmas, and the usual near death experience, he'd gotten through it. 

"_Five down_," Harry thought to himself as he drifted off "_and only two more to go..._"

_Finis_

Author's Note: Okay everyone... How did you like it? I'm feeling a bit nervous now. I can't believe that it's actually over. This seems as good a stopping point as any though. I would like to thank every single person who has reviewed my story over this long process.

 I'd like to extend special thanks to Jennifer. Without all of her nagging, pleading, advice, and general death threats I never would have made it this far. I'm just glad she has more patience than I do. (I think I'm going to have to keep her as my personal editor.) 

 I'd also like to tell you all that I've got a new story in the works. Chapter one is posted already. It's called "Muggleborn Slytherin" for the time being. The idea for the character and story actually occurred to me during the sorting ceremony that I wrote for this fiction. I hope you'll all take a look and bestow upon me some more of your generous comments.

 Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

 Wow this is tougher than I thought. I still haven't closed the author's note. But really, this fic has been my baby. I think I've grown a lot as a writer with it. And *sniffle* I'm not as ready as I thought to let go. Now is the time though, for I have to begin the editing process, and move on to future stories as well. 

                                     a bientot, mes amis!


End file.
